Dying
by X-Deyoxis-X
Summary: Ahsoka's having visions and they're not exactly happy endings. As she, Barriss, and Anakin fall prey to a Separatist trap, it will take more than just knowing the future to save them. Sequel to my one-shot 'Lies and Dreams'. Full story.
1. Confrontations

Sequel to _Lies and Dreams._ Also read _Visions_, the Prequel to _Lies_ for a better understanding of where I'm going with this.

Plot: It's discovered that Ahsoka is having visions of the future. As the Separatists lay a trap out for the Jedi, Ahsoka, Anakin, and Barriss fall prey. With help from Obi-wan, Luminara, and some other Jedi, the three come to deadly face offs with General Grievous and Count Dooku, and the end according to Ahsoka's premonitions doesn't look like a happy one.

I haven't put a disclaimer on any of my Star Wars fics… I honestly don't think I need too, because then these wouldn't be on Fanfiction.

Also, do note, I'm not following the exact visions seen in the Season Three Trailer. These stories are based purely off my own imagination. I might, perhaps, try to use some of the visions from the trailer in another story, but this is all just _inspired_ by the trailer. I don't plan on having Cad Bane come back in this story, but do expect to see Grievous, Dooku, and possibly Aurra Sing if I feel she won't mess up my main plot. I do use the words said within the trailer, however.

**Chapter One: Confrontations**

Ahsoka stood outside of Yoda's chamber, staring at the door like it might smack her with all the answers. That wouldn't be happening any time soon, though. So she was left standing there, trying to summon the will to knock on his door. He probably already knew she was there, but wasn't going to force her to come in. She could only sigh, so unwilling to let the Grand Master Jedi in on her troubles. She didn't want to share these dreams because she was scared of what they would say. That she was insane. That she was overreacting. That this was stupid.

That these were visions.

Ahsoka shuddered at the thought. The way that Obi-wan, Luminara, and Anakin had acted back in the Archives had been was first really brought this thought up. Before, she couldn't bring herself to think about the possibility of them being truth. Now, things were different. They had sent her to Yoda with serious faces.

All but Barriss.

Barriss hadn't seemed to understand what was going on. The other Padawan seemed to have known about as much as Ahsoka did when it came to what was troubling her. Ahsoka found herself wishing that Barriss could come with her. She wanted her friend to be there. Not just Barriss, but Anakin. Her master had sensed when she was having the visions and had been there to comfort her. Both of them caring for her gave her a bit of courage. Just thinking about it helped her to straighten up.

She knocked on the door and listened to the dull echo inside. Perhaps Yoda was not in. He could be out teaching some Younglings. She would just have to come back later.

She turned to leave when the door slid open. Wincing, Ahsoka turned back and made her way into the room, slowly.

"Yes?" an old, rough voice inquired.

He wasn't facing her. Probably mediating. The room was dim, only lit by the little bit of light that filtered through the shutters of the windows. Shadows cast about the room, giving it a dull grey appearance. Yoda was sitting upon a seat, but finally turned to look at Ahsoka, hopping down and walking over to a desk, picking up his gimer stick. He stood beside the desk and looked up at her with inquiring eyes.

"Greetings, Master Yoda. Sorry to disturb you."

"No trouble, there is, Padawan. Come in," Yoda said, motioning for Ahsoka to come and sit.

She did not sit, though. Instead, the Togruta hovered by a window, staring out at the light of the day. It was bright, nearing noon. She had been in the Archives for much longer than she thought before Barriss had found her.

"Troubled you are, Padawan," Yoda said. His voice struck the air, slicing away the silence that had fallen between them.

Ahsoka turned from the window and didn't hesitate in her answer.

"Yes, Master Yoda. I've been having… dreams."

She watched as Yoda's face took on a look of surprise and curiosity. As she opened her mouth to continue speaking, he must have guessed what she was about to say because he took on a look of shock, stepping back in surprise.

"They're so… real."

Yoda pondered momentarily before his graveled voice sounded again.

"Premonitions. Telling you something. Always in motion, is the future. And many possible futures there are."

Ahsoka's spine chilled. She felt frozen. She didn't even realize that she had stopped breathing until her lungs began to burn slightly. She gulped down some air, nodding at Yoda, but unable to conjure words. Her fears had suddenly just been voiced before her. Barriss could die.

What about Anakin? Could he die too? She had had a couple visions, but the main two had been one of Anakin being beaten and the other of Barriss about to be killed. The others had been small, quick flashes that she hadn't been able to comprehend. Those two, though, had been imprinted on her brain. She couldn't forget the pain she had witnessed.

"Wish to talk about it, you do not?" Yoda suddenly interrupted, yanking Ahsoka from her thoughts.

For a moment, she just stared at him, dumbfounded. The little alien remained patient, waiting for her response with a calm face. He didn't press her, didn't do anything but look at her. His shocked expression was completely gone and Ahsoka found no remnants of it on his face.

"Not really, Master Yoda."

"Tell someone in time, you must. For now, find peace," Yoda instructed, nodding gravely and leading Ahsoka to the door.

"Thank you for telling me what is up, Master Yoda. I'll make sure to tell someone about it sooner or later."

"Do not wait long to tell, young Padawan, or too late it might be."

With that, Ahsoka left him, heading into the hallway. She looked around, making sure no one was lurking about or coming along. Wrapping her arms around herself, she moved over to the wall and pressed her back against it, sliding down. The Temple felt eerily quiet. She sat there for many moments, wracking her brain in worry before she decided to find someone to talk to.

* * *

_"Because, Barriss," Luminara sighed, "not all dreams are just dreams. Some, possibly in Ahsoka's case, are possible visions of the future."_

It had only been a couple minutes since Ahsoka left to go see Master Yoda, but Barriss was already seated with her master, Anakin, and Obi-wan in deep discussion at a table within the Archives. Actually, it was more gossip. Gossip about her friend. Barriss hardly participated, but listened with sadness at the news the three Jedi tossed around.

"This can't be all that good. Actually, it can't be good at all. These visions had Ahsoka waking up in the middle of the night crying out. I don't think she'd wake up from a vision that happened to be of us defeating the Separatists for good," Anakin sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Sadly, you're correct. Perhaps what Ahsoka has seen can be avoided, though. Willingly she tells us what she saw, of course."

Eyes were trained on Obi-wan as he spoke, but he had nothing more on the subject. Luminara seemed deep in thought, and Barriss searched her Master's face. Troubled. That was all the other Mirialan Jedi was giving away upon her expression.

"I fear for Ahsoka's well-being. These visions may well drive her mad," Luminara finally admitted, a sigh escaping from her parted lips.

"Mad, Master?"

"Yes, Barriss. Who knows exactly what Ahsoka has been seeing. These visions could, in a sense, haunt her."

Obi-wan stroked his beard, sighing. He didn't openly admit it, but Luminara was correct. They would need to stop what Ahsoka was seeing, and have to help maintain the girl's sanity. This was proving to turn into an obstacle, and Obi-wan wasn't particularly thrilled by this. It only made going about harder, even if they did have an idea of what lay ahead of them.

"We need to get her to speak to one of us. The sooner, the better. We can help Ahsoka all while stopping these visions," Obi-wan voiced.

"Then I believe we should send Barriss and Anakin after her," Luminara chuckled lightly.

"Yes, indeed."

"But Masters…"

Anakin never finished. He couldn't finish. It made sense was the problem. Barriss was, despite actually being closer to his age than Ahsoka's, the female that Ahsoka related well to, and he was her master. Perhaps Plo…

"What about Master Plo?"

"He's leaving on another mission today. Where were you during that whole meeting this morning?" Obi-wan questioned, raising an eyebrow at his former Padawan.

"Ah…"

Luminara chuckled again and Barriss threw on a puzzled look. The Mirilan Padawan looked between the three, who had gone silent. She felt the silence like a thick cloud, and leaned forward in her chair, as if making to stand up. None of the Jedi even glanced her way.

"Masters?"

"Yes, Barriss?" Luminara craned her head to look over at her Padawan.

"I'm going to find Ahsoka, if you don't mind."

She stood.

"Alright. Go with her, Anakin. You two are a team now. Luminara's officially on break. You get two Padawans," Obi-wan smirked.

"Ha ha, your sense of humor never does fail you, Master," Anakin droned. His eyes rolled, but he pushed himself away from the table and stood. Stretching, he looked over at Barriss before heading over to her. "Lets get going."

Barriss nodded and turned, heading out of the Archives with Anakin on her heels. In the hallway, she found a couple droids passing by, their beeps and squeals giving her a slight headache. This morning was turning out to be rougher than what she had certainly been expecting.

Walking with Anakin was almost awkward. She knew he wanted to question her. Why she was still a Padawan. She had been a Padawan the same time he had. She truly wasn't much younger, this was entirely true. She knew that most of the Temple expected her to be a Jedi Knight now. However, she had not felt up to it yet. She didn't believe she deserved it. All this she had told Luminara and, thus, resulted in her still learning from her master. Anakin never brought it up, though.

They made it all the way to the dorms of the Padawans before Anakin spoke.

"Hold on. I don't know if she's in her dorm right now."

Barriss paused and stopped, looking back up at him. She folded her arms, trying to decide if she agreed with him or not. Then she noticed his face. He wasn't even looking at her. He was looking in the distance down the hall, away from the dorms. She peered down the hall as well, but saw nothing. She felt a faint stir in the Force, however, and knew he was feeling the approach of his Padawan. Barriss suddenly admired him. For much time, Anakin had come off quite boastful and of himself. Now, knowing his worry for Ahsoka made her realize that he was a softy under all those rough features.

"Is she coming, Master Anakin?" Barriss asked, deciding to best just make sure.

"Yes, I believe so."

Anakin winced. It was odd. Going from being on a first name only basis, to her addressing him as 'Master' to put it simply. They hadn't really spoken to each other on Geonosis during the destruction of the droid factory, and he had automatically filled the role, treating her much younger than him. Now, he realized, she was more than mature for her age. In fact, even more than him, perhaps.

"Oh my!"

"What is it?" Anakin wheeled around to face Barriss, noticing the Mirialan with a hand over her chest. Then he noticed a butterfly swooping about in the hallway. "It's just a garden butterfly. Must have flown inside from the Jedi Temple gardens."

"I know that now. However, it almost got its life ended by a good smack for landing on my hand."

Anakin chuckled. Okay, so she wasn't always more mature than him…

He started the way down the hall, deciding to peer around the corner and see if he could see his Padawan. He didn't glance back, assuming Barriss was following him. He reached the end and was about to look around when something brushed the back of his neck, causing a shiver to fly down his spine. He didn't notice the butterfly until after everyone declared names.

"Barriss!" he accused.

"Anakin?" a voice answered.

"Ahsoka!"

Barriss slipped beside Anakin and pulled Ahsoka, who looked utterly defeated, into an embrace. When she pushed away, she held the younger girl's shoulders firmly in her grip and looked her friend over. The only thing Barriss could find was the same expression her master had been wearing earlier. Troubled.

"Hey guys… Were you waiting for me?" Ahsoka blinked, looking between Barriss and Anakin. Odd. Where was Obi-wan and Luminara? Why was it just the two of them? Always the two of them…

"Yes, we need to talk to you," Barriss said softly, taking Ahsoka's hand and pulling her toward the dorms. The Togruta didn't reply, struggle, or do anything other than stumble along behind Barriss.

Anakin quickly followed suit and when they were in Ahsoka's room, he shut the door behind him and locked it, hoping none of Ahsoka's roommates would be coming back anytime soon. Turning, the two girls were already seated upon the lower bunk. Barriss kept a comforting arm around Ahsoka while the Togruta did nothing but stare at her hands in her lap.

"What did Master Yoda say?" he asked, walking over and standing before them.

"You know what he said already, don't you?" Ahsoka muttered miserably. Her blue eyes turned from her hands to stare down her master.

Anakin didn't respond. The vision of his mother flashed through his mind. He couldn't bring any words to his mouth to comfort his Padawan. He had been too late for his mom. He had failed her. There was nothing to assure Ahsoka that everything she saw would turn out alright.

"Ahsoka…" Barriss started.

"I'm not telling. I can't tell you. I…"

The response surprised Anakin. Her unwillingness hadn't occurred to him. In fact, he had outright thought this would be easy. The look now on Ahsoka's face told him otherwise.

"Ahsoka," he tried, giving her a look when she attempted to interrupt him. She shut her mouth, eyes casting downward again as he continued speaking, "it's obvious to us that what you've seen isn't good. That others lives are at danger. There is no way for us to do anything about that unless you tell us. We want to help you, Ahsoka. It's hard to be there for you when you won't even talk to us, though."

At this point, he sat down on the other side of her. He made no move to reach out and comfort her. If she was having visions, she would need to be strong enough to try and face them. He had had to face his own alone.

And look at what it led too…

He had killed all the Tusken Raiders.

He winced.

Ahsoka didn't notice, but Barriss cocked her head at him. She quickly turned back to Ahsoka, who had turned her eyes back at Anakin again.

"I… I can't tell you right now. It's too much to take in on one day. I had been hoping so hard they were just regular dreams. Hearing Master Yoda say it out loud has kind of… shut me down," the Togruta admitted. She slumped.

Anakin never thought he would admit to missing Ahsoka's stubborn perkiness so much.

"Alright, Snips. You can tell us tomorrow, then. The day after tomorrow at the latest, okay?" he instructed.

Barriss removed the arm she had around Ahsoka as Anakin placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. He squeezed it comfortingly before pulling her in for a hug. Barriss smiled at him as he did so, and he relaxed. He was doing this to comfort his Padawan, and she needed it.

"Don't worry, Snips. We'll get through this all together. It'll all be okay," he said, and suddenly felt like he was speaking truth.

He let go and they moved away. Ahsoka looked on the verge of tears. He watched as she continued to crumble and the good feeling of truth froze. He had only made things worse… great. He stood up to leave, motioning that Barriss should come too.

Ahsoka reached out and grabbed his sleeve. He looked at her and watched a tear fall from her face. Only one.

"Master…" she croaked, voice rough. "I should…"

"Yes, Ahsoka?" he said, leaning in. Barriss remained rooted on the bunk beside Ahsoka, listening.

"The visions…" Ahsoka started. Paused, then continued, "were about you two."

Anakin would always respect Barriss from that moment on, for the Padawan had dangerously teetered close to fainting, but managed not to.

---Chapter one be done, dearies.

I hope you're looking forward to Chapter two.

By the way, there isn't going to be any romance in this story. It's all mostly just friendship and action.

No flames, please, constructive criticism can be helpful. Good reviews are always loved and favorites/alerts are as well.

Love,

Deyoxis


	2. The Secret and the Assignment

Sorry about how long this took… I started work two weeks ago, my school's soccer team went to the state championship (and won… I should have been moved up for it but the JV coach loved the freshmen and ignored us sophomores… I was defiantly better than them…), and we went to the beach.

That soccer part sounded self-conceited but it's true.

I also read some Star Wars books. The Approaching Storm (LOVED it. Based around Luminara, Barriss, Obi-wan, and Anakin. Very interesting and gives you quite a new point of view on Anakin and Barriss' relationship…), Labyrinth of Evil, Revenge of the Sith, and The Dark Lord. I also read Star Wars: The Clone Wars; Wild Space. I recommend that one if you like Bail and Obi-wan, mostly.

But enough excuses.

First:

**pluvia:** Pretty much, Anakin is impressed that Barriss managed not to faint, though she was about too.

**And also thanks to ironcheforegon, Queen, Mastrada101, CrazySmallLady, Blackrose, Hanna, JediBarrissOffee, pluvia, ****Nimashi, darthritter86, ****Mugiwara, Your Beautiful Regret (love the penname!) and Zany for reviewing and/or favoriting and/or alerting. You guys rock!**

Oh, and I suppose there is some romance… but it's just Anakin and Padmé (curse her name for having the accented E)… which, in my book, doesn't count because it technically already exists and I'm barely using it, hehe…

With that all done, I do believe I can get on to Chapter Two!

**Chapter Two: The Secret and the Assignment**

Barriss caught herself and straightened, though her head still swam. Thoughts had melted within her head and it was all a blur. She really, really hadn't been expecting Ahsoka to say that. Sure, it made sense for Anakin to be in Ahsoka's visions, but to have her? She would probably leave for a mission with Luminara soon and not see Ahsoka again for months. She also almost fainted because she didn't want to know what happened to her in the visions.

Which worked out well, for Ahsoka wouldn't be telling them anytime soon because the door handle began to jiggle as one of Ahsoka's roommates tried to get into the dorm. It was locked, of course, by Anakin from earlier.

"Hold on a moment," Anakin called.

Turning to Ahsoka, his eyes hardened slightly, giving her a 'we'll talk later' look. Then he motioned for Barriss, but the Mirialan shook her head.

"I'll sleep here tonight. For comfort," Barriss responded.

Another knock on the door made Anakin hurry up, but he gave Ahsoka one concerned glance before heading over. He unlocked the door and in strode a short, human female. Her wild, dirty blond hair was in a frantic frizz, but her annoyed facial expression was soon replaced by that of confusion. She blinked, green eyes looking Anakin up and down for a moment before gently shoving him out of the room.

When the door shut, she turned to find Ahsoka and Barriss staring at her from where they sat on _her_ bed. Hands on her hips, the annoyed expression returned. Ahsoka had managed to place a flat look on her face, while Barriss just blinked.

"And you're on my bed, why?"

Ahsoka sighed. "Nice to see you to, Rootie."

Rootie's real name was Myrna, but she refused to go by the name anymore. Ever since she was promoted to a Padawan, she had declared that she wanted to be called Rootie. No one was sure why, she wouldn't tell them. It actually had to do with her father's name, Rook. The name Rookie would have been an insult, however, so Rootie was the closest thing. She had no good recollection of her father, because he died a day before she was taken to the Temple at two years of age. She still liked to think about him, though, because she remembered him more than she remembered her mother. Pretty much a smiling face and a handsome laugh was her memories of him.

"Rootie?" Barriss inquired, having never met the female before.

"Nickname, don't ask," Rootie said quickly, motioning with her hand for the two to get off her bunk. "Now, I'd like to sleep. What's-her-name here can sleep in Charisse's bed, but I still want mine."

Ahsoka and Barriss scattered before Rootie flung herself onto her bottom bunk.

"My name's Barriss…"

Rootie would have forgotten the name anyways had she heard it. However, Ahsoka and Barriss could have sworn she fell asleep before she even hit the mattress.

* * *

The next day, just as she had thought, Barriss left with Luminara on a mission to track down someone who was giving the Separatists information. An easy mission. She had bid a solemn goodbye to Ahsoka, who now sat within her room, hiding from Anakin, with Rootie. The little blond human was attempting to tame the mass of hair on her head after having showered that morning. The snap of the brush breaking in half proved the mission futile.

"Blast!" Rootie muttered, tossing the brush back and landing it straight in the trash can.

Ahsoka watched as Rootie dug out another brush. The girl probably had a hundred. She broke them frequently because of how easily her hair tangled.

Another snap.

"That has to be a new record," Ahsoka muttered. "Five seconds."

"Oh, shush! Shouldn't you be training with Anakin or something?" Rootie retorted, tossing the broken brush aside. This one missed its target.

Ahsoka quickly flung it back at her. A whack told her that she hadn't missed her target. She sat up on the bottom bunk she was sitting on, which was Charisse's. The female Twi'lek had been gone for three months.

Watching Rootie rub the bump on her head where the broken brush had hit, Ahsoka groaned. Even though no visions had plagued her last night, she was still tired. Every movement felt heavy with lead. She thought her eyelids had weights on them, making it near impossible for them to remain open. The dull room of the dorm they were in didn't exactly leave her wanting to keep her eyes open, either.

She watched as Rootie finally managed to brush her hair flat. Pulling out a hair tie, Rootie pulled her hair into a ponytail before standing up.

"Come with me, you need a walk. I'm off to do training now, you just need to get off your butt."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, but complied, sliding off the bed and onto the floor. She followed Rootie from the room and, together, the two idled down the hall. They didn't speak any more, silence settling around them. Ahsoka didn't wish to converse anyway. Rootie was older than Ahsoka, but the human girl was behind in training. So asking Rootie what she was doing would merely be a 'been there, done that' ordeal. Ahsoka didn't even know who Rootie's master was.

At some point, near the training arena, Obi-wan found them. He jogged over to them, waving for them to stop.

"Morning, Master Kenobi," Rootie blinked, dipping her head slightly.

Ahsoka didn't budge or even acknowledge him.

"Morning, Rootie. Mind if I take Ahsoka from you?" Obi-wan said, placing a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"No problem, Master. Have fun with her. She's been a grumpy slump this whole morning," Rootie shrugged, starting off again.

"You have training today? Does your master not give you a break?" The question was directed at Rootie.

"We're at war, my young Padawan. You must be prepared at any moment, even if that means we must train every day until your limbs fall off," Rootie responded, mimicking whoever her master was.

Obi-wan chuckled slightly, obviously understanding a bit more because he knew Rootie's master. Ahsoka was merely unamused, as she still had no knowledge of who trained the other Padawan.

"Anyways," Obi-wan started, heading off toward the Council Chamber. Ahsoka followed like a puppy. "I have been trying to get in contact with Anakin this morning, but he won't answer. I think we're about to be sent out on another mission soon and the Council wants to debrief us. I have to help with some current matters involving missions elsewhere, so I was wondering if you could try to get a hold of Anakin for me."

"Could someone else not have done that?" Ahsoka muttered, still feeling lousy. She didn't really want to speak to anyone, especially not Anakin. She was still extremely reluctant to tell him about the visions. She wondered why she bothered to even tell him that he was in it. He could have guessed that, most likely.

"Yes, but since you'll be needed for the debriefing as well, I thought to just have you ready. Anakin's not in the building so don't even ask why I don't just go looking for him. Coruscant's a big planet."

"I know that," Ahsoka spat. She winced at her tone of voice. Too tired.

Obi-wan ignored the tone, stopping outside the Council Chambers.

"The meeting's in twenty minutes, so when you get a hold of Anakin, tell him to hurry," he instructed, paused, "Uh… try Senator Amidala's apartment if you can't get a hold of him… She might know his whereabouts," and then slipped inside the Chamber.

Reaching for her comlink, Ahsoka soon discovered she had left it back in the room. Cursing silently, she rushed to the Jedi Temple Communication Center.

* * *

Anakin woke up to the feel of Padmé's brown locks dancing across his face. He breathed in her scent, letting it hold him in a dream-like state. He let it consume him and his eyes closed again. He was soon enveloped in darkness.

When he woke up again later, Padmé was up and finishing up the last few touches to her hair. The silky locks glowed in the pale light filtering through the room. They shone like a smooth, rich piece of milk chocolate. He recalled the scent they held, a mix of wild flowers tinged with honey. His open eyes closed again, but a chill ran down his spine. The second time he had fallen asleep had been different. He had felt lost in his sleep. Everywhere was dark. There were no dreams, nightmares, or even a vision for that matter. Just endless darkness that seemed to have lasted for hours upon hours.

"You should probably head back to the temple soon, Annie*," Padmé spoke, turning from her mirror to look at him, eyes warm.

He didn't want to return to the temple. He opened his eyes and located her brown depths. Instead of darkness, he let himself get carried down under in her eyes. He didn't want to leave her. His heart spilled open around her. His prosthetic hand tightened on the bed sheet in despair at the thought of leaving her again too soon.

Padmé tried to hide her own anguish as she spoke more, "How's Ahsoka? Feeling better?"

"Yes, I hope so. Barriss stayed with her last night so that's why I was willing to come here," he responded, eyes turning away as the real world came crashing down on him again. The weight weakened him and he let go of the sheet, climbing from the bed and getting dressed.

"That's good."

Silence.

Anakin glanced to the clock, finding it much later than he expected. Padmé would probably be heading off for some Senator business soon. Politics. How irksome they were. He was thankful to be away from a job like that. Though, in a kind of aspect, the Jedi were much more caught up in political business than they normally seemed to be.

He finished dressing and led Padmé to the living room. There, he turned and embraced her. He clung to her, never wanting to let go. He lost himself with her again, and she with him. For however long they held each other, the world didn't matter. The war didn't matter. Then he pulled her in for a kiss, deep and passionate.

Meanwhile, a low hum alerted C-3PO, who came tottering into the room at that time. Making his way over to Padmé's personal communication device, he bent over, activating it and not even noticing that his Mistress and Creator were… busy. The small, blue holoimage of Ahsoka soon stood before him and he moved out of the way to address Padmé.

Leaving the two humans in just the range of Ahsoka's returning transmission.

"Master?"

Her word came out more dumbstruck with disbelief and surprise. It stuttered slightly and she had to check her balance to keep from toppling over in bewilderment at the sight of Anakin and Padmé kissing. The word 'master' alone sent Anakin and Padmé reeling back from each other, eyes locking onto the Togruta's image.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin cried out, not sure if he sounded angry or confused.

"Threepio, why'd you just turn that on?" the Senator exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Mistress Padmé, I didn't realize-"

"You're lucky it's me and not Obi-wan," Ahsoka sighed, sounding extremely tired suddenly.

"Why's that?" Anakin snapped, now feeling anger. "Either way, we've been seen. Why are you calling Padmé's apartment anyways?"

"Because Obi-wan couldn't get a hold of you and sent me to try. He suggested that if I couldn't connect with you that Senator Amidala might know, so here I am," the Padawan muttered, throwing her arms out as if to prove her point.

"What do you need me for?"

"We're having a debriefing meeting for a mission in ten minutes, Master. You're kind of needed."

Anakin cursed in his head, unwilling to let the tainted words out in front of his wife and apprentice at the moment. He crossed his arms, a sigh escaping his lips before he looked back up. The holoimage of Ahsoka was blinking at him, head cocked and looking wary. She didn't look much better than he hoped she would after a night's sleep.

"Are you going-"

He never finished as Ahsoka shook her head and cut in. "I don't plan on ratting you out, Master. It's your business, not mine. Plus, then I'd have to get a whole different master and I'd have to miss all the fun we have together."

It didn't sound teasing. It sounded sincere. Anakin felt his anger die and he smiled lightly. Padmé did so as well, thanking Ahsoka softly.

"Alright then. I guess I better get going then. See you in a few, Ahsoka," he sighed, watching her holoimage disappear.

He turned and held his wife again, cherishing this moment once more. Who knew how long he'd be gone this time. He wasn't quite so ready to leave her. She stroked his hair and pecked his cheek before ushering him out to the docking platform.

* * *

Ahsoka was waiting outside the Council Chambers, arms folded across her chest, eyes closed, and back leaning against a wall. At the sound of footsteps approaching, she craned her head around and opened her eyes. She found Anakin's gaze and pushed herself from the wall, trying on a small smile, though it seemed kind of weak.

"Sleep well at all?" Anakin muttered, keeping quiet in case they could be heard.

"Better than the other nights. I'm just still recovering is all. I don't feel as bad as I look," Ahsoka admitted. She did feel bad, but she knew she looked worse, no matter how much she tried to perk herself up. She had finally concluded she'd start looking normal again tomorrow.

Anakin nodded, appearing comforted by his Padawan's words. He turned to the door a moment before it opened and was greeted by the form of his former master. Obi-wan motioned them in and strode to the middle of the room where Anakin and Ahsoka joined. The doors closed tight, leaving the room in silence as the three stood before the Council, even though Obi-wan was part of it. The only members physically there other than Kenobi were Yoda, Mace and Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Alright then," Mace said, turning to train his eyes upon the three. "Your assignment, then. It seems that there may be another droid factory on Geonosis. Small, we must have overlooked it."

"We occupy the planet, how could we have missed this?" Anakin scoffed.

"As I said, it's small. We must have overlooked it. We don't exactly occupy Geonosis as the Geonosians are quite unfriendly to us still, though we have retaken the planet. It doesn't appear we had as much control there as we thought, either, if they've been continuing droid production right under out noses," Mace finished, clearly agitated.

"Destroy this one as well, you must," Yoda nodded, and Anakin couldn't help thinking he had just stated the utter obvious.

"It'll probably take you at most three days, perhaps less, to get a sure position close enough to the factory where you can map out a plan. You three will be accompanied by Takumi Kamau and his Padawan," Ki-Adi-Mundi put it. "By the time you have a secure position, Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee shall join you."

At this point, Ahsoka and Anakin couldn't hide any traces of confusion. Before Anakin could say anything, Ahsoka spoke.

"Why so many Jedi, Masters?"

The Masters exchanged glances with one another, and even the holographic images of the others seemed a bit tense.

"We've had some… intelligence inform us that Count Dooku and General Grievous might be checking in with the factory to receive more droids in a couple days, about the time you guys will have probably located the factory and been settled," Plo Koon reported, blue form wavering slightly.

"So you think we might be able to take the Count and Grievous out," Anakin said, more a statement than a question.

"It's a hope," Mace put in.

"Alright then. Are we leaving later today, Masters?"

Ahsoka glanced around as Anakin asked the question. Though she had been on Coruscant for a bit of time now, she felt like she had just returned from a battle, though the last one had been the hunt down of Boba Fett and Aurra Sing. Recently, nothing had been heard about either though Boba was currently being held by the Jedi.

"Yes, we want you to arrive as soon as possible. If everything works out well, you might be able to destroy the factory before Count Dooku and Grievous arrive, resulting in one less thing to worry about," Ki-Adi-Mundi informed.

"Most likely not, will that happen. However, a chance there is," Yoda nodded, as if just trying to get something in. The green alien was leaning heavily on his grimer stick, despite being seated, and his eyes were darting between Anakin and Ahsoka. Ahsoka realized he was probably wondering if she had informed anyone her visions, yet.

The three nodded and headed from the room, obviously dismissed and done with the meeting.

As soon as they were in the hall, Rootie came bounding along, nearly colliding with Anakin in the process. She was grinning and bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Hey, Geonosis buddies," she grinned.

"You're Kamau's Padawan?" Ahsoka blinked.

"Yeah. Finally, I'm off to a new planet. I've only been to three my whole apprenticeship so far," Rootie declared, shrugging her shoulders.

Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-wan exchanged glances, Obi-wan's being the most amused. He chuckled lightly, but decided not to dash Rootie's joy by informing her of the boring, dust-bowl planet called Geonosis.

From behind Rootie came a tall, muscular man with a narrow chin and black beard. His long, jet black hair was pulled back, giving his face a more angular look, with high cheekbones and dark eyes. His brown attire reminded Ahsoka of something Bail Organa, a Senator she had seen once or twice, often wore.

"Hello, Master Kamau," Anakin greeted.

Ahsoka hated that even if they weren't council members, Anakin had to address elders as 'master'. It threw her off sometimes and reminded her how young he still was as a Jedi.

"Greetings, Anakin, Obi-wan," Kamau responded, his deep voice penetrating through the hallway. Despite how deep he sounded, a glint shone in his eyes. "Are you ready to prepare for our mission? I was debriefed earlier this morning so I could get a small amount of training with Rootie in. However, after informed that we were to be going on a mission to Geonosis, no training was done."

"That doesn't surprise me. However, it's good to plan ahead. If we all happen to take on Dooku and Grievous, it'll be good to have ready allies lest one of us be injured, or worse," Obi-wan smiled, watching Rootie beam with an amount of confidence that could have challenged Anakin's.

Ahsoka watched the exchange as it hit her. It was like a blow to the stomach. A punch to the gut. She didn't fall over, collapse, or faint, luckily, but she forgot to breathe momentarily and her head swam. She quickly in took a breath and tried to push the thoughts from her mind.

Her visions had involved only her, Barriss, and Anakin. Rootie, Kamau, Obi-wan, or Luminara had been no where in it, so they couldn't be close to happening...

"_But we should probably wait for some Jedi Knights," Barriss protested._

She recalled the scene from her vision. Obviously, Barriss had known there were more Jedi nearby which probably meant Kamau, Obi-wan, and Luminara. Which meant that her visions could be about to happen on Geonosis.

Ahsoka put on a fake smile, and continued to talk like nothing was wrong.

-Done!

I hope you guys don't mind Rootie and Kamau. They aren't going to be major parts, they're more characters for me to play off of. To help move things along. Obviously I created them. I don't normally like my OCs, but Rootie's enjoyable. She's probably going to just be comic relief…

And I'm extremely sorry if any of this is confusing or not right. I worked on this over a period of two days and was constantly distracted so my train of thought kept switching on me. I wanted to do the part where Ahsoka found out about Anakin and Padmé, though, just because I could and it'll play out later.

*-In one of the books I read, they spell it out completely as Annie and not just Ani… It's a habit I kind of adapted and that's how I write/type it out now.

And I hope my chapters will start getting longer after this. I have more elbow room once they leave for Geonosis on what they can do…

I hope you did enjoy it though.

Reviews and favorites loved. No flames, but the helpful criticism is a-okay.

Love,

Deyoxis


	3. Death's Effect

Chapter Three, dearies!

So, anyways, this chapter is dedicated to my neighbor, even though I never met her. She went out to her car in front of her house and got in, starting the engine and everything. A chef from the club in my neighborhood drove by and she looked like she was on her cell phone or something. When he returned forty minutes later, my neighbor was still in her car, slumped over the steering wheel. He called for help and my other neighbor, a doctor, came to help. He had to break open the window to get to her and tried CPR and everything. She was already gone. We believe it was a brain aneurysm but we're not entirely sure.

My friends and I returned from lunch in time to watch them load the body and take her away. It was extremely sickening and it was one of those things you couldn't watch, but had too. Like a car crash.

**Thanks to pluvia, CrazySmallLady, hoysterrule123, Queen, and des for reviewing!**

**Also... please vote in my poll located on my homepage. I used a lot of Rootie in this chapter and this poll will help me decide on how I will continue to use Kamau and Rootie in future chapters.**

Also, I edited some of the last chapter. I kept spelling Kamau as Kumau, and I changed 'hologram' to 'holoimage', because it sounds better. I also tried to find typos and errors and such but I'm not sure how well I did...

To the story!

**Chapter Three: Death's Effect**

Preparing for the trip was something most uneventful. Ahsoka was waiting on the _Resolute_ as the last of the supplies and things they believed would be needed were piled on. She waited in the main room, watching clones rush about. Among them included Rex and Kamau's main clone commander, Jockey. Ahsoka had soon learned that Jockey was much more serious than Rex and not up for easy conversation. So she steered clear of him, wondering how Jockey put up with Rootie.

Speaking of Rootie, the girl came bouncing through the door, ponytail bobbing away behind her. She seemed set on something, mouth set in a thin line and eyes unmoving from something. Ahsoka turned to try and find what she was looking at, but spotted nothing.

"We'll be leaving soon, Rootie," she tried, hating the silences that kept coming up. She wanted to keep hearing people talk. It kept her thoughts from wandering too far and disturbing the peace within her that she had managed to obtain.

Rootie tore her gaze away from what she was looking at and blinked at Ahsoka as if seeing the Togruta for the first time ever. She scratched her chin, closing her eyes momentarily and nodding. When her eyes opened back up, a grin spread across her face and her hands found her hips.

"Yes we will! Soon we'll be kicking some major droid butt, including General Grievous'!" Rootie declared, moving one hand to the hilt of her lightsaber.

Ahsoka winced. She couldn't help it. Thinking of Rootie fighting General Grievous or Count Dooku was worse than Barriss or Anakin fighting either. Despite her visions, Barriss and Anakin could hold their own. Rootie, still young, would probably be decapitated after three minutes. Ahsoka herself could barely handle General Grievous.

Turning to look out the transparisteel viewport of the ship, Ahsoka saw the vast expanse of stars and Coruscant glowing outside. The last of the ships loading supplies were docking or undocking and heading back to the busy planet. She relaxed, pushing General Grievous, the visions, and Count Dooku to the back of her mind.

Smiling, she looked back at Rootie.

"Of course."

Rootie was running her hands through her ponytail, attempting to detangle the knocks that had collected in her hair since her last brushing. Her green eyes focused, she merely nodded, too concentrated to respond at the moment.

Kamau, Obi-wan, and Anakin walked in with Rex and Jockey tailing them in that instant. Ahsoka couldn't help but notice the calm, smiling demeanor of Rex as opposed to Jockey's gruff, serious one. She wondered where Clone Commander Cody was, who was constantly with Obi-wan. Perhaps the council hadn't thought that many Clone Commanders or Captains would be necessary, which made sense.

"There you two are. Both of your prepared?" Kamau asked, though his eyes were trained mostly on his own Padawan.

Ahsoka nodded while Rootie sent him a thumbs up before continuing to scratch at her tangles. Kamau sighed at her, alerting her that she needed to be serious. Pulling her hands away, she beamed and nodded before saluting.

"Yes, sir!"

"Myrna…"

Rootie sighed, clearly aggravated by the use of her real name. Ahsoka stifled a chuckle and watched Obi-wan's amused expression. Anakin was shaking his head, arms crossed in thought. The other Padawan straightened up, bowed slightly, and put on the most serious look she could handle.

"Yes, Master."

"That's better," Kamau nodded. "You don't seem to realize the seriousness of the mission here, Rootie. This isn't practice or just some regular battle. This is General Grievous and Count Dooku. You're lucky to be going on this mission and don't be surprised if I don't let you participate in fighting either of them."

"But-"

"You're not ready for the likes of them, Rootie."

Kamau's voice was serious and edged. No trace of backing down to any plea Rootie might throw at him. That was when Ahsoka realized that not even she was ready to take on either. She had tried against General Grievous. Not her brightest move. If she was going to fight, she would certainly have to have one of the Jedi beside her.

"If we're ready to take off then, gentlemen and young ladies," Obi-wan suddenly put in, walking forward to where clones were beginning to fire up the engines of the _Resolute_.

"We're almost ready to make the jump to hyperspace, General," one clone reported, turning and nodding to Obi-wan in confirmation.

"About time we got some real action," Jockey muttered.

Rex smirked. "What, chasing down Separatists spies not a good enough job for you and your company?"

"It's okay, but these are real Separatist scum we're going after. The more action, the better."

"Actually, we'd prefer less action, Jockey. The sooner this situation is handled, the better is the way to put it," Kamau interjected, but Jockey paid little attention, if any, to his general.

"Lets get going," Anakin announced, moving after Obi-wan and standing beside the elder man.

Ahsoka and Rootie went and stood alongside them. Ahsoka spotted Rootie folding her arms and taking on a serious expression. Once again, her focus found something out in space that Ahsoka couldn't find. The Togruta stared out, wondering if what Rootie was seeing would jump out at her, but nothing ever happened. She was still trying to find what Rootie was seeing when they made the jump to hyperspace, startling Ahsoka and causing her to crash backward to the ground.

"Way to go, Snips," Anakin chuckled, raising an eyebrow and holding out a hand to help her up.

She took it and was pulled back to her feet. She noticed Rootie's face had gone from serious to concerned, but remained fixed on a certain spot, despite that all they could see out the window was the blue slashing of stars rushing by.

"You okay, Kid?"

"Fine, Rex," Ahsoka said, releasing Anakin's hand and waving him off.

Jockey growled under his breath and headed over to where Kamau was messing with some controls. The two were soon in some discussion that Ahsoka knew she could care less about.

"It's not like anyone to be so caught off guard when jumping into hyperspace, young one," Obi-wan stated pointedly.

"I know," Ahsoka groaned, agitation now clear in her voice. She crossed her arms and glared at the three men looking at her cautiously. "You don't have to stare me down."

"Are you sure everything's alright, Snips?" Anakin tried.

"Uh, I'm going to go check on the men, sirs," Rex put in when Ahsoka only nodded in response. "I'll check back in later."

"Is there anything you need to tell us, Ahsoka?" Obi-wan pried. His gaze narrowed, locking onto the Padawan's.

Ahsoka fidgeted under his gaze. Her crossed arms uncrossed themselves and went to her sides, the fingers wiggling in discomfort. She didn't look away, however, and nodded once more. Standing straighter she added, "I'm fine. Promise. I was trying to find what Rootie was looking at and didn't notice the jump to hyperspace."

At the mention of her name, Rootie twirled around, saluting. Her blond hair slapped against her neck and her saluted hand came down quickly to scratch the locks away. Noting the looks of confusion on the face of her comrades, Rootie cocked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is you were staring off into the distance like a mindless zombie instead of hopping up and down like expected," Ahsoka snorted.

Now it was Rootie's turn to fidget.

"I… sensed a disturbance in the Force…"

"I didn't feel anything," Anakin pointed out mildly.

"That doesn't mean much, Anakin. Kamau told me that Rootie's sense in the Force is exceedingly accurate and that she has sensed even the smallest of dangers he couldn't. It might not be anything that will truly affect us, which is why we can't feel it. It's one of her strengths apparently."

Anakin and Ahsoka glanced at Obi-wan, who nodded gravely.

"Yeah," Rootie shrugged. "What I lack in tactical and physical strength I make up in sensational strength or something. At least, that's what Master Kamau tells me."

"Can you figure it out, Rootie?" Anakin questioned.

"Uh…"

"Generals!"

The whirr of the door to the bridge opening and the voice of Rex split the tension in the air and broke Rootie off from saying anything further. Everyone in the room wheeled to look at him, Kamau and Jockey even breaking off from what they were doing to inspect the clone.

"One of the clones… He's just been found lying on the floor… dead!"

"Dead?"

Ahsoka wasn't sure who shouted that, she had been so caught up and surprised.

"Yeah. We tried some emergency tactics, CPR and such, but it's too late. He was already gone," Rex responded, head nodding solemnly. "It was Hunter, sir. One of our most loyal men…"

"The Force," Rootie whispered.

"What?" Ahsoka muttered back.

"It has calmed down. That must have been the disturbance," the blond replied, sounding almost defeated. "I should have done something sooner… told someone sooner…"

Ahsoka had never seen Rootie look defeated. Green eyes glazed, staring hard at the ground. Crestfallen and broken, almost like she had fought a whole battle by herself only to lose in the end because she went too far. Over something as minor as one clone. Ahsoka didn't like the thought of losing clones either. They were nice and respectful. She sure would be upset if they lost Rex, but she had never let the pain get to her that badly.

"It's one clone, Rootie. What could you have done?" Ahsoka sighed.

"I know clones are replaceable, Ahsoka, even if it does take a couple years. However, you can never replace a loyal soldier. I've been on a couple missions with Hunter. He was a great clone and an even better comrade."

The coldness in Rootie's eyes chilled Ahsoka, but the look passed and in returned the upset Rootie, looking confused and hopeless. It killed Ahsoka to see her friend this way. She couldn't help but be glad it wasn't Barriss or Anakin, however.

"Show us to him," Kamau suddenly rumbled, interrupting Rootie and Ahsoka's exchange. "Let us make sure this is not the work of the Separatist."

Rex nodded before turning stiffly and leading the way. The group followed closely, the Jedi's hands lingering close to the hilts of their lightsabers, eyes darting slightly, and feelings shifting through the Force, searching for trouble.

At first, Ahsoka questioned the nervousness from everyone about the death of a simple clone. Though it made Ahsoka uneasy as well, it didn't sound much like a Separatist trap. More than one clone would have probably had their life taken if it was, but it was only one. A shiver running down her spine only made her more restless, but she soon discovered how tangible everyone's thoughts were.

Only Jockey, Obi-wan, and Kamau gave away nothing and they came off as the calmest though still a bit unnerved. They were obviously the most situated right now, ignoring the unease from herself, Rex, Anakin, and Rootie.

Rootie's thoughts were the easiest to decipher. Worry for her fallen comrade, despair at the loss of a friend. Even more was the unease of how it happened. How easily it seemed that the clone was to be found on the floor, dead. Never to breathe another breath again.

Ahsoka had to turn from Rootie's thoughts. She tried Rex and found similar on goings in his mind. Worry, pain, confusion, and turmoil that there was something in the ship that could take more of his brothers' lives and possibly even his life, were thoughts dancing through his head. She also caught the faintest belief that he was worried for them, the Jedi. Though it left quickly, he was honestly not too worried about them.

Anakin's mind was such a mess that it nearly gave Ahsoka a headache just concentrating. So many things whirred by that Ahsoka had no time to take them in before she got a sharp jab in the ribs by Rootie's elbow.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ahsoka hissed softly.

"I can feel you in the Force. You shouldn't be shifting through people's mind like that," Rootie responded, annoyance in her voice clear but not enough to worry Ahsoka that the girl was truly mad at her.

"Sorry, I'm just worried is all."

"I know," Rootie nodded.

"In here. There's no one there currently but Hunter and Commander Cody," Rex reported, stopping and motioning toward a door.

So Cody was here.

"Alright, thank you, Rex," Obi-wan nodded, giving a grim smile.

The door whizzed open and, inside, they found Cody sitting on a bottom bunk, the unmoving body at his feet. The Commander looked up and watched the reaction of the Jedi intently, though his own face hid anything he was feeling.

As soon as Ahsoka saw the body, she felt like everything caved in. She had seen hundreds of bodies before, but most as blood and mud splayed on the armor. Ashes from blaster bolts or dents from fights were always evident, but Hunter's uniform was fresh and clean. No dents or marks could be seen. His face was soft and he looked merely like he was sleeping. It was sickening, to think that he was actually dead despite the peace clearly settled on his features.

"Generals," Cody greeted, standing up. "I've been trying to discover the reason behind the sudden death. I don't believe there was any foul play or Separatists involved. I've come to the conclusion it was possibly a heart attack, stroke, or even a brain aneurysm."

"That would make sense," Kamau nodded. "I actually talked to Hunter before boarding. Said he had a headache and that's why he went to lie down instead of helping load supplies. I'm betting on a brain aneurysm."

"Brain anaprism?" Rootie blinked.

"Aneurysm," Ahsoka corrected.

"It's bleeding within your brain from a ruptured artery," Obi-wan supplied, scratching at his chin thoughtfully. "I'm surprised such a thing happened. You don't hear much of this happening to clones, if it has happened at all. I would have thought the Kaminos found a way to prevent most cases like this in the cloning process."

"Well, there's always a flaw with at least one, Master," Anakin pointed out, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "Upsetting to admit, but true."

"Well, better to have happened now than during an important time in the war," Jockey added sourly.

Kamau nodded agreement. "Sadly this is true. Now, Captain Rex and Captain Jockey, would the two of you mind disposing of the body? We don't really want it here on the ship. I'd like to talk to you, Commander Cody."

"Yes, General," the three clones echoed.

"May I join you? We could have a nice cup of tea," Obi-wan smiled, clasping his hands behind his back and nodding.

"Please do, Master Kenobi."

Rex and Jockey quickly got to it, while Cody trailed Obi-wan and Kamau out from the room. Soon, it was just Ahsoka and Rootie left, standing in the room feeling like unimportant idiots as Anakin excused himself to meditate.

"Uhh…" Rootie mused.

Ahsoka felt sick. The whole time as she watched the body leave, she couldn't help but hear Rootie's words echoing in her mind. They gave her a headache and she, herself about laid down on the bed. She didn't, however, thinking of how Hunter had gone to take a nap and never woken up.

"_I should have done something sooner… told someone sooner…"_

Rootie's words drummed like a solid beat in her mind, reminding her of her own predicament. She needed to tell someone her visions before it was too late. It was becoming clear now that she had to put her own sorrow and pride behind to just let them know the truth. Perhaps Obi-wan and Yoda and all were right. They could prevent it then.

Thinking about it made the queasy feeling worse. She didn't even know who she could tell. She wouldn't tell Kamau, Cody, or Jockey, she didn't know them well enough. Perhaps Obi-wan or Rootie. Both were easy to talk to and weren't involved in the visions. She couldn't tell Anakin. She didn't want him to know. She wanted to help him, not worry him. Rex wouldn't know what to do.

Thinking about it sent her head reeling. She didn't notice the floor was coming toward her until Rootie tried to snatch her arm and screamed out her name. Ahsoka blacked out before she hit the ground.

* * *

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka! Wake up, Ahsoka, Anakin won't stop pestering me!"

Rootie's voice broke the blackness that had become almost comforting to the Togruta. Her head ached dully, but upon opening her eyes, it blazed painfully. The bright light of the medical bay was nearly blinding and she instantly shut her eyes again.

"Ahsoka!"

This time it was Anakin who spoke and she felt a hand brush her shoulder. Gloved, so it wasn't Rootie's hand for sure. The hand rested there until Ahsoka dared to open her eyes again. Adjusting, she let out a sigh of annoyance, feeling extremely foolish suddenly for passing out like that. Anakin would fuss and probably think her not ready to take on the factory and especially not Count Dooku or Grievous.

"What happened, Ahsoka?" Anakin prompted as soon as Ahsoka was sitting up. His hand remained firm on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure. I haven't eaten in a while," Ahsoka lied. "I guess that plus the upcoming mission and Hunter's body just all kind of got to me. He looked like he was only sleeping. It was rather disturbing."

The second half of her story wasn't a lie.

"Well, I have to say it was rather unnerving to be disrupted from my meditation by Rootie screaming you were dead…"

Ahsoka looked over at Rootie, who shrugged. The smile on the girl's face told Ahsoka that Rootie was pretty much back to her old self. Hunter was gone from the girl's mind and knowing that Ahsoka was alive provided the last idea Rootie needed to be extremely perky again.

That was what Ahsoka realized made Rootie a good Jedi, or at least Jedi Padawan. She moved on quickly. She took life in stride and really concentrated on the Force. Rootie trusted her life to the Force and, therefore, could pull off her unusual sense of the world.

"Well, I'm not dead, Master," Ahsoka tried.

Anakin smiled and nodded. He seemed to visibly relax, the wrinkle lines of worry on his forehead smoothing out. He withdrew his hand for a moment, but didn't make to get up or leave. His eyes scanned her over Ahsoka, who twiddled her hands patiently, waiting for her master to get up and leave. She feared Rootie might leave first, but she wanted the other Padawan to stay and talk to her.

She had already determined that it wasn't Anakin she would be telling.

"Alright, then. Stay and relax for a bit, though. I'll check on you later and tell you when you can leave."

"But-"

"No arguing with me, Snips."

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka concurred, though reluctantly. She wasn't a youngling anymore, why did he treat her like one sometimes?

Anakin stood, hesitated, before finally leaving.

That was when Rootie stood up to leave as well. Ahsoka grabbed her wrist, however, and yanked her back onto the bed.

"I need to talk to you," the Togruta announced.

"Okay, okay, you could have just said so," Rootie chuckled, freeing her wrist from Ahsoka's grip. She pulled her legs up onto the bed and sat cross-legged, staring at Ahsoka with her eager green eyes.

"Okay, well… it happened a while ago…"

So Ahsoka launched into the story. Starting with her first vision, through the second, and on up until her fainting, explaining everything that had bugged her and everything she had felt and the worries that plagued her. She found that getting it all off was the best thing ever. Like she had been carrying a whole starcruiser on her shoulders and was finally managing to heave it off. Or at least had someone else to help her hold it up. She felt her body relaxing and was able to genuinely smile. She had never seen Rootie so alert and listening. The girl was almost leaning forward, as if she was literally trying to be on the edge of a seat, though she wasn't really sitting on one.

When finished, Rootie merely sat there for a moment.

Then, "Wow, that sucks…"

"I know, right?"

"I bet it felt great to finally tell someone," Rootie grinned.

"You have _no_ idea," Ahsoka nodded.

Suddenly Rootie's face fell.

"Ahsoka… we're going off to fight General Grievous and Dooku right now. Anakin will be there and Barriss is meeting us. That could mean…" Rootie trailed, biting her lip. She subconsciously grabbed her blond ponytail and began to try and rid it of the knots again. She struggled and Ahsoka leaned forward to help.

"I know," Ahsoka sighed softly, yanking free a knot. "This is one fine mess…"

-That be this chapter, luffs.

Hope you didn't mind it. It wasn't really much until the end, when Ahsoka finally told someone about her visions. Perhaps she should have told someone a little older and experience though, hm...? Hehe.

Anyways, pardon any grammatical or spelling errors. I swear I read this over, but I'm really good at missing things. In my yearbook, in giant letters, it said 'cross the country team' instead of 'the cross country team' and I never noticed until my teacher pointed it out...

Also, VOTE IN THE POLL!

Feedback is greatly, greatly appreciated.

I also want to know if any of you have suggestions. Am I ruining someone's character, is Rootie too annoying, do I need more Anakin/Ahsoka friendship in there...? All ideas are welcome and taken into account. If I can make it work, I'd most likely do it. I love taking on challenges, especially ones made by other authors and I respect ideas greatly. It's all loved, m'dears.

I think that's all that's need to be said...?

Reviews and favorites are always loved.

Rootie will give you a hug if you do! (And, yes, I love her name too, hehe...)

Love,

Deyoxis


	4. The Coming

So, out of all three people that voted (thanks to you guys!), only one voter didn't seem too fond of Kamau and Rootie, haha. No worries, Kamau's only there because he's Rootie's mentor, and Rootie's not quite as important from here on out.

**Thanks for the favs/alerts! Also, thanks to jedipadawan123, homeworkhurtstrees, pluvia, Zany, Queen, and Mrs. Kenobi for reviewing!**

**Zany: **The reason for me using Geonosis is because it's a planet I'm pretty familiar with from the first three movies (which I've seen) and the TV show. The only other ones I really know well are Tatooine, Coruscant, Alderaan, and Ansion. I can't really see a factory on any of those, so… I think you get my gist, haha.

For those hoping for more Anakin/Ahsoka awesomesauce, I hope I can please you. (And, never fear, Queen, Barriss will be here soon!)

**Chapter Four: The Coming**

The arrival to Geonosis would be soon. Ahsoka and Rootie had barely seen each other in that time. Kamau had brought some training lightsabers along and was working Rootie as hard as he dared to push her before a battle. Anakin was mostly with Obi-wan, Cody, Rex, and Jockey, coming up with battle plans and ways to destroy the factory. Ahsoka was there as often as her tired mind could manage, but her master was constantly sending her to get some rest before the battle.

Since Hunter's death, the visions had been plaguing her over and over again when she tried to sleep. Despite the relentless assaults, she continued to attempt sleep until she could get through them without flinching. Though the journey to Geonosis wasn't terribly long, it felt like forever as Ahsoka constantly woke up, joined the meeting, and then attempted to sleep again.

Her trials paid off because she felt much more rested, despite sagging with defeat of seeing the pain of the visions playing one too many times. Better than being completely tired, she deducted.

"Dropping from hyperspace, Generals."

"Excellent timing. We still got about two days until Grievous and Dooku show up," Anakin grinned.

"Yes. About a day to land safely, considering they're prepared to defend the factory, and about a day to destroy the factory, considering things go smoothly," Obi-wan coughed, clearly not as excited.

"Exactly," Anakin pointed.

"Honestly, Anakin, you think every single thing is going to be simple, don't you. We haven't even come up with a plan on destroying the factory. Using the catacombs is probably not going to work this time and I doubt they're going to let us march in and just blow it up."

Rex, Cody, and Jockey exchanged looks as Anakin merely shrugged, still beaming. Ahsoka eyed him warily from where she stood nearby.

"We should go get Kamau and Rootie and prepare to land," Obi-wan said after a moment of awkward silence.

"I'll get them, Generals," Jockey offered, leaving before anyone could object.

"Well, then, Cody and Rex, go gather all the rest of the men not at the hangar and we'll head for the ships," Obi-wan ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Cody nodded and led Rex from the room.

Ahsoka filed after her master and his former master toward the hanger to launch. They walked in silence, but this one wasn't awkward. However, it did make Ahsoka feel uncomfortable. It was then that the importance of the situation weighed down on her shoulders. Small factory or not, it needed to be taken out. Even more important was the hope of taking out Dooku and Grievous. That could, without a doubt, change the tide of the war.

They stopped outside a transporter that would take them down to the surface of the planet. In one piece, hopefully. There, they waited for the others to arrive and chatted idly, trying to prepare mentally for the battle.

"Ready, Ahsoka?"

"When am I not ready, Master? You know I'm always prepared in case I have to save your butt," she responded, looking up at Anakin with raised eyes. She smirked, pushing all tiredness from her mind to focus on her master.

"I wonder where you get that attitude from," Obi-wan muttered, but both caught it.

Though Ahsoka laughed, Anakin shrugged.

"Hey, your butt needed saving lots of times, too. However, Ahsoka, my butt has not needed saving that much."

"What about that time-"

Ahsoka didn't get to finish as Anakin snapped his head around and shouted, "Welcome back, Rex!"

"Ugh, typical," Ahsoka muttered.

"And us," Rootie waved, bouncing over with Kamau on her heels. Jockey and Cody soon followed in after along with the rest of the clones that hadn't already been in the hanger.

"And you guys as well," Anakin nodded when Rootie came to a halt beside them. He cocked his head. "Master Kamau must not have worked you hard enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rootie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Anyways," Obi-wan cut in, "it's safest if we all split up. Anakin and Ahsoka together, Kamau and Rootie, and I'll just stick with Commander Cody in a separate transporter. Take your respective Captains."

"Of coarse, Master," Anakin smirked, placing a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "I mean, Ahsoka could go with Master Kamau, but she'd miss me too much."

"What's that supposed to mean, Skyguy!"

"Though we won't have to worry about that anytime soon. Come on, Snips, we're taking, uh, this one," Anakin declared, pointing out a transporter and heading toward it.

Ahsoka, not sure if she was offended or amused, stomped after him, deciding to go for the annoyed impression. She heard Rootie scoff behind her, but didn't glance back as everyone began to file onto a ship. She stepped up beside her master and felt clones rush in around her, barking orders and readying blasters. She reached up, taking hold of the hook so she wouldn't topple over when the ship took off.

She looked up, giving her master her classic smile whenever they stood together in a transporter. Anakin's mouth twitched before he finally grinned back, seeming to relax, like he was tense from something. She hadn't noticed it earlier, but now that she thought about it, he had seemed a bit off. Maybe he was more worried than he let on.

The sounds of the ships rumbling to life made Ahsoka close her eyes. When she thought about it, she realized that this could be the last fight with her master. She hadn't seen him die in her visions, but who knew what would happen when they tried to rescue Barriss. Even worse, what would happen along with if they failed to rescue Barriss…

Ahsoka shook her head. She couldn't think about that. Barriss would live and everyone would be fine. The visions were a warning, that didn't mean they would come true. As Master Yoda said, the future is always in motion, and many futures there could be.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin questioned, elbowing her with his free hand.

"Sorry, Master. Just thinking," she responded calmly, betraying nothing. She even managed to smile again, despite the storm raging inside her.

"You, thinking? I thought we went over this earlier. I'm rubbing off on you, which means you shouldn't be thinking quite as much as doing," he teased.

"Well, it's a good thing I am thinking, because otherwise we'd both be dead, then."

"Ah, Snips. So much to learn, my young Padawan."

Ahsoka snorted. That was the best comeback he could think of?

"Nearing the planet's surface, General," the clone steering reported. Ahsoka had barely noticed they had taken off.

"Good. Follow Master Obi-wan and Commander Cody's ship. They should be leading," Anakin ordered.

"Yes, General."

"Did we ever come up with a plan of attack, Sir, or are we just 'winging it'?" Rex suddenly questioned, nearly surprising Ahsoka from her skin. She had totally forgotten the Captain was with them, and hadn't even seen him board. Man, she was out of it.

"A little of both," Anakin responded, shrugging.

"Brilliant, Sir…"

"Are you ready, boys?" Ahsoka questioned, deciding to try and rally the troops. It helped her feel like her old self again as well. She should really not let anything get to her too deeply.

"We were born ready, General," one clone responded, nodding his helmeted head.

"We'll trash those clankers and their stupid factory," another pitched.

"Yeah, I bet they'll be wishing they had just been made scrap metal to begin with."

Some cheers and, soon, the clones were exchanging banter about the Separatists' forces. Ahsoka laughed, shaking her head, and she caught a glint in her Master's eye. Even Rex seemed to be beaming, cheering up by seeing Ahsoka to her sort-of old self.

"We're landing soon… If I may, General, we aren't under attack or anything… Does that seem right?" the pilot questioned, glancing back momentarily.

"No… not really," Anakin mused.

No one but Ahsoka, Anakin, and Rex seemed to have heard. The rest of the clones were getting ready, firing each other up, and raising the spirit to a level Ahsoka thought it might break the transporter.

A thud.

They had landed. The dim red light flashed green and the doors flew open to the dusty planet. The clones rolled and darted out, taking cover instantly. Ahsoka fled after her master to hide behind a large boulder. Silence greeted them. It echoed out across the land and the clones peered up, expecting blaster fire. Nothing.

"Uh, General?" one clone inquired.

Anakin glanced down at Ahsoka, who shrugged, unsure of what to say or think. That was when she felt it. A jolt. It was strong and, obviously, in the Force. It made her shiver. She noticed Anakin's expression drop. He felt it to.

"A trap…" Anakin muttered, leaning closer to the boulder they were standing by.

Ahsoka leaned forward to. She could hear it like a low hum. Only it wasn't a hum. It was a beep. Annoyingly, it was increasing…

"A trap!" Anakin shouted, louder. "Get down!"

That was when Ahsoka felt his weight flung upon her. They crashed the floor and she felt her body protest with pain after hitting the hard, sandy ground. She heard the explosion, then felt it. Anakin's weight increased as he held her down and debris were thrown against his back.

More explosions rang.

It felt like hours before Ahsoka's ears stopped ringing and Anakin moved off her. The dust was settling around them and had coated everyone in an orange, gritty layer. The clones were slowly getting to their feet and Anakin pulled Ahsoka up.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?"

Anakin nodded, dusting off his sleeves a bit. He looked around.

Only two clones weren't standing back up.

"I hope the others are alright," Rex said, walking over with most of the clones.

Blasters held up, they grouped, scoping the area. It was obvious someone had to be around to know to set off the bombs. Ahsoka pulled out her lightsaber and the green blade flickered to life, followed by Anakin's blue one. Back to back, their heads whipped about and they felt in the Force to try and figure out where their enemies were.

Looking in the distance, Ahsoka saw that the factory was, indeed, small compared to the last one. It didn't stand near as high or looked anything intricate like the other one. One spire was the only thing that really stood out.

That was when they heard the sounds of Geonosians, clones, and droids engaging in battle. In was a bit off in the distance. A cry of warning alerted Anakin and Ahsoka's group that it was Obi-wan and Commander Cody's dispatch that was under attack.

"Anakin."

Anakin looked at his comlink. Obi-wan's voice and the sounds of blaster fire were clear on the other end of it. He disengaged his lightsaber as well as Ahsoka.

"They sprang a good trap, but we're holding well. Kamau and Rootie are on their way to help us. You and Ahsoka find a good area where we can set base and plan our attacks from there. We'll finish off these scumbags."

"Yes, Master," Anakin responded, sounding obviously disappointed.

Ahsoka blinked, wondering why their group wasn't under attack. Maybe the Separatists hadn't been quite as prepared for this many Jedi to come. That sure sounded reasonable, considering the Separatists wouldn't know that they knew Grievous and Dooku were coming.

"Come on, Ahsoka, over here," Anakin muttered and signaled for everyone to follow.

They moved together in a spread-out group, twisting around rocks, craning their heads, and looking out for any sign of danger. Ahsoka followed behind her master, nearly colliding into him when he stopped.

"Master?"

"Did you hear Rex?"

"General!"

"Now I did," Ahsoka exclaimed.

The two Jedi weaved their way toward the sound of their Captain's voice. When they came out into a clearing, they found Rex and a couple other clones looking around the area with interest.

There was a long line of rock formations separating the large, clear space from the small factory. The formations made good cover and could hide the camp from most enemy fire or spying. The back was exposed easily, but it would be hard to sneak around and attack from behind anyways. It was a good area for camp.

"Nice work, Rex," Anakin grinned.

After some time of waiting and Anakin messing with things, Obi-wan and the others managed to re-group. Minimal casualties luckily, making it a pretty successful landing. More ships were able to come from the _Resolute_, bringing more clones and droid units.

"Hey, Artooie," Ahsoka greeted as the little droid whizzed past to stand by Anakin.

Her master placed a hand on the astromech droid and petted it almost like a living creature. She found that odd about him, but never questioned it. Currently it was just her, Anakin, and Artoo gathered together, but they would be joined by the other Jedi momentarily.

"Thanks, Master."

Anakin blinked, surprised when Ahsoka spoke. He turned, giving her a questioning glance.

"For protecting me from the bomb. Now you just gotta' rescue me a couple more times and we'll be even," she added slyly.

Anakin chuckled. "I should have expected you to say that. I'd like to point out that I've saved your butt a couple times myself. We're probably even, if I'm not ahead."

"Yeah right, Master!"

Artoo seemed to beep in agreement. Now Ahsoka found herself patting the droid, smirking up at Anakin. She shrugged. "Two against one, Master."

"Now, Snips, lets not-"

"Bickering again, are we?" Obi-wan cut in. He, Commander Cody, Kamau, Rex, and Jockey stood waiting for Anakin and Ahsoka to turn their attention to them.

"No, Master, of coarse not," Anakin supplied.

"Where's Rootie?" Ahsoka asked, cocking her head.

"Finishing up some medical inspection. She was knocked back when a shot clone hit her and she received a good bump to the head. The girl needs some more weight on her…" Kamau grunted, shaking his head lightly. He, himself, was very broad-shouldered and though he wasn't taller, he had much more muscle than Obi-wan, making the Jedi Master look smaller than he was. Kamau was even older than Obi-wan, but had actually refused being a Council member. No one was entirely sure why and he wouldn't explain.

"That aside," Obi-wan started, "we still need to consider how we're going to take out that factory."

"While we were waiting for you guys to finish fighting, Master, I discovered something both annoying and useful after managing to run a scan over the area," Anakin started. He summoned up a holoimage of the factory, showing that it really wasn't quite as small as it appeared. "Most of the factory's underground, where the catacombs normally are."

"Blast," Cody muttered.

"However, that means all we have to do is take out the part above ground and it will all fall in on itself, won't it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Maybe. Some support structures might also be underground holding it up, though. But that won't matter. There's a support spire running up through the middle to the top. It's the spire that we can see here above ground. If we can destroy the middle of that spire, then the building will for sure cave in. However, it's just as risky as when you and Barriss went through the catacombs, if not riskier. You'll have to take the front door to get the middle and they won't be keen on just inviting anyone in."

"So, we're going to need another big distraction," Obi-wan nodded.

"Ahsoka and I can handle that," Anakin tried.

"No, they'll notice real quickly if Kamau, Rootie, and I aren't there, considering we were just fighting them. They're less likely to look for Padawans over Jedi, but if we send Ahsoka and Rootie this time, they'll probably know to look for them when they see you and Kamau fighting. No. They haven't seen you or Ahsoka, yet. I do think you two should go to destroy it," Obi-wan said, quickly putting down Anakin's offer.

"Alright, Master."

"How shall we keep them distracted, Master Kenobi?" Kamau mused.

Obi-wan opened his mouth to respond when Rootie came jumping from the other side of the rock formation. Kamau's face changed from calm to agitated and he stared down his apprentice as she came running up. A bandage was wrapped loosely around her head, some blood covering one side. She pulled it off as she approached, showing the red spot now dirtying her blond hair.

"Rootie, what were you doing over there?" Kamau demanded, dark eyes hardening dangerously.

Rootie was huffing slightly, but glanced between the Jedi and clones before looking back toward the factory. She pointed, and everyone's gazes followed her finger. The form of a ship was looming back beyond the factory. Ahsoka sucked in a breath and heard some of the others curse.

"Blast…" Obi-wan muttered.

"That's not who we think it is, is it?" Ahsoka moaned hopefully.

"Some of the clones and I tried to get a better look without being seen…" Rootie started.

"Damn it. Grievous and Dooku are early," Anakin voiced for everyone.

-Ohmygosh a curse word! Aren't I just devious?

Nah, not really… In all honesty, though, I don't like cursing, but it suited the mood well.

Sorry this took a while… Swim meets, work, and friends take up time. However, it's summer. Can't spend it all on the computer working on this, though I wouldn't mind it in some ways.

I feel like this chapter was… too quick. There wasn't any actual fighting, though there was fighting, so I feel it was more boring, if anything. I'm planning on having much, much more action coming in the chapters here on out. So, hope I didn't bore you to tears or anything. Please tell me if I did any of the sequence wrong or something about the plan doesn't make sense. I want to be able to fix it so people aren't reading and thinking, 'lolwhut?'.

Review, fave, alert, or at least just read. I'm almost at 1000 hits, which is major for me. It wasn't until after I finished my very first story that I got over 1000 hits on something. My one-shots aren't even close.

Though I still can celebrate. Most reviews I've had on a story already! Luff goes out to you all! And keep any suggestions and stuff coming if I'm sucking in some spot. I'd rather be corrected than write everything wrong…

Love,

Deyoxis


	5. The Plan

Whew... Sorry I took so long to update. I hope this fairly long chapter and fighting make up for it!

If you wish to know my excuses, I went to the beach and also a Youth Gathering in New Orleans.

**Thanks to all favs/reviews/alerts! Much love and cookies go out to you!**

**Stephanie Skywalker:** Yay! You got an account! I'm a Stephanie too, only my name's spelled Stefanie.

Ah-hem.

On with the story.

**Chapter Five: The Plan**

"Are you out of radar?" Obi-wan questioned the comlink, communicating with those still left on the _Resolute_. His brow was furrowed and the others watched patiently.

"Yes, General," the voice responded and Ahsoka heard Rootie let out the breath that she had been holding.

Cutting off the connection, Obi-wan glanced up, looking more relieved. "Unless they've spotted us here on the ground, then, they hopefully have no idea that we're here other than those who ambushed us. They can not report back, though, as all the droids were cut down. Now that just poses our new problems… We need to somehow get the factory destroyed quicker and not let General Grievous or Dooku escape."

"I shall try to contact Luminara, let her know the situation. If we're lucky, they'll be ready to leave immediately and have completed their current task," Kamau nodded, turning and leaving the rest to their thoughts.

Ahsoka felt like they were left in ages of silence. Obi-wan and Anaking were pacing while Rootie was sitting on a rock, thumbling with the bandage she had removed from her head. The Togruta glanced between the three before moving over to Anakin and tapping him on the shoulder. He wheeled around so fast that he nearly knocked her over.

"Yes, Ahsoka?" he said, sounding almost annoyed.

"Sorry, Master… I was just thinking. If we want to make sure that General Grievous and Dooku don't escape, why don't we just take out their ship?"

"It's not that simple, Snips… We'd start a battle right here over land and that's more of a mess than anything. The only way would be to take out the engine or make it crash or something like that. That involves being on the inside, though…" Anakin mused, waving her idea off before suddenly bringing it back. "Unless that's exactly what we do!"

"Pardon me, Anakin, but I don't think General Grievous and Dooku will allow us to waltz in onto their ship and take down the engine or something of the like," Obi-wan reported.

"Dooku and the General are bound to leave the ship and head to the factory at one point. They'll want to check things out. With nothing but the stupid droids guarding and leading the ship, it'll be cake," Anakin responded.

"For you, perhaps," Obi-wan sighed, scratching at his beard.

Kamau returned and his presence had Rootie jumping from the rock and rushing to stand by Ahsoka, not wanting to look like she had just completely ignored everything. Ahsoka doubted she had, but she certainly wasn't in the previous conversation.

"Luminara and Barriss report that they can be here by tomorrow at the latest. Late afternoon," he grumbled.

"This works fine, Master," Anakin responded, excitement in his voice. "We wait for Grievous and Dooku to head to the factory which will probably be before nightfall. While it's night, I can take my Starfighter and sneak about the ship to try and take out the engines. Perhaps you and Ahsoka could find a way to enter the factory and as soon as it's dawn, Master Kamau and Rootie launch an attack, creating the diversion. If we can time this all right, then we can have the factory destroyed before Master Luminara and Barriss even arrive. Should General Grievous and Dooku survive the destruction, then all of us will be here to fight them."

As the plan sunk in, Ahsoka struggled. If they went through with this, Anakin would be on that ship alone. However, in her vision, Grievous and Dooku were with Anakin. In Anakin's plan, the two would be in the factory. So, perhaps it was not so soon. Managing to relax, she realized that she hadn't really thought over the plan which was probably going to be discussed in three… two… one…

"It's dangerous. Risky. Stupid. However, it's the only plan we got and it's possible, unfortunately," Obi-wan muttered.

"I'm afraid all other ideas will be similar to it. It's also the only idea that involves a way to keep both General Grievous and Dooku stuck here on Geonosis… if only for a short while," Kamau added.

"I don't like it, Masters," Rootie added honestly.

"I don't either, Rootie, but we might just have to go with it. Nightfall is still a bit from now, but it'll be just enough time to get us set up. Kamau, you and Rootie can go prepare your troops and inform them of the upcoming mission. Also, get Anakin's Starfighter ready. He'll need to sit, watch, and make sure that Grievous and Dooku do leave for the factory," Obi-wan began to instruct. As he received headnods from each person, he finally turned to Ahsoka. "We'll be the ones invading the factory so we should try to find the best route to take to get to the center room and spire without being noticed."

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka sighed, not fond of the idea like Rootie. She didn't like the idea of Anakin going alone, but he was the best pilot there and would have a greater chance of succeeding alone without anybody else to worry about.

The group split respectively, Ahsoka trailing Obi-wan to a place where they could look over the holoimage of the factory. Now that she could really see it, there weren't many side rooms. The large spire went right through a huge chamber that expanded from the bottom of the factory down below the earth, to the high spiral that stuck way above. You passed through a couple rooms and hallways to get there but that was about it other than other rooms off around the back.

"There's not many options to take, Master," Ahsoka stated dryly, glancing up at Obi-wan.

"No there isn't… We're probably going to have to just base our adventure off of the safest route we find when we get inside."

"Winging it, Master?"

"I've learned from the best," Obi-wan chuckled, speaking of Anakin.

"I can believe that, Master."

* * *

It was time to depart. Anakin stood there, looking over at Obi-wan and Ahsoka, the only two still awake. Kamau and Rootie had to retire early so that they could launch the attack as soon as possible when they awoke. Obi-wan and Ahsoka were going to find a spot to camp safely as close to the factory as possible until they saw an opening to slip in, hopefully, unnoticed.

Obi-wan showed nothing on his face, but Ahsoka struggled to hide the worry from her eyes. Anakin could see it easily and she looked away to try and cover it more. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, Snips. You and Obi-wan will have that factory in smithereens soon and I'll be in and out as quickly as I can," he smiled, trying to ease her fear. Normally, he'd be worried, but he wasn't. He was ready for this. He was the best pilot. The best Jedi.

"I know, Master. Be careful, though, okay?" she muttered, managing to look back up at him.

He couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret for doing this to her. He had come to realize that Ahsoka had adapted something he had never been able to rid himself of. Forming attachments. He could see she didn't want him to go, and thinking about her worry made him want to stay to ease her pain. But he couldn't. He had to do this. For them all. For Padmé. No, now was not the time to dwell on her. No matter how often he thought of her this could not be one of those moments.

"I will," he finally replied and climbed into the Starfighter. "Ready Artoo?"

The astromech droid beeped in response.

"Alright. Make sure I stay slow and steady the whole time. And try to keep as little lighting as possible. Lets hopes the droids aren't watching the radar this late and don't expect us coming as well," Anakin added.

Artoo beeped with worry and doubt.

They started forward at a slow pace. Though Anakin didn't feel too worried about being spotted or really noticed because he figured there weren't many droids on the Star Cruiser anyway. Grievous and Dooku had come to get more droids, which meant they were probably a bit low. He had also watched so many transporters dropping off Grievous, Dooku, and most of the droids at the factory that he didn't think many, if any, could be left aboard the hulking ship.

He glanced back where Obi-wan and Ahsoka still stood. Their forms soon faded in the distance and Anakin knew there was no going back. Still driving forward slowly, he began to ascend when he felt most comfortable. Through the Force, he could feel no eyes watching or knowing he was coming. However, something twinged. Something was wrong, but there was n othing he could do about it. Continuing forward, he was pleased to see the shields to the hangars still down. Idiots hadn't even thought about putting them back up. They must have really thought they were safe.

He peered through the darkness to the inside of the hangar. No movement. Droids didn't sleep and he had expected some resistance, but nothing greeted him as his Starfighter slid in and landed.

As soon as he was on the floor of the hangar, he began to creep along, eyes peeling around. He had withdrawn his lightsaber but not ignited it yet, hoping to have the least amount of attention as possible. He entered a dull, gray hallway and started for the bridge, wondering if he could rupture the engines from there without having to locate the engine room. Still, no resistance greeted him and the worry he had felt earlier in the Force increased greatly.

He made it all the way to the bridge without having to use his weapon once. As he strode forward, he looked around, spinning in circles as he investigated the room. Lights and machines blinked and hummed, showing signs that the ship was still in use. However, no one seemed to be occupying it.

"Well… This makes this ten times easier," he muttered softly and began to look over the controls.

He looked up one more time, noticing how bland the bridge of the ship was. It certainly wasn't impressive and bode nothing more than something average. Like it wasn't made for combat or anything. Looking out the transparisteel window, he thought he noticed a dark shape looming around outside. Peering closer he discovered that it was not something outside, but the reflection of something inside.

A strike to his head sent splitting pain through his skull before everything turned black.

* * *

As soon as Anakin left, Ahsoka retrieved the backpack they had filled and reported back to Obi-wan. Her stomach felt twisted, like something was going to go wrong. She prayed it was just the little bit of food she had eaten was bad.

"Come along, then," Obi-wan waved and the two marched off, keeping to the shadows and behind as many rock formations as possible.

The quiet stretched around them in all directions. The only thing ever heard that much was Ahsoka and Obi-wan's footing occasionally knocking away a loose rock in the ground. So focused on trying to stay hidden, they were, that Ahsoka realized it would take them half the night to reach the factory. She nearly groaned in agitation, but followed her Master's former Master steadily, holding back everything she wanted to spill out.

Finally, when they were halfway there, her stomach clenched and she had to stop.

"Master, hold on a moment," she hissed softly, kneeling down to let her stomach relax. "I think I ate some bad food…"

Obi-wan paused and allowed the moment to pass. Once Ahsoka stood back up again, he continued on, not even glancing to see how she was fairing. Their pace was quicker and Ahsoka felt a little more reassured when the factory continued to grow closer and closer faster than the first half of their journey seemed.

Once they were as close as Obi-wan dared (which was nearly outside the gate, huddled under an arch of a rock), they settled down to inspect the area. The silence was still thick and it puzzled Ahsoka.

"I feel like we should be hearing some noise, Master," she expressed.

Obi-wan didn't respond, but he furrowed his brows so tightly that Ahsoka thought they were knit together. Something was up and he knew it as well as she did.

"So, Master?"

"The door's… cracked open," he stated, turning and looking at the Togruta.

Ahsoka blinked, eyes widening. It was open? "It has to be a trap, Master… Perhaps they know we're here… After all, they did ambush us when we first arrived."

"I know for a fact that they didn't warn the factory of our arrival, though."

"Well, maybe when the ambush team didn't check in they assumed it…"

"That, or the bombs they set took the team out as well as us," Obi-wan added.

"Something's wrong, Master. I don't like it… Maybe we should wait," Ahsoka retorted. She didn't need to argue with him. He could feel the Force as well as she could.

"I entirely agree, Ahsoka. However, though we can feel something wrong in the Force, you can also feel that the door being open isn't the trap, if there is one."

Ahsoka recognized he was right. The door was merely open. No presence was felt beyond it and it seemed like the whole entrance was abandoned. She opened her mouth, but could think of nothing to prove him wrong.

"We'll wait until dawn. Sneak in before Kamau launches the attack. Then, we can head to the main room while they're trying to organize a retaliation and are more worried about the fight," Obi-wan finally decided when Ahsoka said nothing.

"Alright, Master."

"Get some rest, young one."

Ahsoka wanted to snap and say she wasn't so young anymore, but she couldn't bring herself to. Slumping down against the arch with the backpack beside her, she fell into sleep easier than she thought she would.

* * *

"Time to awaken, Ahsoka," Obi-wan's voice echoed.

Rubbing at her eyes, Ahsoka groggily aroused and stood up, shrugging the backpack to her shoulders. She looked over at Obi-wan and nodded to show she was ready, though her mind was still waking up some. She was just now feeling it, but the journey to the factory, keeping low and light footed, had left her body kind of sore. She ignored the pain, though, pushing it from her thoughts.

The land around them was glowing with a pale light. The reddish dirt looked almost smooth in the faint glow that revealed it was almost dawn. They had to sneak in quickly before the distraction was launched and droids came parading through the front door as an army. Ahsoka did not want to run into that.

The two quickly darted across the open clearing separating them from the factory before slipping inside the open door. Obi-wan led the way to a hallway which they headed through. Closing his eyes, he used the Force to feel the occupants of the rooms that lined the hallway.

"Here," he muttered, opening his eyes and guiding the Padawan to one door and sliding it open.

He immediately ignited his lightsaber and decapitated the two droids standing in front of a blank screen. The blue hue shown bright for a moment before he sheathed it and shut the door behind Ahsoka.

"We'll wait here until the distraction has taken most of the droids away."

And so they waited. It wasn't long before they could hear the droids running about, calling out orders and attempting to assemble themselves. Ahsoka stared down at the head of the droid at her feet and toed it slightly. By the fact it had no markings she knew it was just a regular solider of no important rank. They wouldn't be missed. Not in a factory, at least. When the commotion died down, they finally made their way from the room and continued to the center.

"I'm still not hearing any factory going on, Master," Ahsoka pointed out mildly.

"I know… We haven't run into any trouble, either. I was expecting… something," he responded, wheeling a corner and stopping so fast that Ahsoka had to stumble to avoid falling into him.

"This is it. We're here… quiet as ever," Obi-wan muttered, and Ahsoka realized he was questioning the entrance to the main room.

"No going back now, though, huh," she nodded. They couldn't just stand there. They had to do something.

So Obi-wan opened the door and they walked in. They stood there for barely a second when the door slammed shut and the sounds of locks and reinforcement doors echoed afterward. Ahsoka wheeled around and ignited her lightsaber before driving it into the door and slicing through it some.

"It's so thick!" she cried out, discovering she hadn't cut all the way through.

"It's a trap…"

Obi-wan's words caused Ahsoka to look back around. He was right. This was no factory. The room was empty. Nothing but mud walls that stretched long and high to the top of the spire, which stood in the middle of the room, and a dusty floor. It was empty.

They heard a door on the far side creak open and then the cry of a beast. It sounded like a mix between a snake and a wookie. They couldn't see it, for the huge spire blocked their view. It was a circular room surrounding the spire, with no windows and no doors other than the one entrance, despite what the holoimage had made it appear.

"An Acklay!" Obi-wan cried and ignited his own lightsaber, body tensing.

"A what?"

"An Acklay… You'll see it in a moment. It's an ugly, carnivorous beast the Geonosians use in sport and used one to try and kill Anakin, Padmé, and I with back when the Clone Wars first started."

"I now remember hearing that mentioned," Ahsoka stammered, pulling her lightsaber from the door and turning to the general direction.

A green-scaled head suddenly peered around the spire. Three eyes narrowed, seeking out what it hoped would become its next meal. The whole body soon appeared, six claw legs pounding into the ground causing echoes to shock the room. Ahsoka felt puny suddenly and sidestepped away from it while Obi-wan tensed, holding his ground.

"This should be interesting."

"If you say so, Master…"

The Acklay charged, thundering toward them at a speed that Ahsoka didn't think could have been possible for the lumbering beast. She sidestepped a bit more as Obi-wan remained still. As the beast arched its head, sharp teeth flashing in the artificial light of the room, Obi-wan slashed his lightsaber across its chest.

It reared back, but it had only caused a mere scratch. Obi-wan had not been close enough to slice through and the rough, hard skin of the creature wasn't helping. The Jedi Master quickly leapt back to avoid the claw that came crashing down in his place. Another roar, saliva spitting out, and sending chills through Ahsoka as she pondered how to go about this.

"You need to switch out of the Shien grip, young one… A defensive stance will not do well against a creature like this," Obi-wan shouted from the other side of the creature.

It stumbled about, unsure who needed to be its target while Ahsoka switched to the first grip she could think of that wasn't defensive (and that she knew). As soon as she felt prepared and the creature had trained its eyes upon Obi-wan, she jumped forward and lashed out, slicing through its middle claw on its left slide.

It let out an agony filled scream and attempted to knock Ahsoka back. The Togruta had already fled the position, though, and waited a safe distance away. Seeing that Obi-wan was now its closest target and the one to strike next most likely, it wheeled on him and came forth, pounding claws at him repeatedly.

Obi-wan moved swiftly, sensing every movement before it happened. However, the creature's speed was proving great difficulty in finding a hole to attack or even escape. He could sense he was coming close to the wall as well, where he could possibly be pinned.

He sent a quick slash of his lightsaber, but missed and was nearly stabbed. The hand not holding his lightsaber brushed the wall behind him and he tensed, ready to dart beneath the creature when he saw something upon it and it stopped attacking.

Ahsoka drove hew lightsaber into the beast's back as it turned its attention from Obi-wan to her. It let out another scream and reared up so violently that Ahsoka was tossed away like a rag doll, her lightsaber still lodged into the Acklay's back. She hit the ground hard, her forearms and head taking most of the impact. Tasting blood in her mouth, she feared a concussion but had no time to ponder.

She quickly rolled out of the way as the Acklay tried to strike her with a claw.

Jumping to her feet, she spat onto the ground to try and rid of the metallic taste. Her head was dizzy from standing so quickly and she wobbled slightly before her vision refocused. Turning away, she darted out of range before looking back toward Obi-wan.

"Master, my lightsaber!"

Obi-wan had moved away from the wall and was coming up behind the creature to take out its back legs. As the Padawan yelled to him, he noticed the weapon stuck in the beast's back. Muttering something about reckless behavior, he slashed the right back leg, severing it from the body and spewing blood along the ground. As the Acklay bellowed in pain, he jumped onto its back and disarmed the lodged lightsaber before tossing over to Ahsoka, who caught it gratefully.

Obi-wan looked down. The wound Ahsoka had created in the Acklay's back had created a puddle of blood that was soaking through the scales, making the creature's back look an ugly brown. As he jumped from the back of the creature, he severed the other hind leg and left it reeling in surprise, trying to keep its balance.

Ahsoka took the opportunity to rid it of a front leg before darting underneath, holding the weapon up and letting it slide along the underside of the Acklay. Ooze spilled out like a waterfall but the beast did not fall. It stumbled around, one side only having one leg to support it. Finding Obi-wan first, it made an attempt to snap at him, teeth still gnashing violently, searching for flesh.

As Obi-wan distracted it, darting about and overworking its leg, Ahsoka once again found her footing on its back. Instead of driving it through the back this time, she managed to get to its neck and push the pulsing green weapon through the other side. Withdrawing it, she jumped away and headed over to Obi-wan, standing beside him and watching the creature squirm.

The Acklay crashed to the ground, withering as it tried to draw in air to no success. Blood frothed at its mouth, before its eyes rolled up and it ceased to move.

Ahsoka remained beside Obi-wan in silence so thick she thought she would choke to death like the Acklay. Obi-wan finally broke it, nearly startling her from her skin.

"You are defiantly Anakin's Padawan, young one."

"Pardon me, Master?"

"Losing your lightsaber like that and being reckless enough to do that in the first place."

"I saved your life, though," Ahsoka quickly pointed out, the competitive side she held with Anakin quickly giving it.

Obi-wan chuckled. "And for that, I thank you. You did take a hit, though. How are you fairing?"

"Some blood in my mouth and my forearms are a little scraped," she admitted, holding up her arms to show them to Obi-wan. "But I'm completely fine otherwise."

"Alright then. Now is not the time to dwaddle, though," Obi-wan said, voice suddenly becoming grave. "If there was a trap for us, let us hope that the others haven't fallen prey to one as well."

-HOKAY!

So that's the end of that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I feel pretty proud of it, myself.

I feel like I have to do this every chapter but... Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes. I think I miss them because I'm always seeing red squiggles because of these names...

And please point out anything I majorly screwed up so I can fix it. Hopefully I didn't, I research almost everything to double check, but you never know. My mind tends to...

My mouth tastes like mouthwash from the dentist. ICK!

Uh... yeah.

Please review/alert/fav/constructive criticism, the like xD

Love,

Deyoxis


	6. Out of the Fire, Into the Flames

Its been, like, two days since I updated and now I'm updating again! I'm so proud of myself...

I'm going through that super urge to write right now... Like I did with the first few chapters. So, after only two days, you end up with all the previous chapters edited for mistakes (though I'm sure I missed some) and to make more sense in certain areas (small changes, you won't have missed too much unless you want to re-read the last chapters again should you be old readers) as well as a new chapter that just happens to be my longest (and probably very confusing) one so far!

So... please, please, please do not hesitate to flat out ask me what the heck is going on. I do want you to be somewhat confused by this chapter, but not completely lost. If you are, let me help you or fix this chapter up.

**Once again, thank you to all those who are watching/faving/alerting/reviewing this story! It means so flippin' much to me that I just want to write more and more for you guys!**

I think that's all I needed to say.

**Chapter Six: Out of the Fire, Into the Flames  
**

"Yeah! Nice shot, Rexy," Rootie cheered as the droid's head clattered across the ground after a blast shot had ripped it from its body. She continued deflecting bolts coming toward her and the clones positioned behind her, consisting of Rex, Jockey, and others.

Kamau and Cody were flanking the droids from the other side, cutting them down easily. Rootie, not wanting to be outdone by simple battle droids, began to slash through them as fast as she could manage to match her master. Rex and Jockey took a rock for cover and fired over top of it.

"Rexy?" Rex questioned.

"Yeah, well I'm Jocksters," Jockey reported dryly and fired another bolt, squarely hitting a droid in the chest.

Rex chuckled and resumed shooting.

"This. Is. Too. Easy," Rootie shouted between slashes, the comment aimed toward Kamau as the two started getting closer, the droids between them thinning.

"It is a bit odd how quickly this is starting to end. It has been some time, but not long enough for even a small battle," the Jedi responded easily. "Especially when we just so happen to be fighting outside a droid factory."

"Sixteen left," Jockey counted.

"Fifteen, my brother," Rex informed as he shot aside one.

"Ten," Cody quickly cut in.

"You can't count the Jedi's kills, Cody, that's no fair! You didn't shoot one of those five," Rex shot back.

"Three," one clone announced, lowering his gun.

"Zero," Jockey finished as Rootie let the last droid fall to the ground with a thud.

"Now what…?" Rootie looked around. They were met by no more droids and none came marching from the factory. The clearing was eerily quiet once the fighting ceased as no one cheered. It was just too odd to celebrate about a victory that shouldn't have been so easy.

"I'm going to try and contact Obi-wan. Hopefully we'll see the Star Cruiser crashing soon and know Anakin's alright," Kamau thought.

"Are you that contacting Obi-wan's a good idea? You could give away their position… Or maybe they're already caught and that's why they aren't sending out troops to attack us," Rootie replied, looking up at her master, green eyes wide with worry.

Kamau seemed to struggle with the idea. His focus shifted from his comlink, to Rootie, to the troopers. Commander Cody stood next to him while Jockey and Rex flanked Rootie on either side. All watched Kamau as he tried his best to make a decision. It was made for him, however, when his comlink beeped of an incoming transmission.

"Obi-wan?" Kamau greeted, turning on the device. He heard silence on the other end. Nothing he'd expect a droid factory to sound like.

"Kamau, we're trapped," Obi-wan's voice responded, sounding calm but troubled. "This whole thing was a trap. There's no factory, it's just an empty building. Ahsoka and I were attacked by an Acklay but we're both alright. I hear no fighting on your end, what's your status?"

"We just finished up our battle. No more droids. We don't seem to be in a trap here but it's hard to say for certain considering how quiet it is now. We'll report back to the base where we'll hopefully be safe and know if anyone is going to try and attack us anyways… Are you and Ahsoka going to be able to escape or should we attempt to help you?"

"No… I think it's best if you guys remain there. We don't want to increase the risk more than necessary. Head back to base. We'll try to meet up with you soon," Obi-wan sighed through the comlink.

Suddenly they could hear another voice talking to Obi-wan on the line. At first, Kamau and the others tensed, unsure, but Rootie began to chuckle. It was only Ahsoka.

"And have you guys heard anything from Anakin? Is the Star Cruiser down yet?" Obi-wan finally questioned.

Kamau turned his gaze to the sky. Rootie followed it, a pained expression crossing her features as her eyes located the hulking ship off above the building-once-considered-factory. It hadn't seemed to have budged an inch, so it was obvious of the answer.

"No word or sign from him, Master Kenobi," Kamau sighed.

* * *

As soon as Kamau and Obi-wan broke connection, Ahsoka's hand fisted and she just barely managed to restrain herself from punching the wall in frustration. It was all a trap! Everything… They had been set up. Now they were locked inside the building and her first vision couldn't even come true because there was no way she and Barriss could get to the ship when she was stuck and Barriss hadn't even arrived. For all she now knew, Anakin was dead. If he was dead, Barriss would probably die as well because he wouldn't be with her to try and save her friend like in the second vision. The visions had showed her that there was a chance to save both and now they wouldn't even happen!

She should have told more than just Rootie and now it was too late… it was too late.

Ahsoka felt like she was going to retch. Her knees wobbled and she suddenly seemed drained of energy, her eyes shutting and her body collapsing. She sat there on her knees while Obi-wan bent down beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ahsoka, please… I'm sure Anakin is alright, we must have faith. We can't worry about him now, though, because we need to worry about ourselves. Lets work on finding a way to get out of here, why don't we?" he murmured softly, his voice so full of kindness that Ahsoka couldn't help but look him in the eyes.

He managed a smile and pulled her back to her feet. Turning to the door, he strode over to where Ahsoka had tried to slash through it earlier. He gazed into and saw she had been correct. The lightsaber had not been able to cut all the way through. At least not on the first try.

"It won't be long until they discover we're still alive and we don't know how thick this door is. We do know, however, that this is the only sure way out. So lets start cutting through, shall we?"

Ahsoka glanced at him, puzzlement covering her despair but she ignited her lightsaber as he did. He began where she left off, starting to cut out a doorway. The Togruta quickly followed suite, helping him to finish it before they stepped back and pulled the slab of door away with the Force.

"More wall, Master…"

"Then we keep cutting through," Obi-wan shrugged, stepping forward and driving his lightsaber into the newfound wall.

Ahsoka, now seeing where he was going, quickly followed his advice and did her side of the doorway. It took them four times of doing so before they finally cut all the way through and were freed. Disengaging their lightsabers, they gazed down the empty hallway, the quietness of the place now becoming irksome to Ahsoka.

"Why are they not trying to finish us off?" she questioned.

"Perhaps there's more to the plan we're not quite seeing. I'm still feeling a disturbance in the Force… this battle is far from over."

Obi-wan took lead, cautiously making his way forward. Behind him, Ahsoka could not shake the aching feeling dwelling inside. If Anakin was dead, she wasn't sure what would happen. The Council would just assign her a new master – most likely Obi-wan – and consider it alright. Ahsoka knew it wouldn't be the same for her anymore, though. Not just her, but Obi-wan and Padmé as well.

Thinking of the Senator and the way Ahsoka had seen Anakin kissing her made Ahsoka feel worse. How would the news be broken to the Senator? Poor Amidala was probably in her apartment right now with hope that her beloved Skywalker would be returning one day. If he was dead, then that wouldn't be possible. What would happen to her?

She shouldn't be thinking like that. Anakin was resilient. He wouldn't be beaten down so easily. If General Grievous and Dooku were here at the fact- building, then he might still be completely fine. She trailed Obi-wan with a newfound hope, steps quickening some. And even if General Grievous and Dooku were on the ship, perhaps the vision could still be true and Anakin would still be alive until Barriss and Ahsoka could reach him… assuming Barriss arrived on time and they could reach the Star Cruiser.

"Leaving so soon?" a voice growled from a hallway to their right.

Turning to look, Ahsoka found the gaze of Aurra Sing. But not before she realized that she was also facing down the barrel of a blaster aimed toward her. Not that it worried Ahsoka as she ignited her ligthsaber, the familiar whirring comforting. She heard a second whirring and knew Obi-wan had brought fourth his weapon as well.

"Greetings, Aurra. To be honest, I was expecting a different surprise," Obi-wan muttered, this being one of his first times encountering the bounty hunter.

"What do you mean, Jedi?" Aurra questioned, raising her eyes in surprise.

"Normally Dooku brings along his pet, Ventress… But now that I think about it, I feel we might have the pleasure of seeing her again," he growled, swinging around and pointing out his lightsaber.

It was only an inch away from Ventress' face.

"Master Kenobi, the pleasure is all mine as usual," Ventress purred, eyes narrowing and she stepped back, out of range. Reaching behind her, she unhooked her lightsabers and called upon the red blades. They glowed sickly against her pale skin. "Shall we dance?"

"Now the pleasure's mine, Ventress."

In a swift motion, the two engaged in battle, leaving Ahsoka to jump out of the way or their weapons. The red and blue lights were swung about effortlessly, clashing together with sparks and buzzes. The odd, almost choppy movements of Ventress were somehow keeping to with the graceful, well maneuvered moves of Obi-wan. If their fighting was truly a dance, it was not the most elegant as Ventress took a mighty slash at Obi-wan, barely missing before the blades crashed together again.

Glancing over, Ahsoka watched Aurra bolt off down the hallway, obviously just there to have been the distraction for Ventress. What the bounty hunter was doing involving herself with the Separatists, Ahsoka didn't know and she took off after her, following the wild ponytail. Racing down the white-walled hallways and under bright lights, Ahsoka was bent on catching up with Sing. She noticed the looks Aurra continued to throw her over her shoulder and slowed, suddenly realizing that this was another trap. Another distraction. This one to separate her from Obi-wan and to get her alone.

Stopping and turning around to head back, Ahsoka heard a blaster fire and wheeled back around, deflecting the bolt easily with her lightsaber. Glancing back down the hallway the way she came, she found she couldn't recognize the way back. There was no way to return to Obi-wan without probably becoming even more lost that she currently felt. So she faced Aurra Sing again.

"Running away?"

"Not likely. Not after what you did to my ship as I was escaping," Sing snarled, raising the blaster back up despite how ineffective it would be. "But I wouldn't call it fair that I'm stuck with such a useless weapon and you have something so powerful."

"Life isn't fair," Ahsoka taunted.

Frowning, Aurra pressed a button on her wrist, lowering the blaster once again and just standing there. Ahsoka started to advance but was forced to stop when two MagnaGuards came marching down the hall, staffs ablaze.

"Ha ha, just kidding… Life's totally fair… Unfortunately, I have other matters to attend to so I'm sorry to have to disappoint but-"

Wheeling around, Ahsoka fled down the nearest hall, deciding it was the best option right now. Too deep in enemy territory, she would probably be killed by the two droids and bounty hunter. Sure, she had handled three MagnaGuards, all while protecting Jabba the Hutt's son, but with a much smarter and human opponent assisting them, it would be much harder than it already was. Aurra would not allow herself to be cut down quite so easily.

Flinging down another hallway, she spotted an entranceway to a room slightly indented into the wall and flattened herself against it on the inside, hoping she wouldn't be spotted. She heard the MagnaGuards and Aurra stop at the end of the hall to look down it and try to see her. She feared her raging heart might be loud enough to be heard and held her breath to slow it. After a moment, she heard the MagnaGuards begin to stalk off, but Aurra's footsteps never faded.

That was when Ahsoka realized the female could hear her still activated lightsaber.

"Blast," she groaned, hearing the bounty hunter begin to head her way.

Making a break for it, she was forced to duck to let some blaster bolts sail over her head. She heard the sound rage so close to her that she knew she had to defend herself. Glancing behind her, she spotted Aurra charging down the hall, face contorted in rage and continuing to fire. Ahsoka kept looking behind as she began to deflect each shot. By the time she looked forward, again, the MagnaGuards had circled around and were blocking her path at the other end of the hall. There were no side halls either.

"Oh, man," she muttered, skidding to a stop and continuing to send back Aurra's fire as the MagnaGuards advanced.

Thinking wildly, she waited until the closest MagnaGuard was ready to strike then spun around, slicing him straight through the middle when he wasn't expecting it. Using the Force, she knocked the top half of him into the other droid and flung the bottom half at Aurra, catching the female away in surprise.

Taking off again, Ahsoka limboed under a late strike from the second droid before turning down into another hallway. So many hallways and they all looked the exact same. She threw herself into the Force, hoping it could lead her to Obi-wan. Her legs burned from the constant and random sprinting, but she had no time to dwell on it. She wasn't sure if Aurra and the droid were following her at all.

The sound of a lightsaber duel had never sounded so good to Ahsoka as she entered another hallway. She glanced to her right and spotted the spark of purple created from the flashing of blue and red. She headed toward it, adjusting her grip on her weapon to be ready to help Obi-wan.

When Ventress noticed her, the apprentice scowled. Flinging back from Obi-wan, she snarled into a comlink, "You were supposed to get rid of the girl!"

"She proved more trouble than expected," Aurra's seething reply came from the other end. "If you don't want to take on both, I'll just inform your Master of how you fled!"

"Well, that will have to happen after he hears about how you failed," Ventress muttered, voice dripping with ice and venom.

Obi-wan motioned for Ahsoka to follow him while Ventress was distracted. It wasn't worth trying to defeat her while inside an enemy building when they were expected to be returning to their base. Sticking close together, they heard a cry of anger bellow from Ventress when she realized they were escaping.

Neither Jedi looked back until they came bursting out of the building.

"I don't think they bothered to follow us," Obi-wan put in, slowing down to look behind and check. He put a hand out to stop Ahsoka and she obeyed quickly, turning back and looking at the entrance to the building alongside him. He continued, "but we'll split up just in case to try and annoy them into giving up if they haven't. I'll meet you back at the base. Don't take too long, now."

Ahsoka nodded and watched as Obi-wan ran off to the left and disappeared behind a rock formation. Glancing back at the building one more time, she noticed the Star Cruiser looming high above. A stab of anguish made her want to turn back in and slash Ventress and Aurra to shreds for putting them through this whole big mess, but she knew that wouldn't happen quite the way she hoped. So, after a couple steps back toward the base, she took off into a swift jog through the morning heat.

* * *

"Everything was a trap. We all fell for it. Sadly, one of us may have paid the price for it as well," Kamau's deep voice rumbled, not mentioning Anakin's name, but knowing it didn't need to be said.

Kamau was leaning against a rock, Rootie and Ahsoka sitting on it to his left, and Obi-wan pacing before them. Jockey, Rex, and Cody were each sitting on their own rock, though Jockey would stand and pace before sitting right back down again repeatedly. They continued this in silence for some time before Obi-wan stopped, feet planted firmly and gaze turned to the sky.

"Barriss and Luminara are due to arrive any minute," Obi-wan sighed. "Too bad it might have been a wasteful journey."

They had contacted Luminara and Barriss as soon as Obi-wan and Ahsoka had returned to the base, but the two females still planned to come.

Ahsoka felt sick. Rootie was staring at the ground like it held some interest to her, but most likely not and, feeling the need to talk, Ahsoka waved her hand in front of the human female's face. Rootie snapped her head up and blinked at Ahsoka before sliding from the rock. Ahsoka never got to speak to her as Rootie broke out into a small speech.

"So what now? We sit here and expect a miracle to happen? That the ship's going to crash any moment and Anakin will arrive in his Starfighter all happy and thinking he just saved the whole freakin' day? I doubt that's going to happen, Masters. We need to make a miracle happen. We need to go on that ship and try to help," Rootie said. The pain in her voice was that of genuine concern and anger. Ahsoka could see she did not like the idea of sitting around, waiting for something to happen when they could be doing something.

She felt the exact same way.

"But that's probably exactly what they want us to do, Rootie. We go on board that ship, we could all die and the Republic would be worse off in this war than before. I want to go up and help Anakin as bad as you do, if not worse… but we have to think of our safety as well. The Republic needs all of us," Obi-wan snapped back, unable to control the feeling of being disrespected by Rootie's comment. By the pain in his eyes, Ahsoka knew Obi-wan wished so desperately to help his former padawan, but was only thinking of what was best.

"We don't know that for certain, Master," Ahsoka responded, trying to keep calm but feeling so infuriated.

"No, we don't… But it might not be worth the risk," Obi-wan muttered.

Based on her first vision, Ahsoka couldn't confirm if it was a trap or not. However, she was certain that the vision was based on what was happening on the Star Cruiser. It just seemed obvious to her. Should she tell them now about her vision? But what could they do about it? Send her and Barriss up there and hope for the best? That would be no different than if she and Barriss just snuck off and went there themselves…

"Rootie," Ahsoka whispered, sliding from the rock to speak in Rootie's ear, "get Rex and meet me… out of sight of the others."

Rootie blinked but nodded, watching as Obi-wan resumed pacing and Kamau seemed to pay no attention to what was happening. Lost in thought, trying to think up something both intellectual and comforting to say, most likely, Rootie confirmed in her mind. She liked to think she knew Kamau quite well.

"Hey, Rexy," she said, watching as Ahsoka dismissed herself to Obi-wan and vanished from view. "I was just wondering if you could come take a look at this… weapon… I… found. It looks really weird."

She winked awkwardly, hoping he would know to just go with it.

He seemed to catch on quickly, jumping to his feet and responding with a knowing but sad grin, "Of coarse, Rootie. It'll be good to get my mind on something else."

She led him away, routing around to meet up with Ahsoka. Once there, Rootie found another rock to sit on while Rex stood with his arms crossed, watching as Ahsoka pondered to herself, foot tapping.

"I'm going to need you guys to help Barriss and I get aboard the Star Cruiser without letting Obi-wan, Kamau, or Luminara stopping us," she finally voiced.

"Whoa, kid," Rex said instantly, uncrossing his arms and slashing them out in disapproval. "I can't let you do that. That's too dangerous. You two could be killed."

"I know for a fact we'll live to find Anakin," Ahsoka interrupted and she saw Rootie's face light up in understanding.

"Your vision," Rootie pointed out.

"Yes."

"Vision?" Rex questioned, suddenly unsure what to think. He looked between Rootie and Ahsoka.

"I had a vision, Rex. Two, actually. But I'm fairly certain that the first one is going to happen soon. In it, Barriss and I find Anakin on that Sky Cruiser. Alive."

"Dooku and Grievous as well," Rootie added, but received a look from Ahsoka that told her she wasn't supposed to bring that up.

"Oh, no, kid. Do you even know what happened after that? Was it a trap? I don't like the idea, vision or not. If the head clanker himself and Dooku are involved…"

"But, Rex! This might be our only chance to save Anakin! He'd do the same for us," Ahsoka snapped back, knowing full well how right she was. Anakin had even gone as far to access a holocron for bounty hunter Cad Bane to save her. She knew he'd take on this situation as well if he was forced to face it.

"But Anakin's a full Jedi. Not a padawan learner," Rex added mildly.

"I think they can do it, Rexy. I don't sense anything wrong in the Force about the idea," Rootie tried.

Rex paused, thinking it through. He had heard about Rootie's sense in the Force. Should he question it now? He sighed, frustrated, before attempting one last idea, "Why don't you tell General Kenobi and Kamau?"

"Even if I told them my vision, I don't think they'd let us go since I don't know what happens in the end. I could maybe persuade Obi-wan given time, but that's something we don't have. Plus, if Barriss and I just go, I know we'll probably find him, even though it does seem like it would be too late."

"Should it be too late?" Rex questioned.

"We'll come right back. And if we need help, you two can make sure everyone's all ready to help and we'll know by then if it's a trap or not to warn you I would think. I promise I'll keep in communication with you guys the whole time," Ahsoka finished, hoping that was the end of the argument.

"Fine, kid… I still don't like it, but I'm putting my trust in you learners."

Ahsoka couldn't help but grin that Rex was on board. She valued his support immensely and having him to help would make things all the more easy. She was so pleased to hear those words that she almost hugged him, but restrained herself. She glanced over and saw Rootie fist pumping before coughing and acting like she hadn't done so.

"They're here, kid. How're you going to get to the Star Cruiser? I don't think you can both sit in a Starfighter very easily. It's not made for more than one person," Rex voiced, pointing out the transporter now zooming across the land toward them, carrying Barriss and Luminara.

"I have to keep the pilot from leaving with that transporter they're on… While I do that and grab Barriss to inform her of the plan, you guys have to make sure the others don't try to find us. By the time they realize we're on the transporter heading toward the Star Cruiser, they can't stop us anyways," the Togruta decided.

"Risky," Rex grunted.

"It'll work," Rootie winked, waving for the two to follow her over to the others to greet the newcomers.

The three made their way back into the clearing where Kamau, Obi-wan, Cody, and Jockey now stood in a row, waiting for the transporter to land. They joined the line and felt the wind buffet them as the ship began to settle to the ground. Ahsoka was pleased when the doors opened and the engines were cut. The pilot opened his cockpit and jumped out, leaning against the side of the ship for a break.

"Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka turned at the sound of her name and embraced her friend in ahug as the Mirialan padawan came up. When the Togruta glanced over, she saw that Rex and Rootie seemed to be ushering everyone away. Rootie was launching into their tale of woe for Luminara about the traps laid out for them – despite the female Jedi having already heard about it all -, while Rex tried to ask her about the mission they were previously on. Obi-wan and Kamau did their best to spare Luminara from the assaults while Cody and Jockey followed behind, chuckling. Luminara's clone captain hadn't seemed to have come.

"Looks like I'm being left out of the fun… Master Luminara told me you guys were trapped earlier… Your forearms look scraped, are you alright?" Barriss said as they pulled away from the hug, though she held up her friend's arms and examined the scratches.

"I'm fine, Barriss… but look. We gotta' go save Anakin," Ahsoka whispered.

"Anakin? But he's on the Star Cruiser. Master Luminara informed me that he's probably-"

"Dead? I don't think so… In one of my visions, we found him on a ship still alive. We have to go, we'll be alright," Ahsoka said, her voice nearing pleading as Barriss let her arms go. "Will you come with me?"

"Vision or not we'll be disobeying our Masters… sneaking off probably into a trap… maybe get killed…"

"Barriss…"

Barriss' blue eyes turned from staring at the ground to looking at her friend. Worry flashed in them for a moment before a determination suddenly lit up. She reached out and squeezed Ahsoka's hands and nodded. She had been there when Ahsoka had needed comfort about her visions, she wasn't about to let Ahsoka face them alone, especially if she was supposed to be involved, good thing or not.

"I'll go with you, Ahsoka."

* * *

Up in the Star Cruiser, Dooku ended his conversation with Ventress rather abruptly. Growling in frustration, he slumped back in the chair he currently resided in up on the bridge and rubbed at his beard thoughtfully. Obi-wan was still alive and even the annoying Togruta padawan had escaped. Aurra was supposed to have wanted revenge enough to finish her off and even without the idea of revenge, her skill was not supposed to fail her. With his MagnaGuards in her assistance, he had expected her disposal to at least been accomplished. Obi-wan didn't truly surprise him.

Staring out the transparisteel window, he wondered what the feeble Jedi were up to now that they realized everything was an almost perfectly executed trap. They all certainly wouldn't dare board the ship in search of dear Anakin, but perhaps a few might try. They would believe that it was also or a trap, though… or better. That Anakin was dead.

The sounds of Grievous approaching the bridge doors allowed him to stand up. As he turned away, he didn't notice the transporter shooting across the Geonosian landscape to drop off Luminara and Barriss. He remained standing as Grievous finally opened the door and proceeded to walk in, cape draped around his skeletal form.

"Is the boy awake yet?" Dooku questioned.

"No, Master," Grievous' graveled voice sounded. A sound that very few really liked to hear or could stand to hear. "I do not see why you will not just let me kill him now. It would be much easier to have him finished off now."

"Because my master wants to test him more. He doesn't want Anakin dead. Not until he proves of little value to us."

"Then how come we do not leave this planet and fight him where there are no Jedi?"

"Because," Dooku said, turning away and looking out the window, "this test involves more than just him. You will see our plan… in time."

Grievous peered out the window to try and see what Dooku was looking at. That was when he noticed a transporter flying low toward the ship. The Jedi were coming? But Dooku said they wouldn't dare.

Dooku must have read his thoughts because he chuckled lightly. "Just a small bit of company. Now go get dear Anakin up here so we can wake him. We wouldn't want him to miss our guests now, would we?"

Grievous growled slightly, but turned to go fetch the prisoner whom he had been struggling to keep unconscious for quite a while now. Now that more Jedi were coming, they were to wake him? That would only make things harder for them. Whatever this plan Dooku and his master had in store, General Grievous did not understand it one bit yet.

-HOKAY!

That's my new word to let you know the chapter's done. That way you aren't starting to read my little notes here at the end and thinking, 'lolwhythisinthestory?'

Pardon any spelling/grammatical mistakes. I'll probably go back and edit them as I find them now (I read over each chapter after I submit it, like, thirty times so I know exactly where I can go for the next chapter).

Uh... review... fav... alert... READ!

Of coarse, if you're down here I really hope you have read...

Love,

Deyoxis


	7. Fate's Direction

This Chapter has been edited for an error pointed out by an anonymous reviewer using the name of **swfan**. Thank you whoever you may be!

So the length of this chapter just slaughtered the length of my previous chapter o.O

A fair warning now... I might not be able to update for two weeks after this chapter. I **might** be able to get one more chapter up by the end of this week, but no guarantees. Then, I'm going to be at the beach all next week with a friend, so I won't have time to work.

Anyways, so I watched the new season 3 trailer, **made a poll on my lookup**, and watched a bunch of episodes with one of my friends. We got a little wacky and now I think I'm having withdrawals because season 3 doesn't start for two more months... I'd be fine if it weren't for the teaser trailers! Argh...

**Thanks for reviewing guys! If you're a later reader, please don't feel weird to review on any previous chapters. I love them all the same! Yay, hehe.**

I also want to apologize that I feel this chapter is a bit jumpy. I tried to keep it from rushing things too quickly, but I realized that if I dragged any of this stuff on longer that it would be more annoying that for your enjoyment xD

**Chapter Seven: Fate's Direction**

"Do you think they know we're gone?" Barriss questioned, looking over at Ahsoka from where she stood in the transporter, knuckle squeezing the handle above her much tighter than necessary. She wouldn't lie to herself, but going aboard the Star Cruiser was a scary thought.

"I hope not… Anakin's survival might depend on us making it to that ship and if we're noticed, we might get turned around too soon…"

Barriss noticed Ahsoka looked pale. Well, as pale as an orange-skinned Togruta could. Her female counterpart was shifting uneasily, and there was no trademark grin that she usually gave when traveling in a transporter. Barriss had only seen it once or twice after the destruction of an actual factory on Geonosis from some time ago when she and Ahsoka had gone to the Medical Bay on the ship and back to the planet's surface for their next assignment.

"Pilot?" Barriss questioned.

"Almost there, sir. We're coming up from below the ship, but it's going to be a bit longer at this pace. Shield's down so we'll have no trouble getting in at least," the clone responded through the speaker.

"Just drop us off and get out of there," Barriss instructed, pulling her robes closer to herself with her free hand. "We have communication for when we need to be picked up again."

Ahsoka lifted her comlink as proof, but the clone couldn't see it anyways.

"Okay… Are you sure the Generals wanted you to do this…?"

"Uh… in a manner," Ahsoka answered, voice a little shaky but full of confidence in her decision.

The pilot did not respond and Barriss peered out from the ship. The doors had been left cracked open so the two Padawans could see out and investigate their surroundings. The barren planet of Geonosis looked untouched and abandoned beneath them. Barriss knew better. Three Jedi, one other Padawan, and a large group of clones took base behind some rock formations in the now distance. The place where she knew she was expected to be and which was probably safest. Luminara would worry for her soon…

Despite the worried thoughts that plagued her, Barriss knew that this was where she needed to be currently. It felt right to be aboard the ship with Ahsoka, to help the Togruta find, and hopefully save, her master. Barriss' grip on the handle loosened some and she exhaled a deep breath, sending a cool rush of calm through her body. She looked over at Ahsoka again, ripping her eyes from the outside world and looking over her friend.

Ahsoka seemed to have recovered from any fear or worry from before because now, her eyes were set in such a determination that Barriss thought, for a brief moment, could have put Anakin to a shame. Thinking of Anakin made her feel tense again, though, and she sighed audibly.

"You okay, Barriss?" Ahsoka asked softly. "You… you really didn't have to come with me, but…"

"No, Ahsoka. I want to be here. It's just… Thinking of Anakin reminds me of the first time I went on a mission with him. To a planet called Ansion. When I first talked to him and really met him there, he seemed like such an arrogant, over confident, but super fighter. By the end, I saw him with new eyes. Sure, he was still those things, but he was also more… A friend. An over confident and stubborn friend…"

Barriss couldn't hold back the smile on her face. She shrugged slightly, not leaving Ahsoka's blue gaze as her smile fell. She placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry this had to happen, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka nodded. She made a mental note to learn about that mission to Ansion one day. It was probably an interesting tale. For now, she could see what Barriss meant. Ahsoka's heart caught in her throat, so she couldn't respond right away. She remembered the first time she met Anakin. He and Obi-wan had been surprised to see someone so young. From that moment on, she had wanted to prove herself instantly. To show she could be the Padawan of the Chosen One. Their first mission to take out the shield generator proved to be bumpy, and Ahsoka feared he would not approve of her. That he would revolt against the idea of training her.

That didn't happen. Finding smooth ground wasn't easy, but he saw something in her. Something that did make her worthy to be his Padawan. So now (she chuckled lightly at the thought) she was turning out to be more like him every day. Even doing something as reckless as sneaking on board a Star Cruiser with only another Padawan to save him, who was caught in the clutches of General Grievous and Dooku, just screamed that it was something he would do.

"I am too, Barris," Ahsoka finally said, the chuckle fading and all seriousness taking place.

"Here, sirs," the pilot announced from the cockpit.

The doors of the transporter flew open to the hanger of the ship known as the _Deception_.

* * *

"Please, please," Luminara chuckled, holding both her hands up and waving for Rex to back down.

The Captain, true to his word to be a distraction, had been smothering Luminara in questions – no matter how pointless – since she got onto the planet. He felt kind of stupid for doing such, but he could see over Luminara's shoulder that the transporter wasn't quite there yet.

"Captain Rex, back off Luminara before she drowns in your onslaught of questions," Obi-wan said, a soft chuckle managing to escape. His grim and rather distraught features betrayed the emotions raging inside him that began as soon as he discovered everything was a trap. Everyone knew he was worrying over Anakin.

"Sorry, General… Only curious," Rex said, backing down and glancing at Rootie for help.

Rootie had gone quiet to let Rex ask the questions once she discovered that trying to tell their story didn't work so well when Luminara was having too much trouble trying to listen to her and Rex at once. So she let Rex go first. Now that she saw his sign of trouble, she jumped right in.

"So, as I was saying, Master Luminara. My master and I had woken up to the dawn morning and knew it was time. Time for the war to truly begin! After a rallying of the troops we set off for what we knew would be the most important moment of our lives… That the success of this mission was laid down on us! Too bad when did not know of the horrors-"

She was cut off as Kamau interrupted, saying, "Exaggeration doesn't outweigh the truth, Rootie."

"Aw, master! I was on a roll, now I have to start all over again," Rootie muttered, kicking at the ground angrily. Though she was doing it as a distraction, she also really wanted to tell the story _her_ way. It was just so much cooler than how Obi-wan or Kamau told it.

"Luminara here already knows the story. Making it sound cooler than it really was doesn't make it any more interesting."

"Does too, Master!"

Wrinkling up her nose and placing her hands on her hips, Rootie stared up at her master defiantly, green eyes sparking. She decided that if she got in major trouble for this, Ahsoka would owe her big time. So, she'd mostly likely get something out of this knowing Kamau and giving her a punishment.

"That's beside the point," Luminara chuckled from behind her and Rootie wheeled around to face the Mirialan Jedi. "You can tell me your version of the story some other time. For now, I do believe we need to decide where to go from here on out. Barriss, do you have… Barriss?"

Rootie shot Rex a panicked glance, but the clone captain could only shrug, helpless as she was now that the Jedi were beginning to notice the absence.

"I think she and Ahsoka stayed back," Obi-wan commented stiffly. "Let me go get them."

It didn't take him long to notice the transporter ascending toward the Star Cruiser when he turned to head back. His eyes followed it for a moment, considering it could be one of the Separatists'. He quickly concluded it was not and his face turned from an attempt to hide his pain to an attempt to control his anger. Wheeling back to face the others, Luminara and Kamau were startled by the sudden change in temperment while Rex and Rootie stiffened. Cody and Jockey puzzled for a moment, but, as they were facing the general direction, they suddenly noticed the rising ship as well.

"Oh, man," Cody muttered, taking off his helmet and face palming himself. How could none of them have noticed the transporter totally taking off in the wrong direction…

When Kamau turned and noticed the ship, he quickly pointed it out to Luminara. The female Jedi glanced up and, in that moment, knew her Padawan was aboard. Worry bubbled up instantly, but she held onto her calm composure. Trying to quiet the sudden questions and fear raging in her mind, she managed to recognize that only Rootie and Rex hadn't seemed surprised by the realization that Ahsoka and Barriss were headed up to the Star Cruiser. Forcing the storm she faced to a stand-still, she turned to them gracefully and they stepped back, trying to idle up by Jockey and Cody.

"Padawan. Rex. I believe you know something about this," she muttered coolly, the words sliding between her lips, the bottom one stained and top perfectly normal.

Rex leaned back on a rock and nudged Rootie forward. She shot him a look for leaving her, but she understood him in a way. If she was nothing but a clone, with no sense of the Force, she wouldn't want to be up against the three Jedi that stood before her, their expressions clearly reading 'Speak or Die'.

"Knowing and having an idea are two very odd terms," she started, but nearly burned to death under the glare from her master. "Okay, okay! Ahsoka wanted to do it because in one of her visions she and Barriss found Anakin alive on the ship but he was being attacked by General Grievous and Count Dooku!"

"Visions?" Kamau, Cody, and Jockey all said at once, leaving the three feeling awkward and a bit confused.

"Why didn't she just tell us?" Obi-wan said, his voice betraying his relief.

"Because she doesn't know what happens after she finds him…"

Obi-wan's face creased with worry again and he crossed his arms, scowling deeply. He wrestled with the ideas that Barriss and Ahsoka could succeed, saving Anakin's life, but also that all three could fail and be dead soon…

"If I may, General… Ahsoka has been able to survive fighting General Grievous before. With both Anakin and Barriss' help, the three might be able to pull it off against him and Dooku. Plus, we're in contact with them right now," Rex tried, pushing himself from where he had leaned back and holding up his comlink.

Obi-wan looked over and noticed the transporter seemed to be on its way back. Ahsoka and Barriss were in. There was nothing to get them back now until they had produced some kind of results.

"Then I suppose we wait," he growled.

* * *

Anakin awoke to the feeling of being dragged. He soon discovered he was and thought about flailing, but didn't. Instead, he began to look around and check out his surroundings when he was dropped and laid flat out on the floor. For a moment, he just gazed at the ceiling and watched it spin around him like he was spinning around in his Starfighter. His head ached with a jolting pain and he knew he had been struck there several times. He could recall coming to a couple times, only to sink back into unconsciousness.

Lifting himself up, he looked over to see Dooku sitting comfortably in a chair and General Grievous standing beside him, arms clasped behind his back. At first, Anakin thought he was dreaming.

Completely standing now, he reached down for his lightsaber to find it missing. He glanced back up at Dooku and the General, suddenly wondering why he wasn't dead already.

"Do relax, Skywalker. We shall begin our battle in a minute… For now, I'm sure you'd like to hear about how we set up our little trap," Dooku purred, leaning back and drumming his fingers against the arm rests.

"Trap?"

"Yes. There was never a factory. Just an empty building containing and Acklay, Ventress, and a Bounty Hunter," came the Count's chuckle.

"Obi-wan… Ahsoka…"

"Indeed. They survived, though. Pity. So that part of the trap failed. I'm sure Aurra will not fail the next time I send her after your Padawan. Ventress verse Obi-wan is no surprise, however."

"They're alive? What about Master Kamau and Rootie… The battle?"

"Please, we didn't have enough troops sent out to even provide the Padawan with a challenge. They were just enough to keep them out of our hair for Kenobi's trap and yours as well."

"How did you know we were going to do this?" Anakin questioned, voice tightening and eyes narrowing. They had all fallen prey to Dooku's game…

"You Jedi think you're so clever all the time! I'd like to point out to you that, sometimes, you're too predictable," Grievous snarled from behind the mask, yellow eyes daunting with rage and the desire to kill. The General was ready to fight. Now.

"Calm yourself, General," Dooku grunted, standing up from his chair. "We shall begin the fight in a moment. The time to continue conducting our test of Skywalker shall resume."

Anakin wasn't sure if he was offended or praised to be 'tested' on, but in that moment, Grievous flung his cape off and unleashed two lightsabers. The pulsing blue and green blades hummed like normal, but Anakin couldn't help thinking they sounded annoying when wielded by someone of the Separatists. He was even more revolted when Dooku activated his bloody red one.

"This isn't fair," Anakin muttered sourly.

His wish was granted, though, when Dooku pulled out Anakin's lightsaber and tossed it to him. He stared at quizzically, trying to decide if Dooku was that confident or that stupid. With no time to think, though, he was forced to activate it as Grievous charged, slamming his stolen lightsabers down, only to meet Anakin's block.

"Well, I take that back. Now it's totally fair. After all, it will take both the likes of you to take down me," Anakin grinned, jumping back out of range and brandishing his weapon before him mockingly. "Are you ready?"

"Idiot!" Grievous snarled.

"So full of arrogance, tsk tsk, Skywalker," Dooku sighed, sitting back down to enjoy the show for a moment, weapon still gripped in his hand.

Another jab from Grievous and the real fighting began. Wielding with speed and the will to win, Anakin swerved about, lashing and blocking, swinging and parrying. He found out quickly that the hours of being knocked out with no food or water was taking a toll. His muscles were heavy, slack, and leaden feeling from having not moved in quite a while. Now, they were working overdrive to evade each swing Grievous took. Anakin realized that he felt he was growing slower while Grievous increased in strength and speed.

Laughing his throaty laugh, chills racing around the room at the sound of it, Grievous narrowed his eyes, knowing that if he had his mouth right now he'd be smiling wickedly. That wicked smile was something to see and he pitied Anakin to miss out on such a wonder. "Feeling a little slow, Skywalker?"

"Not on your life!" Anakin spat in response, pushing himself harder.

A mighty swing barely missed the General and the once truly living creature had to jump away to recover and dodge another close blow right after. Grievous looked up and noticed that Anakin had a smile on _his_ face. It was not wicked or angry or scared. It looked completely and utterly amused despite being tired. Grievous roared with anger and swung the two lightsabers out wide.

"Come and get me!"

Anakin's amused smile changed to a thrilled smirk. He had been waiting for this. For some action. He only wondered if he'd be able to pull it off. He knew he was good. Great, for that matter, but if Dooku finally joined the fight as well, he knew he'd start to lose his steam mighty quickly, especially when he was already having difficulty in a small degree. He charged forward and Force jumped. He suspended upside down over Grievous for a brief moment while flashing his weapon toward the General. He was met by a block that he used to bounce off of and land a safe distance away, now standing between Grievous and Dooku.

"What do you two plan to do when I escape alive?" he questioned, lightsaber raised toward Grievous, who slowly turned around to face Anakin, angered that he couldn't get a hit on the Jedi. The question was directed toward the Count, who scratched at his grey beard thoughtfully and watched with half-closed eyes.

"Oh, you'll have to come back and find us. It'll not only be in your nature and desire… but you'll have good reason to do so as well."

Anakin cocked an eyebrow, unsure what the man behind him meant. His expression changed to that of concentration when Grievous advanced and sent a huge slash with both ligthsabers down upon him again. The General was pushing with all his might and Anakin, with only one weapon, felt his arms growing weak and knees wobbly. He couldn't get a well enough footing to kick or move out of the way.

An advantage Grievous took well by kicking Anakin down and sending him sprawling. Anakin's shoulder slammed hard against the metal floor. Grievous swiped at him with a blade, but Anakin rolled away. The lightsaber grazed him on the same, now sore shoulder. He winced, grimacing with pain as he felt the slightest of blood before the wound sealed from the previous heat of the weapon. He glanced at the slash under the folds of his clothes briefly, thankful it wasn't deep but not helping the pain in his shoulder any. He switched hands his lightsaber was in to flex the prosthetic hand which was on the same side as his wounded shoulder. Switching the lightsaber back, he stared over at his opponent.

"Minor wound," he said, pretending to brush it off his shoulder to try and get Grievous to believe it was truly nothing. It burned wildly, though, and he could feel a bruise swelling up from where the shoulder met floor too.

Ignoring it, he repositioned himself in a fighting stance. He struggled to keep the laugh that Grievous unleashed from getting to him, but it only made him want to detach the annoying head of the droid now. Anger soaked through him like blood would on his clothes.

The fight was on again. However, Grievous was no longer just lightsaber dueling. Every chance he got, he swung a kick or punch, draining Anakin of what strength he had quicker than he would have liked. It seemed as if Grievous could win at any moment, but Anakin held on just enough to thwart the General of any murder attempts. Dooku, now standing and watching from the sides, seemed pleased and even deactivated his glowing red beam.

Once again, Anakin found himself blocking the two sabers that Grievous bore down upon him (Anakin was sick of this move now). He had a footing that kept him from being pushed down this time, but his arms struggled to maintain the pose easily. It didn't help that Grievous' face was dangerously close, the lightsabers the only thing separating them, and that the throaty laugh was hurting his eardrums.

He winced and, in that moment, Grievous sent a flying kick to Anakin's gut. His stomach twisted with pain and he stumbled back. Grievous backed down, but Dooku stepped up. Electricity wound through Anakin's body and he writhed with pain for a moment before he was flying backward. His back slammed into the wall and then he collapsed to the ground, hearing himself hit the metal floor. He looked up despite his blurred vision and saw he had dropped his now deactivated lightsaber and it was lying just out of his reach.

He felt like he was no longer in his body at that moment. He saw himself lying there on the floor, making to stand, but obviously in pain. He couldn't feel anything from where he watched himself move to his hands and knees. He turned and watched as Dooku readied for another strike while Grievous laughed and laughed.

That was when the doors exploded in and crashed straight into the Count.

* * *

Ahsoka and Barriss stepped into the hanger and watched as the pilot turned the transporter away from the ship and zoomed off. Ahsoka stared at it as it curved down into the valley below, sending dust scattering around beneath it. It looked almost like a tiny dust storm.

Barriss examined the hanger of the _Deception_. It was nothing special. It contained little to no uses other than to dock ships. Though that was the basic idea of a hanger, usually there were more controls about or something. It seemed like the ship had been built for the purpose of a trap only. That sure explained the name.

Craning her head over, she noticed Anakin's Starfighter. Beside it, Artoo stood patiently, awaiting the return of Anakin. Barriss was surprised the droid hadn't seem to have budged, though it had seemed to have been attacked. Not sure how Artoo escaped, she glanced at the droid parts scattered across the floor. The mess seemed to have happened this morning by the looks of it.

"I'd like to hear your story one day, Artoo… These droids weren't cut down by a lightsaber," Barriss said, strolling over to the astromech droid and bending down to examine it. "You're in one piece, however."

Ahsoka stood behind her, ready to be off. She smiled down at Artoo, though, and patted him on top like she had seen Anakin do many times before. "Hey, Artooie. Glad to see you're doing okay. Guess you haven't seen Skyguy anytime soon?"

Artoo beeped, the tunes low and sad sounding. It amazed Ahsoka how much the droid seemed to feel, though droids technically couldn't really have feelings. That had always made Artoo special, she supposed.

"Ready, Ahsoka? Do you know where to go?" Barriss asked, standing back up and turning to the Togruta.

"I think we split up."

"Split up? That doesn't sound like a good idea…"

"Yeah, but I think it's effective, so lets go," Ahsoka shrugged, unhooking her lightsaber. For a moment she grinned, feeling pumped for the first time since yesterday when they first got on Geonosis. "We're going to save Anakin, and maybe foil whatever plot Count Dooku and Grievous have."

Barriss nodded and the two girls decided on directions and doors to take. They weren't positive where Anakin was, but chose the top two places to go to first. Ahsoka would try the engine room – which they had no idea where it was – while Barriss would locate the bridge. Since Ahsoka was the only one with a comlink at the moment, they knew they would have to find each other when they found something.

Splitting up, Ahsoka headed down a hallway. The ship was devoid of most droids, but a few passed by every now and then which she quickly cut down. None were littered on the floor before she did so, so if Anakin had come this way, he wasn't attacked. All part of the trap, she guessed.

Then, at one point, it became extremely quiet. She stopped, completely unsure of if she was headed in the right direction. The grey walls around her seemed menacing and it annoyed her to no end how all she could hear was her breathing. She peered down the length of the corridor before looking back the other way.

The Force trembled and her senses spun on high alert. Feeling like she was being watched, she pulled out her lightsaber. The air felt rough around her, and then it hit her.

This was the first vision. It had started. It was all exactly the same. She began to move, wanting to leave. Breaking into a run, the desire to get out turned to dread and she knew instantly that it was Anakin. He was in trouble.

She reached the three-way split, peering down each hall before she remembered which one she took. She deactivated her lightsaber so it wouldn't hurt Barriss when they collided.

Sure enough, she wheeled around the corner and was met in mid-step by the Mirialan. Sprawling back, she moaned in annoyance, remembering the pain she had felt from the vision. It was in the exact same spots and hurt just as bad.

"Ahsoka! I found him, come quickly," Barriss said.

Barriss scrambled to her feet, reached out, and took Ahsoka's hand to pull her up and forward. Motioning for Ahsoka to follow her, they started off, light on their feet and quiet as possible.

After turning down many hallways, Barriss lead Ahsoka to some heavy steel doors. The bridge, Ahsoka now knew. The doors were shut tight and the metal bodies of guard droids were cluttered around the entrance. Barriss must have taken care of them because the cut metal was still glowing with heat from a recent lightsaber attack. The elder Padawan motioned for Ahsoka to come closer and pointed to a small, round window on one side of the doors. Carefully approaching, Ahsoka gazed through, knowing what she was about to see and still gasping at the sight.

"Master…"

The word slipped out without thought and her throat closed momentarily. She swallowed to get it back open, wondering what they were going to have to do to help him. She sure wished her vision had provided more answers now.

As she had seen, Grievous was fighting Anakin. He sent a cheap shot – a good kick to the gut – at her master and he stumbled back. She felt fury well up and bubble like hot soup inside her as he was flung against the wall by Dooku's Force Lightning. The sound of him hitting the ground and watching him struggle only made her more raged.

"He needs help!"

She just spoke it, knowing it would lead to the end of her vision.

"But we should probably wait for some Jedi Knights," Barriss protested the exact same words.

The laugh could be heard from inside. It struck Ahsoka in the core, just like her vision. How bad she had hoped she would just get over it. It still affected her, though, but she ignored it swiftly as Barriss pointed to Ahsoka's comlink. Ahsoka nodded and clicked it, sending out a signal to let the others know they would need a way off the ship and, probably, some assistance. She noticed that Barriss was making to sit down to wait, but Ahsoka shook her head.

"We've got to do something, Barriss."

Barriss blinked and glanced back inside the bridge quickly, then ducked to avoid being spotted. She had seen Dooku getting ready to use Force Lightning again. Anakin wouldn't be able to take much more. It could kill him. She shut her eyes, thinking. As a Healer, her senses screamed to stay safe. As a Jadi Padawan, everything nudged her to go help him.

Opening them back up, her eyes turned to Ahsoka and she nodded.

The two stepped back, placing themselves into the Force. They stood straight and tall, concentrating.

"Aim for Dooku," Barriss muttered.

They tensed, felt the flow rush around them, and then threw out their hands, pushing forward. The bridge doors exploded inward and Ahsoka quickly adjusted the trajectory to let them ram into the Count. It bowled him over, but no other damage was done and, sadly, he wouldn't be knocked out. It did stop his attack and provided Anakin a distraction to get back to his feet and reclaim his lightsaber. He felt back in his body again.

"Ahsoka! Barriss!"

He had no time to gape in surprise when only the two of them came rushing in, green and blue energy igniting to take on the enemy with him, because Dooku flung the doors off of himself and stood hastily while Grievous roared with laughter before speaking.

"If it isn't the youngling I fought that one time! Look at this, she's brought a friend!"

Dooku snorted, smirking as he dusted off his clothes. He reached down and drew out his red blade again, holding it forth. He beckoned with it, challenging anyone to try and fight him.

Ahsoka had no time to feel relief for her master as she knew they needed to start fighting. Now. Standing straight again, she made a face and stuck her tongue out at Grievous, hoping to draw his attention to her. Making another face, she skipped in the opposite direction of Anakin, taunting the General as she did so.

"Come on, you big tinny! Wanna' try and fight me again? Or are you afraid I might cut off another one or your hands?"

Grievous would have roared again, but a coughing fit took over. It only made him angrier because he had managed to go a fair amount of time without coughing and now it was consuming him. As he hacked away, he allowed his arms to separate and pulled out the remaining two lightsabers he kept with him. As soon as he was ready, his coughing managed to clear oh-so-conveniently in Ahsoka's opinion.

Barriss moved to assist her friend, but Ahsoka waved her back saying, "Help Anakin. He needs it more than I do right now."

Glancing at the Jedi, Barriss realized Ahsoka was right. Anakin looked wiped, and one arm appeared to be ripped in the clothing. She darted forward, coming up alongside him, raising her weapon before her.

"Ready?" she asked and she was met by him nodding, a smile dancing on his face as they awaited Dooku's move.

As the three-way fight began, Dooku hardly stepped around. He stood in one spot, spinning and turning but barely shifting side to side. Meanwhile Barriss was flipping and darting around him, trying to keep him off guard and off balance for when Anakin swung in with a full-on attack. It started off well at first, Dooku just keeping in time with their steps. They relished the idea that they might break him, but it was not to be.

A Force push knocked Anakin away. He didn't go far, but it was far enough to throw off the pattern of fighting Barriss had made herself comfortable with. Now facing Dooku alone briefly, she found that he was like facing an army without someone to assist her. Her speed was good, and normally her grace was used to her advantage, but Dooku caught on quickly to the movement and slashed at her leg, scoring a good cut.

She stumbled with pain before he Force pushed her back as well. Having time to recover, Dooku glanced out the window and knew it wouldn't be long before the three tried to flee. He growled, but had to wheel around and block Anakin's next attack. Beneath the blue and red glow of the weapons, Dooku could read everything Skywalker thought he was concealing. Stupid boy. His physical pain, the worry for himself, the worry for Barriss, and the worry for the Togruta. His imbecile of a Padawan. Aurra hadn't killed her, but Grievous would find a way to finish the job.

Grievous, however, was having trouble. With more room to run around than when he faced her the first time, Ahsoka was dodging and evading everything. She hadn't even tried to attack, yet. Her speed was something he couldn't deny, which irked him to such a point that he didn't care what his lightsabers hit.

Even if it meant part of the ship's controls.

"Ahsoka, we're almost there. Get to the hanger!" Rex's voice suddenly grumbled over the comlink.

Still dodging, Ahsoka responded. "We'll try our best, though we're kind of fighting right now."

"Do you want us to come in and help?" Rex questioned.

"No. We'll meet you there."

She was so busy trying to communicate back to Rex, that she paused momentarily. Grievous plunged a lightsaber forward, aiming to strike right through her. Ahsoka shifted to get out of the way, twisting sideways. A burning sensation sliding along her back told her that, though she wasn't stabbed, she was cut horizontal across her back. The new wound stung like a million needles driving into her and she dove down, rolling forward to get out of the way as he tried to slash through her with another lightsaber.

Looking at where she had rolled, small specks blood had splattered on the floor, looking sticky and hot, but the wound had cauterized like Barriss' and Anakin's had. Her back felt like the few drops on the ground, hot and sticky, and it also felt like the lightsaber was still pressed against the wound. Each step she took made her gasp, though she tried to suppress them. Grievous was laughing again.

The laugh was getting old already and she hadn't been fighting him but five minutes probably.

Stumbling away and still dodging, she edged toward the door just as Grievous took a swing and hit the hyperspace controls. She caught Barriss' gaze and the Mirialan knew instantly, motioning for Anakin that they needed to go. The Jedi nodded and headed for the door. He waited for Ahsoka and Barriss to be out of the bridge before he followed suite. As he left, he noticed the control panel flashing from where Grievous was pulling a lightsaber from.

"Follow them and get what we need quickly before they escape and we jump into hypserspace," Dooku ordered, staring at Grievous before attempting to stop the jump. However, the damage Grievous had done had messed up the controls. He knew that, after they made the jump, he'd have to find a different way to stop it. Luckily, the coordinates he entered were right, but he had just expected to choose when to make the jump.

Grievous charged down the hall, holding two lightsabers out to either side of him, letting them scrape along down the walls, cutting thick, nasty lines into the usual grey coloring.

Ahead of him, Anakin urged the two Padawans faster. He noticed that Barriss was limping due to her injury and her robes were slashed where her leg had been cut. Ahsoka had a nice slash across the back which didn't appear to be deep. Compared to Ahsoka's still fairly speedy movements, Barriss' damage must have been worse to hinder her running.

"Come on! They're going to jump into hyperspace any minute and we'll be trapped," Anakin urged.

"Comforting thought, Skyguy," Ahsoka huffed from where she led.

"My pleasure, Snips. Keep running."

With the Force speeding them along, they reached their destination only to see the hanger doors were closing. The transporter hovered outside, knowing it couldn't make it in and out before the doors closed. Another ship had been brought along that already had Anakin's Starfighter inside to take it down to base. It was traveling away, leaving the lone transporter, doors wide open with Luminara, Obi-wan, Rex, and Rootie standing inside (Kamau had remained with Jockey and Cody at the base to be prepared in case there was more to the trap down there), motioning the three to hurry. Artoo beeped wildly from where he had joined them on their ship.

Barriss struggled, crying out as her leg spasmed with pain, nearly sending her tumbling. Anakin righted her, though, and gripped her hand, nearly dragging her to the ship. He watched with a sigh of relief as Ahsoka jumped to the transporter, Luminara and Obi-wan grabbing her arms to make sure she didn't fall back.

Standing at the edge, the hanger doors coming closer to being shut and the engine for hyperdrive starting up, Anakin let go of Barriss and jumped. Obi-wan grabbed his arm and yanked him in safely. The smile on Obi-wan's face made Anakin want to hug his old master, but he turned to make sure Barriss had made it first.

The female jumped, but it was sort of sloppy and slow. She would have made it, but something yanked her from behind and flung her back into the ship, her cry of alarm making Anakin's bones chill. The look of horror on Ahsoka and Luminara's faces nearly made Anakin jump back to help, but the hanger doors closed with the last thing to see being the cold, yellow eyes of Grievous.

The doors to their ship shut and the transporter veered to get out of the way just as the _Deception_ shot into hyperspace.

"Barriss!" Ahsoka screamed, though it would make no difference.

-HOKAY!

...So?

Long and confusing enough for you? But I hope it also answered a question or two.

I kept getting so distracted writing this because my mom would have me do things for her or I'd have to talk to someone on the phone or... hehe. It was fun to write the battle scene, though, and putting in some lovely blood.

I sound demented...

Anyways, vote in my poll if you like. I'm really curious as to opinions and opinions influence my writing so if you vote, you're giving me something influential xD

Read (hopefully you've done that since you're down here), review, tell me where I messed up something, but no flames, my friend. Flames help no one and I'm lucky you guys are all nice and haven't done such a thing.

Love,

Deyoxis


	8. Comfort and Danger

Back from the beach and did my best to get this chapter up quickly. I had started it before we left but didn't get the chance to finish it, obviously. Now it is done.

First things first: 

**Thank you, my anonymous reviewer going by swfan. **I have gone back and edited chapter seven based on what you pointed out to me. I originally thought about how the lightsabers didn't seem to cause bloody wounds, but while I was writing that chapter, I got too excited and just went with it... Though the changes are not a huge deal, feel free to skim the last chapter to find the wounds and inspect my changes. You'll be fine even if you don't go back and read them most likely, though.

Also, I'm going to warn you guys now that I feel like Anakin's personality is really... off in this chapter at times. He's not in it a whole deal, o be honest, but if you cringe at the way he's acting... sorry!

Kamau gets a short spotlight (not huge) but it's needed. You'll find out why in later chapters.

And Rootie gets a decent spotlight in this and the next chapter as well.

I'm warning you guys because, if you hate OCs, I want you to be ready.

Done with the warnings, on with the chapter!

**Chapter Eight: Comfort and Danger**

The transporter plunged into silence, but Barriss' name seemed to echo around them. The faces of everyone on the ship were that of surprise and twinges of horror, having been caught off guard to see Barriss yanked back into the ship. Now that ship was gone. Shot into hyperspace and none of them had an idea of where it was headed. In the midst of a success had fallen a failure.

Luminara had turned away, trying to hide the pain and anger that so desperately wanted to take over. She had been trained for this, she shouldn't let it consume her now. The female Jedi found herself wanting to turn and talk down Ahsoka. Blame the Togruta Padawan for taking Barriss along on such a risky mission. However, one look at Ahsoka and Luminara knew she didn't have the willpower to bring herself to do such a thing. Ahsoka looked just how Luminara felt. Her face was stricken, eyes wide and legs shaking. The poor, young female looked horrible with her glazed eyes and scabbed back.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin murmured, placing a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. He pulled her closer to him and knelt down to eye-level with her, placing his other hand on her other shoulder. "Ahsoka, it'll be okay, alright?"

Ahsoka only looked up into her master's eyes. Despite the fact he knew she was staring right at him, he felt she was looking completely through him. It felt like there were some answers behind him… beyond him that she was searching out but couldn't find. He wished he could help her like she helped him.

"I failed, Master… You're safe now, but Barriss is gone…"

Anakin opened his mouth to respond, but his brain seemed to have shut down. He couldn't find the right words to say. He glanced up to see Rootie walking over. His hands dropped from Ahsoka's shoulders and she blinked in dismay, almost like she had wanted him to hold her.

Rootie, however, came up from beside Ahsoka and instantly pulled her into a hug, careful to avoid Ahsoka's wound. The human female glanced over at Anakin, giving him a look he couldn't really decipher. The two girls broke away from the hug and stood together in silence with everyone else until the transporter landed. When the doors opened, Anakin noticed they were not back at the base, but had gone back to the _Resolute_.

Obi-wan led the way off, everyone following without question. They arrived at the Medical Bay, where Ahsoka and Anakin were quickly ushered to some beds to be treated while the rest remained standing around the room. No one said a word other than Rex who contacted Kamau and the others to inform them it was time to come back to the ship. There was nothing more they could do on Geonosis.

Ahsoka broke the silence when she gasped as the Medical Droid tried to clean out her wound. She shied away, her back stinging wildly. She swatted at it, wishing it'd just go away and leave her alone. It pressed forward, though, needing to clean the wound. Ahsoka continued to move away, finally jumping from the bed and moving next to Anakin's before sitting beside him.

"Ahsoka, you have to let it clean and take care of your wound," Anakin said softly.

"You first."

He nodded and motioned for the Medical Droid. It came over and looked at him for a moment before cutting off his sleeve. His bruised shoulder was purple and had a couple specks of dried blood. It looked almost looked like his flesh was exposed all over, swollen and tender. He must have hit the ground harder than he thought. The Droid began to clean it and Anakin soon wanted to shy away like Ahsoka had. He restrained himself, the prosthetic hand clenching. He was glad his glove had not been removed. He glanced at Ahsoka, who merely sat right up next to him, shaking.

"See, not so bad," he said, forcing a smile. The droid began to clean the actual wound and fresh blood broke out from the opened scab before it was quickly covered. The pressure against the wound made Anakin twitch because his shoulder was so bruised.

"Not so bad, huh?" Ahsoka questioned, noticing the twitch.

By the time Kamau, Jockey, and Cody had arrived back on the ship with all the rest of the clones, Ahsoka and Anakin had been healed up for the most part. Ahsoka was now lying on her own bed, facing toward the foot of the bed on her stomach so she could be in the conversation. Anakin sat against the wall, as his bed ran alongside it.

"So, we're going to have to get in touch with Master Yoda and Windu to inform them of the… predicament. For now, here are the questions we are faced with. Why exactly have they now kidnapped Barriss and how do we locate a ship that's gone who-knows-where through hyperspace?" Obi-wan started from where he stood, scratching at his beard.

"Before Barriss and Ahsoka found me, Count Dooku said something about testing me... Who knows why, but that's not the point. I asked what he planned to do when I escaped and he said that it would not only be my nature and desire to find them again, but that'd I'd have to," Anakin started, leaning forward with narrowed eyes. "I think he expected someone to come after me and even if I escaped he would have a hostage."

"I guess that explains it. Why would they be interested in testing you, though?" Rootie blurted, folding her arms and cocking an eyebrow at the Jedi Knight.

"I have no clue and I personally don't care, but I've got to find Barriss."

"We all have to find Barriss, Anakin," Obi-wan growled.

"He wants me, not you guys. Why risk more than we should?"

As everyone threw around their questions, Ahsoka thought about her second vision. She and Anakin had been the ones to find Barriss, huddled on the ground in her blood. Grievous and Dooku had been there as well so that was most likely what lay ahead of them. If she told everyone, then they'd have an idea of what they were up against and the stakes that lay at risk. From what it seemed to Ahsoka, Barriss would die to Grievous' lightsaber. She wasn't sure, though. Why would Barriss be bleeding from what appeared to be lightsaber wounds? She hated the feeling of uncertainty and dread.

When she snapped back to reality, Rootie was saying something about how Anakin's hair never seemed to move. She noted to herself to not zone out on any conversations that Rootie was in again. Clearing her throat, she decided to just go with the feeling telling her to explain her vision. Her gut instinct seemed to be yelling at her to.

"In my second vision, Anakin and I found Barriss by ourselves."

Quiet. Then eight pairs of eyes settled on her form and she felt like she had just told them the ship was going to explode. Suddenly, she wasn't so sure what to say anymore.

"Barriss was alive?" Luminara finally asked, her voice hopeful.

"Yes…" Ahsoka trailed, knowing Barriss was alive in the vision, but not sure for how long.

"Do you happen to know where we were… are… are going to be, at all?" Obi-wan put in, wanting to dissect as much information as he could from Ahsoka.

"I think we had the _Resolute_ and some other ships with us because Dooku told Anakin and I that we had fallen into another trap. He and Grieovus would kill us while our ships were being outnumbered and attacked which is where I assume you guys were… are… are going to be."

"So it's not just a test… If they succeed, they'll have killed four Jedi, three Padawans, and a whole army of clones," Cody spoke up, shaking his head. "This plan must have taken some serious thought…"

"Yeah, which leaves us in some serious sh-"

"Captain Jockey," Kamau warned, breaking the clone from saying anything further. Kamau was not one to appreciate his clones using any foul language. Especially in front of Rootie. She was one to take on habits of others.

"Sorry, sir."

"We will discuss this further with Master Yoda after we figure out a way to locate the _Deception_. It's pointless to discuss strategy when we don't even know the situation," Luminara sighed, needing some time to think. She wouldn't admit to the others how she just needed to be alone right now. A pounding headache, a tender heart, and an upset tummy were not a good match-up.

"Hold on, wait a moment," Rootie suddenly declared, brightening up to a point that her smile looked like it would break her face. "Aurra and Ventress! They never went back on the ship, right? And Master Obi-wan and Ahsoka fought them!"

Rex caught on quickly and turned to Obi-wan, breaking into a smile as well. "Rootie's right, General! We never saw those two hags board the _Deception_ which means they must be getting back to the ship somehow!"

"We could track them," Kamau finally voiced.

"Yes, we just gotta' find them. I'd volunteer but I have a feeling you guys would turn my offer down," Anakin grunted, already wishing he could go back out and do something again. Being calm and resting was not something he was used to. He preferred a bit more action… unless it was with a certain Senator…

"I should go. I'm not in too bad of shape and I'm probably the fastest one here," Ahsoka tried, wanting to help. She had recovered from her initial shock and, though still saddened deeply, was somewhat her old self for the time being.

"If you want that back to finish healing, young one, you'll stay and rest. I can go," Luminara suggested. "I'm the freshest one here."

"I could join her. Master Kamau, you know I'll be useful for Master Luminara!" Rootie pleaded. "I'm still fast - though not the fastest - and you know my Force Sensitivity can help her out! Please, I'll be useless back here on the ship and I want to do something and I'm still in good shape and-"

"Okay, okay, okay, okay! I'm alright with you going as long as Luminara is fine with you tagging along," Kamau said quickly, nearly saying no but deciding that Rootie was mostly right.

Luminara chuckled softly, nodding her head. "You may join me."

"Yes!" Rootie danced wildly, then ran around and tried to get high fives from everyone. After getting one from Ahsoka, she was halted by Kamau, who held her in place with his firm hands before looking at Luminara.

"You sure you want this?"

Luminara only laughed softly in response.

Obi-wan began to usher everyone from the room, the clones heading off to get something to eat. Luminara led Rootie to get prepared while Obi-wan and Kamau intended to speak with Master Yoda. Anakin stood up and started to follow, glancing back and noticing Ahsoka sliding off of her bed as well to join them. He paused, knowing he wasn't setting the best example by intending to join the discussion when he needed to be resting, but he wanted Ahsoka to stay and relax.

"No, Snips. You're staying here and taking a nap," he instructed.

"You need rest more than I do and you're going to the meeting!"

"I'm also a Jedi and your Master. I need to be informed and I'm only going for the meeting to tell my side of the story. As soon as it's done, I'm coming right back and getting some sleep myself," he promised, mostly to make sure he actually did get some rest. His aching muscles told him he needed it. "You still can't go anyways."

"But that's not fair, I have things to tell too!" Ahsoka protested, thinking of when Aurra had told her that their fight wasn't fair. Unfortunately, Ahsoka didn't have a pair of MagnaGuards with her right then to convince Anakin to let her join the meeting.

"No, it's not. But…"

Ahsoka was surprised when Anakin faltered on his words. It wasn't often when his words weren't smooth or he lacked something to say. This was Skyguy… Her master, the Chosen One, The Hero with no Fear, there were tons of ways to describe him. To see him trail off like that wasn't something she expected. At least not right now. Not when she had been expecting him to just tell her off back to bed. However, he had just agreed with her and seemed at a loss for words. That was odd.

"Look, Ahsoka… Thank you for what you did. It was brave, if not reckless. However, it probably saved my life… I think I need to save yours a couple more times if I want to catch up," he finally said, bending down to her level and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Ahsoka blinked, startled for a moment. She felt praised and joyful until it drained, leaving her feeling a bit empty. "But, Master… Did I really save you? I mean… Dooku expected you to get away so that's why he took Barriss as a hostage. You're alright but now Barriss is in danger. Did it really make a difference?"

Anakin was surprised by the amount of sorrow he could see in Ahsoka's eyes. It just hit him how upset Ahsoka had truly been for a while now. Worrying over him and now Barriss. For some reason it seemed hard for him to realize that Ahsoka was more than just the 'snippy' and daring Togruta Padawan he trained. He realized that this was how many viewed him. The daring, bold, and arrogant Jedi, but they didn't know the half of what he felt on the insides sometimes.

"Ahsoka, if they realized I couldn't have escaped I think they would have followed through with killing me. Test or not. So, yes. It did make a difference. It made a difference to me."

With that and without thinking, he pulled her into a hug. She returned it quickly and the two stood there for a moment, just glad to have someone to lean on. Glad to have each other. Anakin couldn't think of the words to describe their relationship. Something along the lines of Ahsoka being like a little sister to him seemed to work, and made the hug easy to do. Not awkward or weird, but a gesture of kindness. Of 'I'm here for you'.

When they let go, Ahsoka turned and went back to her bed, climbing into it. She couldn't argue about wanting to join the meeting anymore. Not after Anakin had just said those things to her. Not after he had just been so… not him. She watched as he left the room, casting one quick smile over his shoulder before the door shut behind him.

* * *

By the time Yoda and Mace finally understood the situation and everything that had occurred, Anakin was wishing he'd just retired to bed with Ahsoka. However, he had to cover everything that had happened from when he woke up to his rescue. He was sick of standing and he could tell even Obi-wan and Kamau looked a bit weary eyed.

"So, based on Ahsoka's vision, your ships are to be attacked while she and Skywalker attempt to free Barriss," Mace said, as if trying to tell himself where they all stood in the current situation.

"More to the vision there is, than young Ahsoka can reveal to us. So much she did not see," Yoda sighed softly, both hands resting on his grimer stick and eyes downcast.

"Is the Chancellor aware of the current problem?" Anakin mused.

"Aware, Chancellor Palpatine is not. Thinking you are still to destroy the factory is he," the green alien responded, eyes not even looking to Anakin but, instead, glancing up at Mace, whose already stern face seemed to harden.

"The Chancellor will hear the results. I don't care much for his input on how he thinks we should go about rescuing Barriss and I don't even want to hear him fuss about your condition, Skywalker, despite how minor it may be," Mace snorted. "He might even say that risking all of your lives for hers is pointless and I don't want to agree with him."

"Master Windu?" Obi-wan questioned, eyes widening.

"She's just one Padawan. I don't like the idea that we may lose more than just her in this fight."

"She's not just one Padawan, Masters!" Anakin retorted, unable to hold back the anger. "She has the skill of a Jedi. She should be one right now. It's not my place to question why she isn't. You know we need as many Jedi as possible to win this war and she's one we shouldn't have to lose and she's studying to be a healer, which we can't afford to lose."

Obi-wan would have shot his former apprentice a stern look if it were not for his own feelings toward rescuing the Mirialan. He didn't like the idea of just leaving her to the hands of Dooku or General Grievous. All Jedi usually went out of the way to help each other. Plus…

"If I may, Masters, this isn't just about rescuing Barriss though that is the central focus. This is still an opportunity to try and get Dooku and General Grievous," Kamau tried, voicing Obi-wan's next thought.

Mace Windu's face seemed to relax some at the idea. He nodded, realizing that the idea of taking out at least one of the two was still a great option for the Republic's favor. "However, I don't see the genius behind sending only Skywalker and his own Padawan to deal with the situation."

"I think Master Yoda was on to something. There's something more to Ahsoka's vision we're not seeing," Obi-wan muttered, mulling it over. Everyone was quiet, allowing him a moment to gather his thoughts more. "I don't know if it's a full out plan, but I have an idea and I'm thinking it may be worth consideration."

"We might just have to use it, Obi-wan. Before you bring it up, how many ships do you have there?" Mace questioned.

"Other than the _Resolute_, the Star Cruiser Luminara came on is with us, but that is it. I can see where we'd be out numbered," Kamau said.

"Then we'll have to time this right into your plan. I will join you myself with a couple cruisers for backup when Grievous and Dooku attack your ships."

"Perfect, Master Windu! That just makes my idea a little bit easier to accomplish," Obi-wan grinned and Anakin perked back up after having been silent for many moments.

As Obi-wan provided the idea, Anakin couldn't help but grin. His former master was a genius.

* * *

After the plan had been discussed, Anakin was making his way back to the Medical Room to sleep. He heard footsteps behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see Kamau following him steadily. The older Jedi's eyes seemed gentle and Anakin took it as a signal that the man wanted to chat, so he stopped. He felt foolish when Kamau merely strode past him, but recovered his dignity when he was instructed to follow.

"Where are we going, Master?" Anakin questioned, not liking to be left in the dark.

"A short walk in a circle. By the time we come back by the Medical Room, our conversation should be done," Kamau stated simply as they passed the doors to the room previously mentioned. Anakin glanced at it, hoping Ahsoka was fast asleep and not hearing him walk by. She would have his head for not coming straight back after the meeting.

"Anakin, I merely wanted to impress upon you my amazement with your Padawan," Kamau began as soon as Anakin caught up beside him.

Striding alongside each other, Anakin had to scurry a couple quick steps to keep up with Kamau's long strides every once and a while. He didn't respond, thinking Kamau had more to say still. He was right.

"She did something foolish, yet bold for you. I'm surprised that, despite how much you've rubbed off on her, she wasn't smart enough to realize that stepping onto that ship to take on both Dooku and Grievous was idiotic, especially with only Barriss to aide her."

Anakin opened his mouth to say something, angered Kamau would still put down Ahsoka even after saving him. He never got the chance to speak as the Jedi raised his hand and silenced him first. He noticed that Kamau's eyes seemed almost sad in a manner.

"However, though it would seem idiocy and a rash boldness drove her to rescue you, it is obvious there was also a strong sense of justice and compassion. Rootie would never do something like that for me. Be proud of Ahsoka, you've trained her well."

Anakin blinked in surprise, feeling somewhat humbled by Kamau's words but also wanting to burst with pride. He had done a good job, hadn't he? Throwing his arrogance to the back of his mind to remain polite, he shook his head and sought for words to respond. "Thank you very much, Master. It means a lot to hear this coming from you, but you shouldn't jump to conclusions about Rootie. I'm sure she would have done the same for you had you been in my position."

"I'm not so sure. There are many times when I'm sure Rootie would love to trade me in for another Master."

"I'm sure Ahsoka wants to rip off my head sometimes and I know Master Obi-wan would have liked to give me a good sense beating every now and then. It's all apart of the relationship. Haven't you had any Padawans before Rootie?"

"Yes…"

"So why are you suddenly so caught up in this? Rootie probably respects you, like your other Padawans must have. Tiffs are a part of it, but I'm sure she would do anything to help you any day."

They had reached a bend and were starting back to the Medical Room. Anakin felt like he was talking to a youngling. He didn't know Kamau well, but he knew enough to know this was not the Jedi's usual behavior. He knew Kamau cared for Rootie like Anakin cared for Ahsoka, but Kamau should know that he would fight with Rootie every once and a while.

"No one ever asked me why I declined being a Council Member. I thought it was obvious why, but I recently found out only Master Yoda even really understands," Kamau started. Anakin felt taken aback. He didn't really want to be talking about this, but he needed to respect Kamau's right to tell him, which Anakin was sure he was about to do. "You see, Skywalker… I have had six Padawans before Rootie."

"Six? You don't appear near old enough to have had six, Master."

"That's because each Padawan I've had before Rootie had been killed in the first month of the apprenticeship. That is why I did not wish to be on the Council. Why should someone who had let six Padawans die in barely a month of training be respected so highly? Rootie has survived the longest so far."

Anakin was speechless. Unsure what to say. He could not see how one could still be sane after having six Padawans all die so quickly like that. None of them really having a chance to understand the war or even learn the complete Jedi ways. Kamau had never gotten a chance to understand a relationship with a Padawan despite having been one at one time. Anakin could sure say he had no idea how tough it was to be training and understanding one until Ahsoka had arrived. No wonder the Jedi felt confused and had come to Anakin. Going to Obi-wan or Luminara would hurt his pride and dignity more than he already was by admitting this to him.

They had stopped outside the Medical Doors. Anakin couldn't grope out any words to say except to mutter a soft apology.

"No need for an apology, Skywalker. I feel comforted by your words… However, I hope you are wrong and that Rootie would not risk her life for me under circumstances like that. I want her to live and certainly not die trying to save me."

With that, Kamau walked down the hall, leaving Anakin to his thoughts outside the Medical Room before he forced himself inside to sleep.

* * *

Luminara watched as Rootie came sprinting down the hall. The young female had gotten on a different set of clothes. Ones that wouldn't stand out quite so much against the Geonosian landscape as the white outfit she had been in before. Now she wore a plain shirt the same dusty red as the land and dark brown pants. She made Luminara think of a mud puddle in a way, but with pinkish skin and a bouncy, very tangled, mob of blond hair on the top of her head. The Padawan's green eyes sparkled as she picked up a couple tracking devices and attached them to her belt.

"Ready!" she saluted, unable to contain the excitement bursting inside her about having her own mission apart from Kamau and Jockey.

"Come then, Padawan," Luminara instructed, her voice kind of cold. She used it to mask her worry and her inner despair that Aurra and Ventress might not leave the planet to follow the _Deception_.

They boarded the transporter.

"We're heading back down to the base. We'll look like we're just bringing back some cargo or something that's still down there," Luminara instructed as the doors shut and the ship headed out from the hanger.

"But getting over to the factory could take forever! By that time, Aurra and Ventress could be gone," Rootie blinked.

"That's why we have these," Luminara managed to smile, turning and opening a palm out to motion to two landspeeders. She watched Rootie's eyes widen and the young female grinned with anticipation.

"But what about the dust we create?"

"Lets hope it'll just look like a small dust storm or a fast moving animal should someone see it. I do not see why they would believe we would return to the building or factory or whatever when we know it's abandoned," Luminara tried. She hoped she was right because Rootie seemed to go with it and was ginning wildly.

When they reached the base, they moved from the transporter, pulling the speeders with them. Rootie was examining them carefully as Luminara turned to the clone pilot, motioning for him to wait a bit before heading back up to the ship. There was nothing left down at the base but a few mingling clones. They had rides back still so there was no need to make their pilot take some back.

"Ready, Padawan?" Luminara questioned, looking down at the young female. She couldn't help the habit of not calling Rootie by name. She usually didn't give Padawans the credit to be called by their name other than Barriss and Ahsoka. She was certain that Rootie would probably join the list if she proved herself.

"Yes, Master Luminara," Rootie responded, standing back up from where she had been kneeling beside the speeder. She climbed on and waited for the elder female to be on as well before starting it up and taking off into the maze of rocks, Luminara close beside her.

It took them a bit to get there, but as they neared, Luminara ordered Rootie to slow down and stop. Despite Rootie's obvious signs of eagerness, the human female had been quiet the whole ride on over. Now, she was trembling with excitement and even fear as she hopped from the speeder, tangled hair windblown. She followed Luminara to shelter behind a large rock before she began to run her fingers through her hair, picking at tangles nervously.

"Padawan, are you excited or nervous?" Luminara questioned, frustration in her voice at seeing Rootie's sudden change of character.

"Both, Master Luminara… I've never been on a mission without Master Kamau or Jockey accompanying me."

Luminara raised her eyes. Rootie had been a Padawan for a good while now. Not that long, but long enough. She knew that even Ahsoka had gone out on missions without Anakin tagging along, hence why she hadn't been with him when captured by Grievous and Dooku. The female was probably even older than Ahsoka.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen going on Seventeen really soon."

Two whole years older and not a single mission without Kamau or their captain? How odd of Kamau to conduct such a thing. No wonder Rootie was acting like it was her first day as a Padawan. Luminara knew surprise flashed across her face. Rootie sure seemed younger than sixteen.

Luminara nodded. "I see…"

"Don't doubt me any, Master. Just because I started my apprenticeship after Ahsoka doesn't make me any less skillful… I just wasn't the most attentive student while still in the Temple…" Rootie said, completely serious and eyes narrowed.

"Understood. Now, shall we?"

Luminara turned and led the way out from their shelter, racing over to the front door. Surprisingly, it was still open and Luminara hoped it was because there was still somebody around. Somebody like Aurra or Ventress.

They slipped inside. The entrance was quiet. The sounds of their footsteps seemed to echo like thunder in the stillness. The two females gazed around, hands hovering over their lightsaber hilts before Rootie relaxed.

"They don't know we're here. I think I can feel them toward the back of the building. Must be a ship their or something there unless they plan to just sit around here until Dooku and Grievous return for them," she muttered, standing up straight since there was no need to sneak about.

Luminara didn't have anything to say in response other than to lead the way. She didn't really know where she was going, and just kind of moved along until she noticed a door. Well, not just any door. This one had been cut through with lightsabers. It must have been where Obi-wan and Ahsoka had been trapped.

Moving through, she and Rootie were greeted with a horrible stench. It made Rootie nearly retch and Luminara fanned the air with her hand, wrinkling her nose in disgust. The dead Acklay stared up at them with unmoving eyes.

"Oh, they couldn't have moved it?" Rootie moaned, gagging as she spoke.

They picked their way around the body before moving around the center spire. It was huge and blocked most of their view of the other side. As they came around, another large door was in view. It was open, but it wasn't just some room to have trapped the Acklay, like Luminara thought. It had another door beyond it in the room, much smaller so that the creature couldn't fit through.

She glanced at Rootie, who nodded and shivered.

"I don't like this, Master."

Luminara looked at Rootie, who seemed pale. Suddenly, Luminara thought of the possibility of how it could be a trap. She couldn't see how they knew, but somehow they could have. They knew all the rest of their moves and ideas, apparently. Suddenly unsure, she paused outside the large doorway and gazed at the smaller door.

"Should we go, Master?" Rootie murmured.

"Yes…"

They strode into the room, making way for the other door when the slam echoed behind them. Wheeling around, they saw the large doors had been closed.

"We sprung the trap," Luminara muttered.

"Master!" Rootie pointed up.

The ceiling exploded and was cracking, about to cave in. Dust and debris began to rain down and the two dodged their way to the small door, whipping out their lightsabers and plunging them through. The door was hard to cut through and larger debris began to fall, one rock nearly crushing Rootie and startling her so much that she yelped and let go of her lightsaber.

"Keep cutting, Padawan!"

Latching back on to the hilt, Rootie pushed herself to move the weapon through the doorway. They hadn't even tried to see if it was unlocked but she doubted that it would be. Aurra and Ventress weren't dumb enough to lay a trap and not lock the door.

When the cutting had been finished, Rootie and Luminara forced pushed through the door and stumbled inside, hearing the earth cave into the room behind them. Rootie looked back at where they could have been squashed, wiping some perspiration from her brow and attempting to slow her heart rate down with failure.

"Ventress," Luminara greeted coolly and Rootie moved up beside her, turning to look at who the Jedi was facing.

Ventress stood outside of a ship. The boarding platform was lowered and she appeared to have about to get on it. Aurra was nowhere to be seen, but Luminara guessed the Bounty Hunter was already on board. Ventress pulled out her lightsabers, unleashing them and facing Luminara and Rootie with little interest. She called up into the ship, "Get it running, Aurra. I'll handle these little annoyances."

"Sleemos," Rootie spat before Luminara waved a hand to calm her.

"Remember why we're here," the Jedi said softly before pulling out her weapon. Rootie followed suite and the green blade of Luminara and the blue blade of Rootie seemed to vibrate with life.

Rootie felt like it was humming along with her beating heart.

* * *

Darkness was a beautiful thought at the moment. It was calm and embracing. She could just lie in darkness forever if the world would let her. However, that was obviously not the will of the Force, as it jumbled thoughts through her head and ripped through the darkness. She awoke to a blinding light, knowing instantly where to expect herself to be. Sure enough, her wrists were cuffed and the cuffs were linked to a wall of a small, square little room where the doorway was guarded by a shield. She was sitting with her right shoulder slumped against the wall she was cuffed to. Her knees were pulled up close up almost under her and feeling numb.

Behind the shield stood Grievous, yellow eyes penetrating and making her squirm, fighting against the cuffs, though she knew it was useless. Glancing down at her belt beneath her robes, she searched for something familiar. It was not there. Of course they had taken her lightsaber.

The shield came down and the sound of General Grievous approaching made Barriss wince. His breathing only added to the effect and she didn't dare look up to face him. Not right now.

"Comfortable?" Grievous questioned, hoarse voice betraying his lack of care on if she was truly comfortable or not.

She didn't respond. After he was greeted by only silence, he whipped out a lightsaber and lit it. Barriss knew instantly that it was her own. How she wanted to be able to pry it from his unmoving fingers. That wouldn't be happening any time soon, however.

"Remember this?"

More silence. It stretched on until he brought the blade up and sliced through her clothes, piercing flesh. Her left arm now smelled of charred flesh, but he had left it in tact and had not cut severely deep. The scabbed skin burned, but Barriss only bit her bottom lip to make no response. Her leg still hurt from the earlier wound.

"You don't look to well," Grievous coughed. "In fact, you're looking a little green. I'll help you add some color to that face of yours."

With that, he used his sharp, droid finger to cut open the scab of the new wound and allowed blood to flow. It plastered her sleeve to her skin and made her arm feel wet. The wound was still warm from the lightsaber, so the red liquid came out almost scalding. She gasped slightly, unable to hold it back. Grievous laughed and wiped up some of her blood from her wound, coating one of his fingers.

He smeared the blood from his finger across her cheeks, leaving her sticky feeling as well as truly and utterly scared suddenly. He would kill her. She knew that now. She was bait for the others, but would be dead before they arrived.

"Feeling better already, I believe you are," Grievous laughed, coughing heavily and stepping back, turning and leaving the room and setting the shield back up.

Barriss only felt like she was dying.

-HOKAY!

So... I like what happened in this chapter, but I feel like I wrote it yucky... I really hope that's just my inner self conflicting with myself. I don't want to have written you guys an ugly chapter.

By the way, for those of you who have stuck with me through all this and reviewed like, almost ever chapter, I feel like I need to do something for you... I don't know what the heck I could do, but your reviews and reading have just kept me going and (I believe) helped me improve my writing throughout this story!

Would you guys believe the world is a small place when I tell you I met one of my readers on another website? I've reached the 2000 hit mark, but only about 1000 people have looked at my story and over, like, 3 million users (probably more) do that other website... o.O

Heh, I felt really awesome!

Read, review, constructive criticism (thank you again swfan!), and all that jazz please!

Love,

Deyoxis


	9. It Begins

The only thing I really have to say is that Writer's Block majorly sucks.

Sorry about this chapter. After my too-long of a break, I'm kind of out of it. This chapter is short, probably full of typos, and a bit suckish but I really hope it will get me back into the swing of things.

So, um, please enjoy and I hope to get another chapter (one that's much better) up soon!

**Chapter Nine: It Begins**

Ahsoka awoke and glanced over to see Anakin just sitting there in bed, arms crossed, expression clearly agitated. It amused her, seeing how much resting just annoyed him. She felt ten times better than before she fell asleep and was thankful that Anakin had forced her to sleep, though she wouldn't admit to him that.

"So…" she trailed, "are Rootie and Master Luminara back?"

"No," Anakin sighed and climbed out of the bed. He had put on a fresh pair of clothes, identical to his other ones though without the sleeve ripped off from the Medical Droid.

"Sounds like you slept well," Ahsoka frowned, following him out of bed.

"Oh, yeah… Not really," he admitted, shrugging. "I just hate this situation we're all in."

"Tell me about it."

They exited the Medical Bay and made their way to the Bridge in silence. Clones passed by every now at then. They'd salute and greet the two of them, who would nod in response. Neither ever actually said anything. They entered the Bridge in that same quietness that seemed almost overwhelming.

Obi-wan, Kamau, Rex, Jockey, and Cody were all in the Bridge along with the other clones helping to work the Cruiser. Obi-wan was speaking to Cody, Rex, and Jockey. The four seemed fairly relaxed, even smiling as they chatted. Kamau just stood off to the side, obviously in thought.

"Any sign of them?" Anakin asked.

"No, but they've been gone long enough and we haven't seen a ship leave so that must mean something's happening. Hopefully it's that they've found our two female fiends and are placing the tracking beacon as we speak," Obi-wan stated, dipping his head in greeting to his former Padawan.

"Hopefully," Ahsoka confirmed.

* * *

The ship whirred with life as Aurra seemed to have turned it on. The Bounty Hunter didn't appear, though, as Ventress, shrieking violently, came bolting toward them. She spun the red lightsabers around before Luminara, deciding not to let Ventress continue the light show, sent a violent Force Push toward her. The female assassin flew backward, but easily flipped back to land on her feet, snapping her head up in agitation.

"That was low for a Jedi," Ventress said snidely.

"I must be coming down to your level of fighting style… tragic," Luminara shrugged.

Ventress grunted before rushing forwards once more. Luminara ran up to meet her. Red on green light flashed blindingly as the sabers danced about, striking and spinning and whirring and stabbing. Luminara and Ventress were moving so well on top of each other that Rootie found no opening to be of any help in that situation. So, now it was time to face the reason they were here.

She ran her hand over the tracking device to assure herself it was still there before she darted by the elder females toward the ship. The engine groaned violently in her ears and it was starting to life off from the ground. Rootie slid down under it and quickly attached the device before coming out on the other side. Looking up, she could see the face of Aurra through the cockpit. The bounty hunter scowled and aimed the ship's blasters.

Rootie waved innocently before rolling to the side, hearing the shot of a blaster and seeing the scorch mark it left upon the ground where she had previously stood.

"Ah, lovely farewell I'm getting," she muttered teasingly, jumping up and slicing her weapon through the air. The blue light cut through a blaster, ceasing its screeching.

She darted across one of the wings of the ship before leaping down to the ground. The Force trembled and she heard a cry.

"Padawan, look out!"

Rootie craned her head around to see Ventress coming from who-knows-where, driving her red lightsabers down to stab Rootie. Rootie let out a yelp of surprise and flinched back a step, just barely avoiding what would have been her end. The heat from the weapons was close against her skin, facing downward before her. Ventress was about to shove the weapons upward to slice Rootie in half when instinct took over Rootie's body. She flipped back, landing a kick to Ventress' jaw before she scurried out of range. Luminara took over and the spar between the former two continued.

As Rootie took a chance to recover, she realized that Ventress must have been about to board the ship before Rootie had come back around from placing the tracker. Seeing Rootie clueless, the assassin had tried to take advantage of the moment to kill her. Luckily for Rootie, the Force and Luminara seemed to want to keep her alive.

As her attention returned to the fight, she found the Mirialan Jedi and… whatever Ventress was… in a deadlock, evenly matched. Rootie darted toward them to assist the Jedi, but the ship suddenly swung around and all three were forced to duck to avoid the wing from smacking them aside. Blaster bolts rang out as Aurra continued up some more firing. With nothing to take shelter behind, Luminara and Rootie found themselves deflecting the bolts and slowly being pushed back against a wall. Rootie felt something jab her in her back and realized she had found the doorway Luminara and she had entered through. The rubble from the cave-in had spilled out and now a piece of the ceiling was awkwardly sticking into Rootie's back.

"Uh, ow," she scowled, trying to keep her attention on protecting herself.

"Padawan!" Luminara scolded, thinking Rootie hadn't planted the tracking device.

Rootie didn't respond. She watched as Ventress made her way into the ship, door closing. The large vehicle turned, freeing Luminara and Rootie from their positions defensive positions so that they may run forward. Luminara shot Rootie another glance, but Rootie just stared up at the underside of the ship.

When the Jedi followed her gaze, she spotted what Rootie was spying upon. The tracking device glowed, showing it was active. Relaxing, Luminara deactivated her weapon and placed it back upon her belt before folding her arms. The ship shot away into the sky out the open hangar, leaving the two females alone to nothing but the sound of Rootie's lightsaber, which still hummed.

Outside, the vast expanse of Geonosis seemed almost calm. One would never think it had held so many battles.

"Well, well, I seem to have criticized you too quickly. Well done there."

"Thank you, Master Luminara," Rootie grinned, allowing the blue blade of her sword to sink away. "We should probably head back to the _Resolute_ now. I need a shower!"

Luminara was glad that was the only thing Rootie was worried about right now. The less tension from the others, the more Luminara was sure her own sorrow wasn't spilling the sadness over. Despite their victory of planting the tracking device, they were light years from Barriss and it was a whole lot easier to fail the coming mission than to succeed.

* * *

"That's on the edge between the Outer Rim and Wild Space," Obi-wan commented, looking over the predicted coordinates of where Aurra and Ventress were headed. It was a guess, seeing as the females hadn't actually arrived to their destination or shown any signs of dropping out of hyperspace.

"If they keep going, then they're completely in Wild Space, aren't they?" Rootie asked.

After Rootie and Luminara had returned, Rootie had showered while the rest went over the transmitting beacon. It was hard to get exact locations as the ship was in hyperspace, so the beacon had a new coordinate every second, so they had found the general direction and were trying to figure out where the ship would come to port.

After they had allowed Ventress and Aurra to get far enough ahead, the _Resolute_ shot into hyperspace after them, along with the Star Cruiser Luminara and Barriss had arrived on, hoping to avoid detection and that they would be taken where they needed to go. After the _Deception_.

"Yeah, which worries me a bit," Obi-wan responded.

"Surely the Separatists aren't dumb enough to go that far out, are they?" Ahsoka blinked, staring up at the screen with which the predicted coordinates were mapped out upon.

"I wouldn't put it past them," Rex stated blandly from beside her. "They don't realize that we ain't scared about following them out there though, right?"

"Yeah," Ahsoka grinned, looking up at Rex with an affirmative smirk.

"Speak for yourselves," Rootie put in.

"There isn't much we can do until they drop out of hyperspace," Luminara pointed out, moving closer to the screen and scratching at her chin thoughtfully. "Have we alerted Master Windu?"

"Yes, he's about to set out now, I would hope," Kamau spoke up, his deep voice seeming to abruptly end the conversation.

Everyone seemed to be staring down the screen. Rootie, however, couldn't stay focused on one thing very long. Soon enough, she had another question.

"How long is it going to take to get to the edge of Wild Space?" she almost whined, seeming upset by the idea that it could be a long journey.

Obi-wan had to chuckle lightly. "Well, seeing as we're already in the Outer Rim, I'm guessing at most a few hours."

"Allow Jockey and me to stay here and keep track of things. The rest of you can take the free time now," Kamau suggested, casting Jockey a look that told him not to disagree. The clone Captain blinked but didn't say anything, only shrugging and nodding. "Besides, I do believe Luminara, Rootie, and Ahsoka need to be filled in on the plan."

"Works for me," Anakin said, ready to get to something other than staring at a screen.

He led the way out, Obi-wan, Luminara, and the two Padawans following closely. Cody and Rex waited until everyone else was out first before they took up the rear. They all trailed over to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. Stomachs rumbled from Rootie and Ahsoka, who talked nervously to try and hide it from the Jedi. The Clones heard it, and teased the two relentlessly until they were all finally seated at a table.

Other clones mingled about, but it was surprisingly empty for the most part.

"Plan?" Ahsoka asked, looking up at Obi-wan and Anakin expectantly. Despite being hungry, she wasn't shoveling food down like Rootie currently was. The human female had devoured so much food already that the others wondered if she might throw up.

"Ah, yes. So the plan is that you, Ahsoka, and Anakin here will go on ahead of us in your Starfighters to board the _Deception_. Once the two of you are on board, you shall alert us and then Luminara, Kamau, Rootie, and I shall follow you on board," Obi-wan began, leaning back and taking a sip of the tea he had gotten. "Master Windu will still have the Star Cruisers attacking, so that hopefully keep the attention of Grievous and Dooku."

"But what if it doesn't?"

"Your vision, Ahsoka," Anakin responded.

Ahsoka blinked, suddenly recalling the sickening image. She paled slightly and set down the eating utensil she had had in her hand. She suddenly wasn't feeling too hungry anymore and found herself twiddling her fingers idly. She blinked, waiting for her Master to continue.

"Based on the vision, they don't seem to realize that Obi-wan and the others are aboard the ship, but still on the Star Cruisers. So I don't think we have to worry about them going unnoticed. Obviously they're expecting you and me, though, so there isn't much we can do to solve that problem," the young Jedi finished.

"So the six of us will take on the four of them - Grievous, Dooku, Ventress, and Aurra - and rescue Barriss," Ahsoka said, as if trying to confirm the plan.

"That's the idea. However, we're hoping for more of a six on three situation. I can't see Aurra Sing sticking around to be in a fight where everyone but her wields a lightsaber," Obi-wan added.

Ahsoka didn't think that Obi-wan's hope would be true. Something about Aurra was just off and Ahsoka feared the bounty hunter's desire for revenge might just be enough to encourage her into the battle. She didn't voice this, however, and merely leaned back slightly. She noticed Luminara had not spoken the whole time. The female Jedi had only taken a couple bites of food, drank, and listened intently.

Obi-wan coughed lightly, trying to show that the conversation wasn't over, "Anyways, there's a bit more. At an opportune moment, you two Padawans are to try and get Barriss back to the hanger. Once you've done that and she's safe on the transporter, you can signal us for the retreat."

"This isn't a very thorough plan," Luminara finally sighed. "However, despite the flaws it could work. Especially since we have Anakin along."

"Hey… wait…"

"That's the truth," Ahsoka teased, rolling her eyes slightly at him.

"Okay, this isn't fair, I'm being ganged on."

"I'd sympathize with you, but what they're saying is true, Sir," Rex suddenly quipped from down the table. Cody chuckled from beside him. Rex continued, "I mean, I don't know how you've managed to pull off half the missions you've completed. You're something incredible alright."

"You know, I blame you for this," Anakin blamed jokingly, staring over at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka, only half in the mood as her mind kept wandering to the idea of Barriss in pain somewhere, looked up at him with a contempt smirk, but couldn't hold it. It dropped away and she felt like jelly that someone had just stepped on. She felt Anakin place a hand on her shoulder while the others distracted themselves with their meals.

"Come on now, Snips. Keep your head up. This'll all be over soon and everyone will be okay before you know it."

Ahsoka glanced up, nodding and putting on her classic smile. Though worried, she wasn't going to let it draw her too down. She needed to keep going strong or else they'd all have to worry about her, too. That was one trouble they didn't really need when she was completely fine.

They all remained at the table for some time. Surprisingly, no one got up to go busy themselves with anything else. They all just sat around and talked, like it was getting something off their chests – which maybe it was. They continued to find humor despite the situation, and they also found comfort. Assuring each other that Barriss was strong and would be fine. Assuring each other that they would have a victory soon. Assuring each other that Grievous and Dooku and all the Separatists would pay for everything they had done to peace.

The simple conversations were shattered when Jockey came striding through the doors.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sirs… Aurra and Ventress have dropped out of hyperspace, though," the clone informed, voice flat and unwavering.

"Well then," Obi-wan said, clapping his hands together. "So it begins."

-HOKAY!

I really don't have much to say down here except sorry again... Review if you like but this chapter might not be worth it... hehe... But reviews would be majorly loved because they might help the next chapter come sooner and much better written!

Just no harsh criticism!

Love,

Deyoxis


	10. Sacrifice

Sorry that this took forever to get up x3 I've had, like, no time whatsoever with swimming, school, and such. Now that it's Christmas Break, I've had some time to come work on it and finally finished this chapter :D

Warning you now, a lot starts to happen at the end and I fear that it might get confusing. I really hope not, but if it's too confusing, tell me so I can edit it.

**Thank you to all those who are reviewing/faving/alerting this story! It means so much to me! When I come on and find people have favorited this even though it hasn't been updated in a while, I just get more excited to update it when I can xD**

By the way, has anyone seen the video on Starwars(.)com! I'm so mad about what they're going to do to Ahsoka... Ugh.

On with the chapter!

**Chapter Ten: Sacrifice**

"You were right, Sir. The two have stopped on the edge of the Outer Rim, not far from Wild Space," Cody said as he checked over the coordinates of the two female assassins. He was speaking to Obi-wan, who was standing beside him, while the others were off getting supplies and gathering troops.

"Alright, good. I have no interest in Wild Space whatsoever," Obi-wan chuckled. "Give it another minute before we drop from hyperspace. I'll check with Windu and see how long he should be."

Cody nodded and continued to mess around, checking over data and preparing the ship to drop from hyperspace. He barked out a couple orders and the other clones listened intently. The air was tense, filled with all sorts of feelings from excitement to nervousness, to apathy. Though they were all the same, all brothers, it was funny how unalike each one's personality could be. Cody was so lost in his ordering and thinking and examining, that when Obi-wan spoke he had forgotten the Jedi Master was even there.

"Thankfully, it won't take Windu much longer to catch up to us. Have we dropped out, yet?"

"Dropping out now, Sir," Cody said, loud enough to make sure the other clones heard and, sure enough, the ship soon stopped and the skies around them became clearly seen. The Cruiser Luminara had arrived in also dropped out, the hulking ship rearing up beside the _Resolute_.

"Alright, it'll take us a good hour to reach the area where Ventress and Aurra have dropped out, which is just enough time for Windu's ship to reach us in hyperspace. We'll actually probably start the battle without him, but he should show up in time to surprise Grievous and Dooku, giving us all a chance to board the ship while they're distracted by the reinforcements.

"Excellent, Sir," Cody nodded, feeling pleased. Everything was going smoothly so far, he saw no reason to fear what could go wrong yet.

"Indeed," Obi-wan responded, smiling softly as he motioned for Cody to follow.

The two left the bridge and headed toward the hangar where the others were. Upon entering, they noticed Luminara, Anakin, Kamau, Ahsoka, and Jockey standing with a hoard of clones behind them. The two new arrivals blinked in confusion, but neither dared ask where Rex and Rootie were. They got their answer shortly when Rex came running up with Rootie and Artoo.

"There's Artooie," Ahsoka grinned, patting the little droid as it rolled up to her and Anakin, beeping wildly and bouncing around. "We were wondering where you had rolled off too."

Artoo beeped an apology.

"Alright, so we've got all the clones and now all our droids. Time to go over the plan with them and then, hopefully, get this show on the road," Anakin grinned, though seriousness clearly shone upon his features.

"We've got about an hour before we reach the _Deception_ so there's no need to rush, Anakin," Obi-wan pointedly mildly. His former Padawan only shrugged.

Luminara turned to face the clones and her voice caused any chattering among the clones to cease. All eyes turned upon her as she spoke and the others stood behind her grimly. "We are about to enter a very dangerous battle involving Count Dooku, General Grievous, the assassin Ventress, and the bounty hunter, Aurra Sing. Our main mission is to rescue Barriss and take out at least one of these foes. Anakin and Ahsoka are going to board the _Deception_ as quickly as possible, while our Star Cruisers distract them. Once inside, they'll hold the Separatists' concentration while the rest of us follow suite. Clone Commander Cody and Captains Rex and Jockey will remain here to lead you all while we are all aboard the enemy ship. Is that understood?"

An echo of 'yes, Sir' filled the hangar as each clone straightened up and responded. Obi-wan stepped forward to finish the plan as he noticed Luminara's voice waver. She was worried.

"We'll need Ahsoka and Anakin's starfighters to be prepped at the conclusion of this meeting. We'll also need a clone pilot to take the rest of us to the ship after Anakin and Ahsoka leave and be prepared to come pick Rootie, Ahsoka, and Barriss up. The three Padawans will be leaving as soon as possible to get Barriss to medical attention. Luminara, Anakin, Kamau, and I will stay and fight for as long as possible before we head off, as well. Anakin will take his starfighter and I'll take Ahsoka's. We're hoping Luminara and Kamau can highjack a Separatist ship, but we can't make any promises so the clone pilot might need to be ready for a third trip," he finished, voice not sounding quite as strained as Luminara's.

"Yes, Sir," the clones repeated and, sensing the meeting over, a couple ran off over to the two awaiting starfighters to prep them. Four other clones made their way up to the Jedi.

"The four of us are all willing to pilot you, Sirs," one of them spoke, dipping his head slightly in respect to the Jedi.

"That's good to hear. I'll allow the four of you to sort out who gets to have the honor," Obi-wan smiled, adding a bit of sarcasm when he spoke of driving Jedi through a raging battlefield as an 'honor'.

The four nodded and turned, heading out among their brothers and chatting relentlessly about what they should do.

Anakin and Ahsoka had departed from the group and were heading over to their starfighters. Artoo wheeled alongside them and despite Artoo's beeping and the echoes of chatting clones and Jedi, Anakin couldn't help but feel it was too quiet. He glanced at Ahsoka from the corner of his eye and realized it was because she wasn't speaking. He reached out and shoved her lightly, smirking.

"Wow, Master, you really got me there," Ahsoka responded, punching him lightly on the arm. "I thought I was going to double over in pain."

"Oww!" Anakin whined, pretending that Ahsoka's punch was killing his arm. He clutched it in a fake panic, looking at her with an expression of fear. "Now I'm going to lose my whole arm because of you!"

"Oh, please," Ahsoka rolled her eyes and Artoo beeped in agreement.

Anakin, feeling ganged up on again, dropped his arm, defeated. They reached the starfighters and he crossed his arms, watching clones busy themselves with checking over the engines and fuel tanks. Ahsoka, hands on her hips, seemed to be examining them herself, though just looking at them wouldn't really do much. Artoo beeped and started over toward Anakin's starfighter.

"Artoo, wait," Anakin called and the little droid turned around and approached the Jedi Knight. "I want you to go with Ahsoka. Make sure she gets onto the ship safely."

"Hold on a second, master! I can fly with another droid. I don't need Artoo, he's your droid. I'll be fine."

Anakin could tell Ahsoka was feeling offended by his idea, but he didn't want to risk losing her. He had almost been lost and she had been rash enough to come after him. He didn't want to face that situation. He knew he could make it to the ship. He wasn't so sure about her.

"I know you're strong, Ahsoka, but…"

"I know, I know, you think my flying skills have yet to be desired while you're the best Jedi pilot there is. I got that the last twenty times you mocked me," the young Togruta smirked.

"I just want to make sure you get there safely," Anakin shrugged, trying not to show too much concern openly to his Padawan. She'd mock him for life.

"Hello, vision…" Ahsoka said, tapping her head like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Have you ever considered that that vision is you alive because you had Artoo with you?" Anakin tried, prying at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to retort but realized pretty quickly that her master had beaten her. She shut her mouth and looked up at him with a glare. After a moment, however, the glare disappeared and she bent down, looking at Artoo in the… face, she supposed, and said, "Looks like it'll be us two, huh, Artooie?"

Atroo beeped, rocking back and forth before heading over to Ahsoka's starfighter and quickly getting itself placed. Its head spun to the two Jedi and he beeped more, showing he was ready to get going.

"Didn't you hear Obi-wan, Artoo? We still have about fifty minutes until we're going to have to head off," Anakin chuckled, looking at Ahsoka, who was watching Artoo with an upbeat grin. Anakin knew this was good for her. She needed to be focused on getting things done, not worried about Barriss. So if distracting her with silly antics was going to help, then he was going to do it.

"What should we do, master? The clones are getting all the prepping done and there isn't much else we can do…"

"Spar with me."

"Spar with you?" Ahsoka exclaimed, sounding bewildered. "But won't that just wear ourselves out?"

"We're not doing a training session, just a fun little fight. You know, like you've seen Obi-wan and I do," Anakin grinned, pulling off his lightsaber. He backed away and ignited the weapon, waiting for Ahsoka to do the same.

Ahsoka beamed suddenly. Countless times she had watched Anakin and Obi-wan train before her when they wanted to fight for fun. Usually their training gathered many other Jedis and Padawans at the temple. Everyone liked to watch Anakin and Obi-wan train together, they were incredible. For all those countless times had Ahsoka wished it could be her and Anakin sparring around with everyone watching. She and Anakin had sparred before, but it was always serious training. Now she was finally getting to just do it because they could.

"Alright now… Obviously Obi-wan and I got to use training lightsabers at the temple so it was alright for us to hit each other. Same with our training. This time neither of us have a training lightsaber so be extremely precautious."

"I gotcha', Master!"

Green blade out, Ahsoka barely heard Obi-wan and Luminara call out warnings to be careful over the whirring, she held her blade so close to her. She tensed, ready to begin. She straightened out and her hand went back behind her, along with her lightsaber. The weapon tipped lightly in her grip, but she held it tightly.

Then the fight began. Ahsoka knew it was no where near as graceful as watching Anakin and Obi-wan because she was lacking on certain experience, but she knew it must have been good enough as it drew in some clones who weren't busy and she could feel the eyes of the other Jedi watching every movement.

She was never quite sure how long exactly the spar lasted, but when they were done, neither she nor Anakin was breathing heavily, and the sounds of preparation for battle suddenly sprang to life. She and Anakin exchanged only a glance before each went over to their starfighters. Climbing in, Ahsoka felt the machine warm up beneath her as it sputtered to life. Anakin's quickly began charging up beside her.

"Wait for our command," Obi-wan called up to them. "We have yet to engage with the enemy."

As soon as Obi-wan finished speaking, she ship rocked with the firing of a blast. Obi-wan wheeled around, shouting out a curse.

"Blast! Get the shield generators up now!"

The sounds of battle erupted so quickly that Ahsoka had no time to prepare herself mentally. She felt herself just flung into fighting mode, past the enjoyment of sparring, and into the seriousness of the situation. She and Anakin sealed their crafts and locked eyes with Obi-wan.

"Wait for it," the Jedi Master called. "Windu has yet to even drop from hyperspace."

Ahsoka gripped her controls, checking all the gauges to make sure the ship was truly ready to depart. She watched as clones piled into their own ships and exited the hangar to enter the fray and draw fire. Ahsoka knew it wouldn't completely help her and Anakin.

Noticing Kamau come running into the hangar with Rootie, Ahsoka knew it was time. Obi-wan peered up, nodding affirmative. Ahsoka waited for Anakin to take lead, then she followed suit. The two ships plunged up out from the hangar and into space. The flashing of blaster bolts illuminated the star filled sky and explosions burst everywhere as clones and droids were destroyed in the battle. The two hulking Star Cruisers were being attacked by the _Deception_ looming in the distance some ways, with two other large ships to help protect it. So Windu had yet to arrive…

Artoo beeped a warning and Ahsoka flicked the controls to dodge the incoming droid. She watched it whizz past, its suicide attempt to kill her failing. Turning back to look forward, Ahsoka muttered a quick thanks to Artoo before pushing the ship along after Anakin. He was getting quite far in a matter of seconds, easily maneuvering his ship around with the other R2 droid unit assisting him. Ahsoka knew he would prefer Artoo, but she couldn't help but feel glad the little droid was with her. For a moment, she was caught in the sentiment of knowing Anakin really cared for her. She knew that Luminara must feel the same way for Barriss and Ahsoka began to ache for her friend, for herself and for Luminara.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted through the communication sets.

Artoo took control of the ship for a moment and sent the ship wheeling to the side, avoiding another possible collision with a droid. Taken by surprise, Ahsoka jumped back to reality and regained control.

"Sorry, Master!"

"What were you doing?"

"Just giving you the opportunity to rub in my face that letting me have Artoo was a good idea," she responded, relief swelling in her voice along with some slight agitation.

"See, it's not that hard to accept the fact that my ideas are good."

"If you say so, Master…"

Artoo beeped a funny little tune, making Ahsoka think that it was agreeing and disagreeing with Anakin's statement. She smiled and continued after her master, her head now fully in the game. She managed to avoid the rest of the onslaught of droids and even took out a couple without Artoo needing to interfere much more.

"Alright, now we just have to get past their shields."

"So, what's your excellent plan, Master?" Ahsoka questioned snidely.

"We just go in… I just destroyed a shield generator."

Ahsoka frowned. Okay, now he was just showing off.

The two ships plunged into the hangar of the _Deception_. Using their blasters, they took out most of the droids before landing. Opening the crafts, the two sprang out and cut down the remaining droids with their weapons. As the metallic beings clattered to the ground, burning white hot, Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber and watched Artoo pop out of her starfighter.

"Stay here and watch the ships, Artoo… but first come open this door so we can try to at least get in a hallway before they realize we're here," Anakin ordered.

"If they don't already… we're not exactly the quietest team there is in the Jedi Order," Ahsoka muttered, watching Artoo wheel over and quickly open the door for them.

"Come on, Snips," Anakin said gruffly, leading the way down the hall.

After taking a couple random hallways, Anakin must have finally figured out where they needed to go. The situation hit the two full on and the air tightened. Ahsoka stuck close to Anakin, trying to feel Barriss through the Force.

"We have to hurry, Ahsoka," Anakin instructed. His voice was gravely serious, but also reflected pain. He had noticed Ahsoka dropping back some as she tried to concentrate on the Force.

Speeding back up, Ahsoka nodded, "I know."

A chill hit her. Though she continued after Anakin, she knew it had begun. Her vision. This was the second one. That meant that they were about to… The Force trembled. Ahsoka stopped, feeling icy. Anakin halted and glanced back.

"I felt it too. Come on!"

Her master took off, now running quickly and wasting little time. Every now and then a droid would come around a corner, but he would cut it down to scrap metal in an instant. Ahsoka bolted after him until the two were forced to stop by Destroyer Droids. Their shields went up and blocked their path. Ahsoka could feel the Force pushing them toward a door at the end of the hall.

"Blast!" Anakin cursed, quickly deflecting the shots aimed at him.

Ahsoka felt odd on the enemy ship. She felt so exposed. It wasn't the first time she had been aboard such a ship, but the feeling of fear hadn't changed much. Last time she ran into Grievouson his own ship (actually it had been a listening base), she had been lucky to come out alive. She pulled out her own lightsaber as Anakin continued to deflect bolts. She knew what to say.

"What now, Master?"

"Lets try falling back and then stopping to see if we can cut them down," Anakin responded. Ahsoka recalled the tactic from their first mission of Christophsis and quickly turned, heading back the way they came, lightsaber firmly held in her hand behind her back in her Shien grip.

Anakin's order and she wheeled around. She slashed her lightsaber, destroying one Destroyer Droid while the other one stopped and straightened itself to put its shield back up.

"Oh no you don't!" Anakin called, leaping forward and slicing the machine in half before it had time to defend itself. He watched the metal glow with the heat from his weapon before glancing back at Ahsoka. "Come on, then!"

Ahsoka found it really funny to be replaying a fight again. Even if she really hadn't known what was going on the first time she did it. Anakin took off while she was pondering, but she noticed quickly.

Ahsoka rushed after Anakin and the two made headlong for the doors. Anakin thrust his lightsaber through and cut open a passage so the two could get through. Once inside, Ahsoka's heart clenched and her stomach twisted just like in her vision.

Grievous' laugh was echoing in the chamber as Ahsoka and Anakin marched closer. Ahsoka's face became contorted in anger, and she felt the fury welding inside her. Her eyes never left the crumpled body of Barriss, surrounded by a pool of blood, but alive. The Mirialan feebly lifted her head and looked at the two approaching friends with a sad smile.

"You're too late, Jedi. Now you've come right into our trap!" Grievous laughed.

"Yes..."

It was Dooku's voice. Ahsoka and Anakin glanced behind them to see Count Dooku blocking the exit. Ahsoka cursed herself for having forgotten about that happening.

"While you two are here to try and rescue your friend, our forces are launching an attack on your ships where your fellow Jedi and comrades are vastly outnumbered. Not only will they all die, but so will the three of you," Dooku laughed, pulling out a gleaming red blade.

Grievous reached under his cloak, arms splitting as he groped out the four stolen lightsabers. Beneath him, Barriss struggled limply, attempting to pull out her own weapon, but was too weak.

"Go ahead and kill her, General Grievous," Dooku muttered.

Grievous raised a lightsaber and was prepared to strike when the ship felt an explosion. Grievous, surprised by the attack, never got the chance to strike Barriss. Anakin wheeled on him and quickly began to force the general back, giving Barriss a chance to move away. She was weighed down by her clothes, heavy with blood. She somehow got to her feet and struggled off to the side.

"Well, looks like it's you and me, youngling," Dooku's voice echoed in the air. "Ready to die?"

The red blade, hot and gleaming, began to flash so quickly that Ahsoka struggled in keeping up with blocking the attacks. Pressed back more and more, Ahsoka knew she would run out of options once the Count had pinned her somewhere. She flashed her gaze about to look for anything to help her, ignoring the fear that drummed through her body. Suddenly she ran into a control panel. The droid that was standing nearby got one look at the two lightsabers before running from the room, screeching in fear. Ahsoka suddenly no longer had to protect herself, however, and she looked at her opponent in surprise. Dooku's gaze had turned away from her to the window, gazing out toward the _Resolute_. Ahsoka dared a glance and noticed pretty quickly what had drawn his attention. Two more Star Cruisers were approaching the battle, easily jumping in to help protect the two already there.

"How did you get reinforcements so quickly?" Dooku snarled, looking back down at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka grinned smugly before ducking and rolling away from a strike by the crazed man. She noticed Anakin wildly spinning, trying to fend off all four of Grievous' lightsabers. He was doing well, but Ahsoka knew this would be a whole lot easier when others came.

"Anakin!" Barriss' voice broke through the madness. She had grabbed her lightsaber and now flung it to the Jedi Kight, who snatched it from the air with lightning speed before igniting the second blue weapon and pressing forth upon Grievous.

"Ahsoka," Anakin called after a couple moments and Dooku began to make way for Ahsoka again, "switch!"

Rolling toward her master, Anakin flicked her Barriss' lightsaber and the two switched opponents. Anakin knew both opponents were too strong for his Padawan, but he feared Ahsoka would be struck by the Force Lightning that Dooku wheeled. He knew she was fast enough to annoy Grievous into just wildly attacking randomly, as she had caused him to do when she came to rescue him.

Ahsoka hadn't trained much with two lightsabers, but she found it a little bit easier than she expected when she was running on so much adrenaline. She wasn't much trying to attack the general as she was just dodging, blocking, and running out of his range. As she and Anakin knew it would, it began to frustrate him into a rage.

Then a blaster bolt in the shoulder caused Ahsoka to yelp with pain and fear. Fleeing out of Grievous' range once more, she wheeled around to see what droid had dared to enter the battle. No droids, though. But Ventress and Aurra stood at the entrance of the bridge, both smirking with treacherous grins. Aurra's blaster was smoking from its recently fired shot.

"Ahsoka, Barriss, get behind me," Anakin called.

Obeying her master, Ahsoka darted back behind him and was soon joined by Barriss. The Mirialan was extremely pale in her yellowed skin color and her breathing was ragged and heavy, barely coming out. She looked over at Ahsoka and Ahsoka felt herself wanting to prop her friend up. She knew she would need to fight in a moment and quickly gave Barriss her lightsaber back, just in case.

"You shouldn't have come for me," Barriss breathed.

"You had everyone really worried, Barriss," Ahsoka responded, causing Barriss to pull an annoyed look that Ahsoka had dodged the accusation. Ahsoka noticed Barriss' expression change once the words sunk it, however.

"Yes, but now they're going to be worried about all of us."

"Don't worry, Barriss," Anakin cut in. "Just, uh… give it a moment."

Barriss blinked and suddenly Dooku whirled around, crying out his assassin's name as the Force warned him something. He was too late, though, and Ventress suddenly let out an agonized cry, looking down to see a blue lightsaber protruding from her chest. Her eyes widened with agony before the weapon was withdrawn. A choking sound stammered from her throat, then a raspy breath was heaved before she stumbled forward. She refused to give up, though, and turned to face her attacker.

Kamau had been the one to do it. He stood there, alone with only Rootie by his side.

"So this is who the Republic brings to aid their fearless hero?" Dooku muttered. "A failure of a teacher and a pathetic Padawan?"

"'Scuse you, scumbag," Rootie huffed.

Kamau charged forward and engaged with Dooku. Rootie turned to Aurra, who had jumped out of the way as soon as the assassin beside her had been stabbed by a lightsaber. The bounty hunter snarled and pulled out a second gun, beginning to fire at Rootie, who danced around, blocking each shot. It was like hell had exploded in the room, the chaos overpowering its boundaries.

"Oh, Ventress, you look a little hurt," Obi-wan said, Luminara and him rushing into the room while Dooku remained engaged with Kamau. "Sorry we're late, just had to take care of a few scared droids that came running out of this room."

"What!" Grievous screeched, unable to believe how outwitted he and Dooku had been.

"Obi-wan," Ventress hissed, pulling out her dual lightsabers and struggling to run at him. It was not long before the wound completely got to her and she collapsed to the ground in a heap, still gasping for breath.

"Sorry it had to end this way, love," Obi-wan shrugged, severing the assassin's head with a swipe of a blue blade. He winced slightly, never one to enjoy taking the life of another, but he knew that he would have to take Ventress' one day.

"Ahsoka, Rootie, get Barriss out of here," Luminara called, jumping in front of Rootie and engaging Aurra.

Rootie, a bit tiffed that the female Jedi had taken over, turned and started toward Anakin, Barriss, and Ahsoka. Grievous lunged forward, ready to intercept her, but Anakin and Obi-wan quickly blocked him and took him on. Rootie reached the other two females and glanced around. Luminara was gaining an edge on Aurra, who repeatedly spat curses and fired at the Jedi Knight. Obi-wan and Anakin were destroying Grievous' temper more and the general spun each lightsaber in a fury until Obi-wan severed one hand, giving Anakin and Obi-wan an even easier chance. Lastly, Rootie glanced to check how Kamau was doing.

"Look out, Master!" Rootie called, leaving Ahsoka and Barriss and rushing toward the Separatist leader, who was preparing to unleash some Force Lightning upon Kamau.

"Rootie!" Ahsoka called out, but was too late.

Rootie's body was tossed aside as the lightning enveloped her after jumping between Dooku and her master.

-HOKAY!

Bwahahahaha, I don't feel bad killing off Ventress. She's cool, but she's gotta' die sometime... Plus, at least one of these bad guys gotta' die...

But what about Rootie? Will Ahsoka be able to get Barriss back safely? Will the Jedi get back safely?

So many questions, I feel the power! I was actually going to make this chapter longer... It's a bit shorter than some previous ones, but I liked the cliffhanger too much and I didn't want to overwhelm y'all...

Haha, I bet you're reading this and thinking, "Oh, gawd..."

Anyways, enough of my hyperness (it's almost Christmas! I'm so excited!)

Review, please! It'd be a nice Christmas present to me, hehe. But no flames or harsh criticism. Criticism is okay, though, because I'd love to know what I could do better on. I just don't like it harsh because I have poor self-esteem with my writing...

Love,

Deyoxis


	11. The Dying Flame

I, er... uh... Yeah... I was extremely busy for the past couple months. I suppose that's what I get for taking three AP classes. It's Spring Break now, so I finally had time to work on this chapter...

It's kind of sad I couldn't get this done earlier because it isn't a long chapter at all. In fact... this is probably the next to last chapter. Next one will be the conclusion... Strange to think I'm almost done with this story. Hopefully, though, I can finish it soon. I'd like to see the word **complete** labeled for the second time ever on one of my full stories! Haha.

Anyways, yeah... Not a long or extremely happening chapter, but I hope it answers a couple questions and even leaves one or two for the conclusion.

**To everyone who reviewed/faved/read, you all rock. Thanks for being EXTREMELY patient with this story. You guys just make my day!**

Now, then... on with the show!

**Chapter Eleven: The Dying Flame**

Anger… no… fury… yes, that was the word.

Fury welled from deep within Kamau's eyes. He turned them upon Dooku, taking a stance between the Count and his fallen Padawan. His lightsaber was poised and ready. Ready to kill. The air cackled with its energy, driven by the Force which zipped around Kamau.

But the battle was far from over.

Ahsoka glanced at Barriss and the other Padawan nodded. Both knew they weren't leaving. Not without Rootie. So they made their way over to their fallen comrade, Barriss more of stumbling. She eventually fell down beside Ahsoka to inspect Rootie. The Mirialan checked quickly but diligently.

"Luckily, she took the lightning indirectly and it seems to have missed any vital points on her body. I think her stomach may be a little burned from sideswiping it just enough to knock it off course form her master," Barriss said, pointing to a spot on Rootie's clothes where the fabric was charred and burnt away, revealing tender looking flesh. "However, I think hitting the ground just knocked her out. She's in better condition than I am, actually."

"Good to hear," Ahsoka nodded, feeling relief. "I think we should try and hold out… see if she wakes up. I'm not certain how well I can support you and carry her. If she wakes up soon, she can hopefully walk by herself."

"I don't know how long until she wakes up…"

Ahsoka grinned, sitting back. "I'll see if I can speed up the process…"

The Togruta wretched off one of her boots and held it up like it was a trophy. Barriss shied away, covered her nose and shaking her head, making a retching noise. The smell was beyond comprehension, only that it was like dung, fungus, and rotten eggs had all been squished into one substance.

"I think after not showering for a few days, it might be a little ripe," Ahsoka declared.

"A little…" Barriss agreed.

Over by General Grievous, Anakin and Obi-wan were working the droid commander so hard that his every wheezing breath seemed to be his last. Not to say that Grievous wasn't holding his own. The droid was putting up enough of an effort to at least still be breathing, anyways.

"Anakin, I'm going to assist Kamau. Don't do anything reckless," Obi-wan announced, casting his former Padawan a glance before slipping off to join Kamau in his fight.

"Wasn't planning on it," Anakin muttered and could just hear Obi-wan's response in his head had the Jedi Master just heard what Anakin said. 'You never plan your recklessness, Anakin, you just do it,' Obi-wan would say.

Suddenly a robotic hand met Anakin's chest. Somehow, someway, Grievous had actually managed to land a blow upon Anakin. Regardless of the fact it was nothing more than a smack that caused Anakin to merely stumble, it still gave Grievous an edge and helped provide to him a little more fighting spirit. His moves etched up and, despite his haggard coughing, his breathing steadied some.

"Aw, damn," Anakin cursed, wanting to kick himself for letting Grievous have that stupid opportunity. All because he wanted to retort to his own comment by pretending to know what Obi-wan would have said.

Luminara was having few issues with Aurra. The only problem was the bounty hunter was running. The female was slowly drawing Luminara further from the fight and Luminara knew she shouldn't be falling for it. She needed to be back at the pivotal point, but yet, the possibility that she could take out Sing here and now was tantalizing to the Republic. To have two of the four foes taken out would make this rescue mission an even greater success should they all come out alive.

Alive.

Were the others still alive in there?

Luminara rushed toward Sing, hoping to whatever was out there that they were winning.

"AUGH!"

Rootie's call shook the air and Ahsoka clamped a hand over the female's mouth to quiet her in fear that the cry would distract one of the Jedi and get them injured. "Shush!"

"What was that awful smell? Why does my nose burn as bad as my stomach," Rootie moaned, reaching to clutch her abdomen, only to find that it hurt to touch the seared flesh and she removed her hands quickly. "Oh, ow!"

"You're burned, Rootie. We'll have to heal it later. For now, lets get going to the ship," Barriss said, pulling the human to her feet while Ahsoka put her boot back on, huffing to herself something about smelly feet.

When all three were standing, Rootie moved to support Barriss.

"Wait, let me, Rootie," Ahsoka said, attempting to take Rootie's place.

"No, I got this. Help Anakin," Rootie said, her voice sounding as firm as one of the masters.

"What?"

"Help your Master. I can get Barriss to the ship by myself. We're both injured and though I can still fight, someone's gotta' save Barriss' ass."

"Hey," Barriss protested, "I didn't ask to be rescued!"

"Anyways… We need to take advantage of this. Help Anakin. We'll be fine," Rootie said, turning and leading Barriss out. "Besides, I know you were planning on taking Barriss and I to the ship, then running back to help," she called over her shoulder as they left the room.

"I'm not that predictable, am I?" Ahsoka blinked, shrugging and pulling out her lightsaber.

Running up beside Anakin, her master's eyes widened when he saw her. "You're supposed to be leaving with Barriss and Rootie."

"And miss this opportunity to kick the head tincan's butt? Don't think so, Master. You and me," Ahsoka called back, grinning and swiftly dodging a strike from the machine. She noticed Anakin seemed just a little bruised and he rubbed his chest every now and then, but all in all, he was fine.

At this point, Grievous was beating with hatred. His every movement was meant to severe a limb or end a life. He was sick of the onslaught. At this point in time, he would have normally retreated, except Count Dooku was fighting nearby. He turned his gaze to the man every now and then, waiting for the signal. Surely it would be time to make haste and leave soon. The Count couldn't be foolish enough to take on three Jedi and a Padawan right now, especially when two of the Jedi were masters in the art and the third was Anakin Skywalker. Not to mention that the Padawan was, unfortunately, Skywalker's Padawan.

When no sign of retreat came from Dooku, Grievous continued to push on, but he was down to two lightsabers and his two opponents were gaining the upper hand quick.

That's when Anakin glanced up and noticed someone standing behind Grievous not far off. Aurra Sing. Luminara wasn't to be seen anywhere and the bounty hunter was aiming her gun… toward Ahsoka.

At that moment, Grievous opened himself for the perfect attack. Anakin's mind quickly registered that he could possibly remove Grievous as a threat at that exact moment, but that other part of his mind knew he'd be letting Ahsoka down… Aurra would shoot her. Conflicted, Anakin hesitated too long.

A shot from the blaster split the air, echoed by a strangled cry from Ahsoka who dropped her lightsaber and pressed her left hand over the right side of her chest, her knees giving way. Anakin flung Grievous back with the Force, knocking him into Aurra before he turned to his Padawan, anger at himself bubbling inside him. This was his fault.

The communicators beeped. Barriss and Rootie had reached the transporter. It was time to go.

Ahsoka heaved a breath and groped for her lightsaber, struggling to her feet. Anakin put a hand on her back to guide her, knowing full well she'd just yell at him if he attempted to pick her up or support her. He didn't want to, anyways. Holding her would just make him feel worse for allowing such a thing to happen to her in the first place.

Obi-wan rushed by, motioning for Anakin to follow. The Jedi Master gave Anakin no time to explain Ahsoka's staying behind or ask where Kamau was so he merely followed, hand still guiding his Padawan along, though she struggled and her breath sounded similar to Greivous'.

In the hanger, Luminara was standing alongside a large droid ship, one that could carry more than one person. Anakin pushed Ahsoka over to the female Jedi, but Luminara didn't move to hop into the ship and neither did Ahsoka. Anakin froze, as well, turning to look over at Obi-wan, who was ready to hop into Ahsoka's ship, Artoo beeping a tune that told everyone he was ready to get going.

"Where's Kamau?" Luminara asked.

Obi-wan paused from where he stood on the Fighter, having been about to jump into the hatch. He glanced over. "He stayed back to distract Dooku and give us a chance to escape…"

By the way Obi-wan had said it, Anakin knew his former master was lying.

He knew as soon as the words left Obi-wan's mouth that Kamau had been injured and refused to leave when he could die trying to take down the man who had injured his current Padawan, and killed two others. He glanced at Luminara and knew that she also understood. He began to wonder what had happened that Sing got away from her. He had no time to ask, though.

The female Jedi helped Ahsoka board the ship, and then she took the wheel, firing the engine. Anakin hopped into his own Fighter, started it up and followed Obi-wan from the hanger as the _Deception_ began to explode with Windu's ships closing in on it.

-HOKAY!

So that's the end of this chapter.

Told you it was short... at least compared to most of my others, bahahaha.

So, anyways, I'll try really hard to get the conclusion up soon... My bet it in about four weeks time. By then, all my AP exams and my SAT will be done with so I'll be doing pretty much nothing. Plus, I'm really getting back into the writing swing so that'll help drive me to getting this thing complete as soon as I'm free, haha!

Review, fave, keep reading, yatta' yatta'. I know y'all like reviews and guess what, SO DO I 8D But no harsh criticism, por favor. Helpful advice is nice, but flames are just rude. They don't help anyone at all.

Oh, and a quick question so if anyone could help me, that'd be great. Would blaster bolts cause bleeding or are they like lightsabers in that they're so hot it seals the wound up in that weird way so that it doesn't bleed? I want to know so I'll have Ahsoka's wound right in the next chapter and google isn't really helping me right now...

Love,

Deyoxis


	12. Finally Home

That's right! It's here! I've FINALLY finished it x3 It only took a little over a year... Better than my first story, which took three years... Errrr, yeah... I actually got spurred into finishing this one when the urge to start a Pokemon or Teen Titans fic overwhelmed me. But don't worry, expect more Star Wars one-shots from me in the future (I'm not sure I'll be doing any more full Star Wars stories, but it's possible!).

But technically it's not finished until it's finished so here's the conclusion... the final chapter... the big kaboom xD

**I want to thank everyone who read/supported/faved/alerted me and/or this story or my one-shots. You all have been incredible. Especially for bearing with my slowness and OCs. I hate OCs and here I was all a hypocrite making one! Final reviews are wonderful, and don't be afraid to call this chapter cheesy... because it defiantly is xD**

Oh, and to those who gave me advice to correct things and helped me with my Blaster and lightsaber questions, thanks so much! I ended up just not writing about Ahsoka's wound too much like I originally intended, but I decided to go with the idea that it bled anyways.

Enjoy the final chapter!

**Chapter Twelve: Finally Home**

The _Resolute_ hummed steadily as it drifted through space, heading back toward Coruscant. On board, the ship was lively but quiet. Except maybe the Med Bay, where the injured Padawans were being tending to, two Jedi watching with smirks on their faces.

"Ugh, I feel light headed, cold, and hot all at the same time," Ahsoka muttered. "I'd rather be fighting Grievous by myself again than this!"

"You're running a fever, Snips. And you lost a fair amount of blood from the Blaster wound Sing hit you with," Anakin explained, walking over and helping the medical droid bandage the rest of the wound now that it was appropriate for a male to enter. Ahsoka's wound was just above the chest, but below the collar bone on her right side. Not fatal, but painful and bloody after the length of time it took to get from the _Deception_ to the Med Bay.

"A fever?"

"Just a small one. You started to show signs of an infection, but the medical droids managed to clear away the germs," Barriss informed from where she was lying on a cot. She had suffered serious blood loss, bruised ribs, swelling, and major cuts and stabs from Grievous' torture, but was to be fine with some rest, tender care, and a blood donation. Her yellowed skin had paled more than it normally looked and her body looked ragged, eyes surrounded by bags showing tiredness.

"Wait… when did that happen?"

"After you fainted while I was driving us back to the _Resolute_," Luminara piped in from beside Barriss' bedside, a slight smile on her lips.

"I fainted?" Ahsoka seemed to get pale at the idea that she had passed out on the return journey. "No way! All that awesome fighting and the whole rescue mission and I faint? Talk about the uncoolest way to end that whole thing."

Anakin and Barriss chuckled while Luminara just continued to smirk. Ahsoka, who had been sitting up on her bed, slumped back as soon as Anakin and the medical droid finished her bandage. Anakin quickly went and wetted a cloth with cold water before placing it on Ahsoka's forehead. Suddenly, his face seemed more sullen to her. His young features looked creased with concern and a sigh that escaped his lips clearly showed his internal aggravation.

"Uh, okay… You don't have to be taking care of me, you know," Ahsoka muttered, feeling like her master was upset because he felt he had to help her. She could have easily gotten the rag herself if she wanted.

Anakin, realizing what she had thought his sigh meant, smiled sadly and shook his head, sitting down on the chair right beside the bed. "It's not you I'm upset with, Snips. It's myself. I saw Aurra getting ready to shoot you and… I hesitated. If I had been quicker, you would have never been hurt."

"Master…"

"Hold up a moment. If I had been quicker, I would have never been captured and the whole plan to invade the _Deception_ would have never had to happen to begin with!" Barriss retorted from her bed.

"But you only got hurt because you had to come rescue me after I got caught," Anakin fired back, glancing over at the Mirialan Padawan.

"And you would have never gotten caught if the Separatists hadn't set the trap in the first place. It's no one's fault any of this happened but Count Dooku's and whoever he's working for," Luminara butted in, her voice suddenly icy and clear to the others that they were to stop the senseless arguing.

The room quieted. Ahsoka shivered from her fever and suddenly the light headedness began to drum into a large ache. She closed her eyes for what seemed like only a moment, but when she reopened them, Barriss was fast asleep and Luminara was gone. Anakin was still slumped in the chair, head craned around to rest against the wall, eyes closed. The Togruta pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around the room for a sign of how long she had been out. Though nothing indicated to her the time, she realized she was thinking clearer and noticed for the first time that Rootie wasn't to be seen.

"Snips?"

Ahsoka turned to see Anakin stirred awake and she smiled at him in greeting. She couldn't believe he had just slept in the chair beside her bed. Wouldn't he rather be on the bridge or with Obi-wan, Luminara, and… oh.

"Hey, Master," she finally said.

"Feeling better?" he asked, leaning in to check on her, feeling her forehead. At that moment, Ahsoka noticed the cloth was gone. Anakin or Luminara must have removed it while she had slept. So much for thinking better, she hadn't even noticed the stupid cloth was gone.

"Tons. Hey, Master…"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Rootie?"

At that moment, Anakin's eyes averted her gaze, but he quickly brought them back after a moment. "Well… I haven't really left your room but last I heard she was with Obi-wan."

"Right…"

"Oh, good, you're awake."

Anakin and Ahsoka glanced up to see Commander Cody and Rex walking into the room. The two clones looked satisfied and well. The battle on the Clones part had been successful thanks to Windu showing up in time to aide.

"Barriss isn't," Anakin pointed out.

"Well, we best be waking her. The meeting's going to start soon," Rex said, then strolled over to Barriss' bed and shook her awake. The older Padawan groggily blinked her eyes and pushed herself up, looking around and squinting as she tried to fully wake up. "Eh... er… morning?"

"We're in the middle of space, I don't know what time of day it is," Rex shook his head. "All I know is you need to get up and get to the Bridge where the Council wants to speak to us."

"Why not wait until we're back at Coruscant?" Ahsoka asked as she slid out of her bed.

"We're not recapping the whole battle. However, we do need to let the Council know some of the important details such as Ventress' defeat," Anakin said.

"Sure, okay," Barriss shrugged.

Ahsoka followed Cody from the room with Anakin, Barriss, and Rex taking up the rear. Barriss limped along, her leg still horribly sore from before she was kidnapped by Greivous. She looked better, though, and Ahsoka assumed that Luminara had donated some of her blood to Barriss' cause. Ahsoka questioned how that would affect Barriss' Force ability, but didn't voice the question out loud. She'd see eventually.

When they finally entered the bridge, Ahsoka glanced up to see who all hovered by the communications board. Obi-wan stood with his arm in a sling, Luminara beside him. Cody and Rex joined alongside Jockey on the other side of the board. Rootie was standing a bit away from the Jedi, her face downcast and eyes swollen from what looked to be tears. No wonder she was hiding her face from the Council.

The holograms consisted of Windu, on the ship gliding in hyperspace alongside the _Resolute_, Grand Master Yoda, Plo Koon, Mundi, Kit Fisto, and Shaak Ti whose locations were mostly Coruscant, except Mundi and Ti.

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Barriss moved into view and dipped their heads in greeting to the masters.

"Good to see the two of you are recovering as well as Rootie," Kit Fisto said, the first to speak since Ahsoka and the others arrived on the bridge. He obviously meant Rootie's physical injury and not her emotional one.

Ahsoka spared a glance at Rootie, whose clothes concealed the ugly looking wound from the Force Lightning Dooku had sideswiped her with. The female didn't even waver from where her gaze focused on the ground.

"As fast as we can, Masters," Barriss spoke up for the two of them.

"A quick report of the mission and then a full debrief once you arrive to Coruscant," Plo Koon informed, now turning the attention to the three Jedi. "Including why you're wearing that sling, Kenobi."

Obi-wan chuckled. "I dislocated my shoulder, apparently. Didn't even realize it until I was flying Ahsoka's Star Fighter back to the _Resolute_. No real harm, though. Just sore and apparently in need of rest, though I'm sure I could move it fine…"

"Those silly medical droids. Always think they know how to take care of us best," Anakin quipped.

"I suppose I'm mostly setting a good example… Anyways, back to the subject. The mission was neither a complete success nor a complete failure. Ventress had been removed as a threat while Grievous will need to take the time to get two of his arms fixed and his breathing back on track," Obi-wan continued.

"I managed to injure Sing gravely. Jammed my lightsaber into her leg. However, she did manage to escape," Luminara sighed, eyes narrowed as she recalled the battle with Aurra, who somehow managed to slip out of her grasp.

"Our Star Cruisers pretty much blew up the _Deception_, but we fear Dooku and Grievous still managed to get away in an escape pod following one of their retreating ships. We're also sad to announce that the reason Kamau has not joined this meeting is because he has become one with the Force," Obi-wan finished, seeming to let out a breath for everyone that they had all seemed to have been holding. Ahsoka wasn't surprised to find that no one could just honestly say, 'Kamau's dead.'

"Mourn the loss of an honorable Jedi, we will. Upon your return," Yoda said, and his words seemed to conclude the meeting, but none of the holograms vanished quite yet. Ahsoka looked up to see their heads bowed for a moment of honoring Kamau. She quickly followed suit along with her companions.

"I look forward to hearing all about this at the debriefing upon your return," Shaak Ti eventually said, ending the silence. She was still on Kamino. "May the Force be with you all."

She blinked out, followed by Mundi and Fisto who also spoke their goodbyes.

"When can we expect the great return?" Plo Koon asked.

"About twelve more hours," Windu grunted. "It's a good thing Ventress was killed, or I would have had some serious issues about this whole rescue mission should it have cost one of our Jedi his life for a Padawan."

Windu's stern gaze rested on Barriss for a mere second before he also blinked out, not even saying goodbye. Barriss winced and looked away, suddenly feeling like Yoda and Plo Koon also had some words for her.

"Ignore that comment, Barriss. Kamau and all the others accepted the risk when they went after you. They knew that they could either come out with you and an enemy dead, or countless of other possibilities. It was not your fault for any of this, understand that," Plo Koon said, his gravelly voice sounding irritated with Windu. "May the Force be with you."

Plo Koon was gone, leaving just Yoda standing there. "A war, it is not, without loss. No heroes, no Jedi, without loss. But victory there can be, so long as all is not lost. Nothing is all lost, so victory is possible."

Then it was quiet.

"Windu sure knows how to get uptight about things," Anakin snorted, breaking the silence. He turned and trotted over to peer out one of the vast windows. The stars rushing by so fast and blindingly made his appearance look like a shadow against the brightness.

"And you know just how to make him uptight," Obi-wan commented, shaking his head. "I'm going to grab a bite. Anyone care to join me?"

"I'd love the pleasure," Luminara smiled and followed him from the room.

The three clones that had been patiently watching echoed their agreement and filed from the room. Ahsoka heard a low rumble and glanced over at Barriss.

"Sorry… I'm hungry," Barriss muttered, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

Ahsoka laughed and led Barriss after the others, glancing back and noticing Rootie following. She figured Rootie would easily catch up since Barriss' limping wasn't allowing them to go at a regular pace, though the older Padawan was certainly trying hard to walk normally.

"Barriss, if it hurts, you don't have to rush. The food isn't going anywhere."

"Yes, I know, but…" Barriss just shook her head, unsure what to say.

"Hey, uh, Rootie," Ahsoka started to say, but turned to see that Rootie was no longer following them. She must have ducked into one of the halls toward the hangar. Ahsoka paused and, in turn, Barriss turned around and stopped, as well.

"We should follow her."

"She probably wants to be alone, Ahsoka," Barriss frowned.

"That doesn't mean we're going to let her be alone!"

Ahsoka started off down the path she was sure Rootie had taken. Barriss slowly loped along behind her, muttering something about her stomach and the grumbling feeling dwelling inside it.

Once inside the hangar, Ahsoka looked around when the beeping of Artoo suddenly caught her attention. She and Barriss wheeled around to see Rootie knelt down beside the droid, forehead propped against it and tears streaming down her face. Her hair was like a tangled explosion around her head and her clothes had wet spots from her tears.

"Rootie," Barriss murmured, stepping forward and attempting to sit beside the human. Her hands rested on Rootie's back comfortingly.

"Oh… hi, guys," Rootie sniffed, wiping at her face with a sleeve and glancing over. Her cheeks were red and glistening with tears.

Ahsoka's heart went out to her. She realized at that moment what had made it easier to tolerate Rootie's… oddness. Rootie's bond with Kamau was similar to her own with Anakin. Anakin and Kamau didn't act alike and Rootie and Ahsoka weren't twins either, but the obvious sign that the two partners needed each other was there. Rootie had needed someone dependable and responsible to guide and protect her. Kamau had needed someone to ease the burden he faced with the death of his other Padawans, and to show him that things could still be good. Kamau was, essentially, the father figure Rootie had always wanted. One that her real father, Rook, never could have been here with the Jedi, but she had wished for.

Ahsoka blinked, thinking about how Anakin had waited out long hours, watching her and waiting to see that she would be alright while she slept. How the two of them would risk their lives to save the other. They were both reckless, yet their responsibilities towards each other kept them alive. It gave them things to fight for and protect without just driving headfirst into situations with no thought. When one wasn't thinking through everything, the other pointed it out. When one was about to do something utterly stupid, the other was there to help fix the mess.

Ahsoka chuckled to herself about how her and Anakin's relationship wasn't quite as sentimental as Rootie's and Kamau's had been.

"He's one with the Force now," Barriss was soothing Rootie when Ahsoka finally came back to reality.

Rootie had managed to stop crying and was now just sniffing, sitting on the ground pathetically. Ahsoka wondered if she would be like that if Anakin was gone. She figured she'd be similar, but also angry. Rootie was more open to expressing her pain, unlike Ahsoka.

"I know… I'm sorry. Jedi are forbidden to make attachments, but," Rootie stopped to suck in a breath, "I did… I can't do it anymore. I can't be a Jedi. I wanna' go home. I can't fight anymore, I can't risk losing anyone else. I don't want to risk everything again for someone, only to lose them!"

Barriss looked up at Ahsoka, stunned. Artoo beeped sadly from where he had remained beside the sitting girls. Ahsoka's mouth opened, ready to say something, but she was unable. Rootie had taken the Force Lightning for Kamau, only to lose him in the end still. She looked down upon the girl before her. Rootie was looking up, eyes showing sorrow, and yet, a determination of some sort.

"Master Kamau wouldn't want you to be upset, Rootie. He'd want you to be happy," Ahsoka finally stammered.

"I know. Which is why I won't ever be a Jedi. All its ever been is a fight to prove myself. But to who? To others. I was never proving anything about myself to myself. I want doing something for others to make me happy, too. But being a Jedi won't accomplish that. I'll find another way to help others… One that doesn't involve this war."

* * *

When the whole story had finally been told to the Jedi Council, the group had filed out and gotten some lunch and rest. Now, standing outside the Jedi temple at a docking station, Ahsoka and Barriss stood with their masters and Obi-wan before Rootie, who had packed up and was ready to leave… for good.

"We've located your family Rootie and have communicated with them. They are more than willing to take you back under their wing," Obi-wan coughed, still trying to get over the shock that Rootie was leaving. He hadn't been expecting that. Seeing as he had still been hoping for another Padawan he had actually been thinking Rootie would be his with Kamau's passing.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," Rootie bowed.

"There's a ship coming to take you home. It'll be here in a moment," Luminara added.

"It was great to meet you, Rootie. I'm sorry it all had to go down like this. However, I hope you find what you're looking for back home. It has been a great pleasure," Barriss said, curtsying slightly before Rootie suddenly pulled her into a hug. The Mirialan returned it gently to avoid hurting Rootie's stomach.

Since the talk on the ship, Rootie had decided she was completely sure about her idea to leave. So she had talked about it with the Council after the meeting, then been preparing to go with the help of Ahsoka and Barriss. Now she was ready. She hadn't wanted to stay a moment longer.

"I'll miss you, Rootie. But I won't miss our trashcan full of hair brushes," Ahsoka chuckled.

Rootie attempted to run a hand through her hair, but it got caught, of course. She sighed and pulled the Togruta into a hug, as well. Ahsoka returned it and smiled softly as a ship arrived. Rootie gave a small wave and turned, boarding the ship. As it began to take off into the sky, she waved out the window. Ahsoka, Barriss, and the three Jedi all returned the gesture confidently, knowing that this adventure, despite its loss, would still find joy for Rootie.

"Alright, Barriss. It's time for you to go back and rest some more. Your wounds aren't healed just yet and you're still weak," Luminara instructed. "So the more you rest and the faster you heal, the sooner we can get back to training."

"Excellent," Barriss sighed. "I suppose I'll be seeing you around then, Ahsoka?"

"Yeah. Have a good nap, Barriss. May the Nap be with you."

"Naturally. Evening, Master Kenobi. Anakin."

Barriss dipped her head to the two Jedi before following her master back inside the Temple. Ahsoka watched the doors close behind her friend and soon she was alone with Anakin and Obi-wan. She turned and looked up at them, grinning.

"I don't like it when Ahsoka grins like that," Obi-wan chuckled. "Looks too much like your own grin, Anakin."

"Hey!" Anakin grunted.

Ahsoka laughed, shrugging. She hadn't meant to look mischievous, she was just… happy. Unlike Rootie, she knew her place. Here, with the Jedi. With her master and her friends. Even if she was dying on her deathbed, she knew she would still feel alive with all of them around to support her. That's what made fighting this war worth it for her.

"I'm off. Even with this sling on, I still have to get things done. I'll be seeing the two of you later," Obi-wan smiled, and then headed back into the Temple, as well.

"Hey, Ahsoka," Anakin said once his former master had vanished.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna' see what Coruscant looks like from a Senatorial Apartment?"

* * *

"Well, when you two aren't sucking face, I can admit the view of Coruscant is pretty nice," Ahsoka smirked, sitting on the edge of the balcony overlooking the planet, but glancing inside at the two young lovers.

Anakin had his arm wrapped around Padmé, holding her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and the two stood just in the cover of the door leading out to the balcony, to avoid being seen in the last dying rays of light. Once it was night, would they dare venture out together beside Ahsoka.

"We've only kissed twice, Snips," Anakin chuckled, shaking his head at his Padwan.

Ahsoka shrugged and turned, letting her legs dangle off the edge and looking over to the ground below. Then she looked up to the horizon and watched as ships and speeders and all sorts of machine roared by. As the last few sunlight rays peaked out, the world began to throw on its veil of night. Lights began to flicker on and soon it looked like a million fireflies were out floating through the air, just beyond Ahsoka's reach.

"Beautiful," she heard Padmé whisper. The couple had decided to actually come out on the balcony now, leaning on the edge that Ahsoka was sitting on and watching everything race around them, as well.

"You see this all the time…" Ahsoka pointed out.

"That doesn't make it any less beautiful, though. There are thousands of lives out there. Wondrous, living creatures. It's beautiful because they're all who we're fighting for. They're why we must win this war," the Senator explained, leaning into another caress from Anakin, who chuckled softly.

"And just to kick Separatist butt," her master said, winking at her.

Typical Anakin comment.

-HOKAY!

So, not the best ending sentence, but I felt like it got things back to a level or normalacy, showing that everything has been wrapped up 8D

Were you all surprised with what I did to Rootie? I wanted to do something you wouldn't expect without killing her off x3

So, cheesy? Yeah, pretty much. Hopefully not bad, though!

Review and whatnot. At this point, y'all get the picture of what I normally say. Don't flame (it's the last chapter, would anyone really be that lame...?) I mean, if you didn't like the story why would you read to the flippin' end? When I hate stories, I stop reading.

Wow, I'm getting rambly...

I just need to end this quickly xD

Once again, love goes out to you all!

Deyoxis


End file.
